Sempre
by Saa-chan2009
Summary: Filha ilegítima do rei, Sakura foi criada em um convento e foi totalmente preparada para assumir o véu... Até que o Rei Ichiro aparece com um marido relutante para ela. De repente, ela se encontra prometendo amar, honrar e obedecer a Sasuke... Para sempre
1. Prologo

_**Nota: **__**"Sempre"**__ não me pertence, e sim a Lynsay Sands, autora do livro que pode ser encontrado gratuitamente na internet... Estou apenas adaptando a historia para o mundo de Naruto, portanto, não estou plagiando._

* * *

_**Sinopse**_

_Filha ilegítima do rei, Sakura foi criada em um convento e foi totalmente preparada para assumir o véu... Até que o Rei Ichiro aparece com um marido relutante para ela. De repente, ela se encontra prometendo amar, honrar e obedecer a Sasuke... Para sempre._

_Uma quase freira com uma educação sexual muito peculiar... Educação de Sakura não inclui uma noite de núpcias, e o que os animais fazem nos estábulos é a única referência sexual desta donzela sem experiência. Oh Deus... Sasuke vai morder seu pescoço como os animais ao emparelhar-se?_

_Noite de núpcias de breves minutos e com testemunhas._

_Sasuke é um guerreiro, viril e capaz de expressar uma paixão animal, mas tem que consumar um casamento em poucos minutos e com testemunhas apressando-o, o que se torna uma missão quase impossível._

_Amar, sim. Honrar, sim. Obedecer?_

_Sakura logo descobre que, enquanto pode ter dificuldade em obedecer às ordens e pedidos extravagantes do marido, não será difícil amá-lo para sempre._

_Um Compromisso para sempre... Amor para sempre... Honra para sempre... E... Sempre obedecer?_

* * *

**Personagens**

**Rosemunde** = Sakura

**Aric **= Sasuke

**Robert de Shambley** = Naruto

**Rei Henry** = Ichiro

**Bispo Shrewsbury** = Bispo Akimichi **(gente eu so peguei emprestado o sobrenome do Choji, entao nao imaginem ele como bispo e sim um velho capenga ok? XD).**

**Delia** = Karin

**Matilda =**Haruko

**Eleanor =**Kyoko

**Joan = **Michiko

**Richard = **Jiro

**John =**Shiro

**Rosshuen = **Sai

_**Obs: com o decorrer da historia acrescentarei mais personagens**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

_**Inglaterra, 18 de junho de 1189.**_

- As mulheres são descendentes do diabo!

- Vamos, amigo, claro que não fala a sério? – Uzumaki Naruto murmurou severamente. - Falas assim neste momento pelas ações de Karin.

- Me nomeie uma mulher tão valente e fiel como um cavaleiro - Sasuke o desafiou, agarrando sua jarra e tomando a metade da cerveja de um gole.

- Ele havia chegado à terra dos Uzumaki essa manhã, e tinha se esforçado em beber muito álcool para afundar-se em uma anestesia durante a maior parte da tarde e entrada da noite. Naruto, seu bom amigo, fazia companhia.

- Meu cérebro está muito alagado de cerveja para aceitar semelhante desafio - seu amigo admitiu cansado. - Mas poderia nomear um cavalheiro ou dois - inclusive até um filho ou dois do rei, que não são tão fiéis ou valentes como deveriam ser.

- Sim. - Sasuke suspirou enquanto pensava nos filhos do rei e como eles se rebelaram contra Ichiro, procurando roubar-lhe a coroa em cada oportunidade que se apresentava. Então ele concluiu... - As mulheres são uma maldição nesta Terra.

- Hmm - Naruto murmurou, olhando por cima de seu ombro enquanto a porta das cozinhas se abria e uma criada jovem de seios grandes saía com duas jarras de cerveja. - Ele a puxou de brincadeira enquanto ela colocava as jarras na mesa, então, ignorando o olhar severo de Sasuke, também piscou para ela.

Sorrindo, a garota loira virou-se com suas saias voando, e passou pela porta, balançando os quadris provocantemente.

Possivelmente elas são meu amigo - Naruto murmurou enquanto a porta se fechava atrás dela. - Mas também elas têm suas utilidades.

- Sim. Na cama. - Sasuke murmurou, em seguida, adicionou amargo. - E algumas delas também estão ansiosas para serem úteis para qualquer serviço.

Karin certamente parecia bastante entusiasmada nos estábulos de Lorde Orochimaru quando os apanhei juntos lá.

- Eu não julgaria todas as mulheres pela sua antiga prometida, Sasuke. Ela é...

- Uma puta barata que aparentemente abre as pernas para todo mundo - ele sugeriu secamente, em seguida tomou mais cerveja. Golpeando seu jarro sobre a mesa, ele disse - Eu juro que nunca me casarei. Já aprendi minha lição. Não haverá nenhuma esposa infiel para mim. Ter sido corneado por minha prometida já foi o suficiente. Não vou me casar. Nem pelas terras, nem pelas propriedades. Nem por toda a riqueza do reino. Nem sequer sob ameaça de tortura!

- Que tal sob ameaça de morte? - perguntou uma voz divertida, e ambos os homens viraram com os olhos arregalados em direção a figura que agora enchia a porta aberta que levava ao pátio. O homem que se dirigiu a eles era alto e usava um manto negro com um capuz cobrindo sua cabeça, deixando seu rosto na sombra. Mas ver o rosto do recém-chegado não era motivo de preocupação para os dois homens que estavam surpresos, pois ele tinha conseguido entrar na fortaleza sem ser anunciado.

Franzindo o cenho, ambos, Sasuke e Naruto ficaram de pé em um segundo, cautelosamente agarrando suas espadas.

Um segundo homem entrou em Uzumaki's Hall. Ao reconhecer o homem magro e miúdo que agora entrava na fortaleza, Sasuke relaxou. Viu que a mão de Naruto tinha afrouxado sobre a sua espada.

- Bispo Akimichi - Naruto gritou em saudação. - Minhas desculpas. Os homens de meu pai deveriam ter anunciado sua chegada.

- Ordenei-lhes que não o fizessem - o primeiro convidado anunciou, baixando o capuz enquanto avançava para frente. Suas feições eram fortes e seu cabelo, uma vez avermelhados, agora eram cinza igual aos seus olhos penetrantes.

Houve um momento breve de silêncio enquanto Sasuke e Naruto o olhavam boquiabertos; então Naruto se recuperou o suficiente para oferecer uma reverência profunda.

- Meu Lorde. Se tivesse sido advertido de sua vinda poderia ter preparado...

- Nem sequer eu sabia que estaria vindo. Além disso, não queria que ninguém soubesse. - Tirando seu manto, o Rei Ichiro II o deu a Akimichi enquanto o homem mais baixo avançava para pegá-lo. Então Ichiro voltou à atenção às luvas que usava.

Colocando-as sobre a mesa, ele agarrou o jarro vazio de Sasuke, serviu-se de cerveja, e tomou uma boa quantidade do líquido. Ele virou para olhar os dois homens mais jovens.

- Deve estar com fome depois da viagem, meu Lorde - Naruto murmurou, obviamente abalado por essa inesperada e importante visita. - vou ordenar que preparem uma refeição.

- Não! - O rei tomou o garoto pelo ombro e sacudiu a cabeça. - Já comi com os Uchihas. Sentem-se. Os dois.

Sasuke e Naruto trocaram um olhar surpreendido com a menção da casa da família de Sasuke, mas nenhum homem disse nada enquanto se deixavam cair sobre o banco obedecendo à ordem do rei. Com suas costas para a mesa, eles observaram em silêncio enquanto Ichiro se servia de mais cerveja, ele bebeu, em seguida, caminhou poucos passos em direção ao silencioso bispo de Akimichi. Ele girou bruscamente.

- Então. - seus olhos se cravaram em Sasuke. - Não quer se casar?

Sasuke moveu-se incômodo sob os olhos cinza do rei, seus próprios olhos dirigiram-se primeiro a Naruto, logo para a expressão enigmática do bispo. Seu cérebro afetado pela cerveja girava confuso.

- Bem... eu... - Sasuke finalmente começou a falar reticentemente, só para ser interrompido.

- Nem por terras nem por títulos? Nem por toda a riqueza do reino? Nem sequer sob ameaça de tortura, acho que foi o que disse - o rei citou suas palavras severamente.

Sasuke se moveu de onde estava sentado, inseguro, sem saber exatamente como havia desagradado seu soberano, mas sabendo que de algum jeito suas palavras tinham feito isso.

- Não desejo... - ele disse finalmente, só para ser interrompido novamente.

- E se eu, seu rei, ordenar isso?

Isso pegou Sasuke de surpresa. Ele vacilou, sua boca se abriu e se fechou; então ele começou a sacudir a cabeça em confusão. Por que ao rei se importaria se ele casasse ou não? A pergunta girava dentro de sua cabeça, mas não podia encontrar nenhuma resposta rápida. Sasuke era um segundo filho. Não era herdeiro de nenhuma das vastas propriedades de seu pai. Ele não tinha o dever para produzir um herdeiro.

Aparentemente tomando o movimento de sua cabeça como uma negativa, fez despertar o infame temperamento do rei. Com os olhos ardentes, ele de repente se deteve diante de Sasuke, inclinando-se para frente e forçando o jovem cavaleiro a inclinar-se para trás até que a mesa se cravasse desconfortavelmente em suas costas.

- E se eu ameaçar matá-lo se não aceitar um casamento? - Ichiro explodiu. Ele fez uma pausa e, aparentemente pensando que métodos específicos eram necessários para convencê-lo, adicionou. - Esquartejado. Com uma espada bem afiada. Sua cabeça colocada em uma lança e seus braços e pernas exibidas aos quatro cantos de meu reino. O que acha então?

- O casamento soa agradável - Sasuke conseguiu dizer, envergonhado de ouvir a súbita agudeza que sua voz tinha adotado sob a ameaça de seu Lorde e soberano. Sentiu o suspiro de alívio de Naruto a seu lado, e sinceramente desejou poder sentir esse alívio também, mas com o rei ainda perfurando-o com o olhar e com o rosto a uns poucos centímetros de distância, com o fogo irradiando de seus olhos, e sua respiração morna em sua cara, Sasuke ainda não estava sentindo nenhum alívio.

Mas de repente ele pareceu estar bastante sóbrio. Essa era uma sensação desesperadamente incômoda.

Com um sorriso satisfeito curvando-se em seus lábios, o rei se endireitou abruptamente como se não estivesse ameaçando o cavaleiro.

- Estou contente de ouvir isso. Prefiro tê-lo como genro que ter sua cabeça decorando o palácio do West Minster.

- Genro? - Sasuke disse inexpressivamente, então olhou para Naruto, muito confuso. O rei tinha três filhas, Haruko, Kyoko, e Michiko. Mas as três mulheres já estavam casadas. Naruto parecia estar tão atônito quanto Sasuke, mas seu amigo o acotovelou sacudindo a cabeça em direção a Ichiro, parecendo sugerir que ele tinha perguntado o que ambos estavam perguntando-se. Suspirando, Sasuke girou para o rei e começou a dizer. - Não entendo, Sua Majestade...

Mas o rei já não estava parado diante deles. Ele tomou seu manto do bispo e estava colocando sobre seus ombros volumosos enquanto avançava em direção à porta. Akimichi o seguiu apressadamente. Parecia que agora que eles tinham arrancado uma promessa de Sasuke, os dois homens estavam partindo.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto. Seus instintos, que o tinham salvado uma e outra vez nas batalhas, urgiam-no a permanecer quieto onde estava, ou fugir escada acima para seu quarto. Mas seus instintos estavam um pouco confuso nesse momento.

E provavelmente estavam equivocados. O fato de Naruto de repente estar a seu lado, agarrando seu braço e urgindo-o a seguir o Rei Ichiro e o bispo desgraçadamente parecia indicar seu engano.

Suspirando, Sasuke agarrou as luvas do rei - as que ele tinha deixado sobre a mesa - e se apressou atrás dos nobres, consciente de que Naruto o seguia.

- Mas, sua Majestade - ele gritou enquanto os alcançava. - Suas filhas estão casadas.

- Não Sakura - o rei respondeu prontamente. Fazendo uma pausa na porta, ele olhou para Sasuke, com a boca aberta para falar, então piscou ante a imagem das luvas que Sasuke lhe estendia. - OH. Obrigado - ele murmurou, tomando suas luvas e colocando-as, abriu e fechou seus dedos em punhos algumas vezes para assegurar-se que as luvas estavam bem colocadas, em seguida subiu o capuz de seu manto sobre sua cabeça.

- Busquem seus mantos. A noite está úmida - ele ordenou, então saiu da fortaleza. Com o bispo seguindo-o.

Naruto e Sasuke trocaram um olhar, em seguida correram para obedecer a ordem do rei. Só depois que eles foram procurar seus mantos e saíram do castelo para perseguir as duas figuras escuras que caminhavam em direção aos estábulos que Naruto murmurou o que Sasuke esteve pensando.

- A bela Sakura não era a amante do rei? A que ele instalou na corte e amou à vista de todos?

- Sim - Sasuke murmurou. Ele a conhecera em uma visita a corte que havia feito com seus pais quando tinha dez anos. A sua tinha sido uma beleza nunca superada. A pele como uma seda branca com apenas um leve rubor. Cabelo tão suave como o linho e mais brilhante que o ouro. Os olhos da cor de esmeraldas lapidadas reluzentes em um dia claro. Sua risada soava como uma campainha, e ela tinha sido a personificação da generosidade.

Houve rumores de que o rei planejava deixar de lado à rainha Eleanor em favor de sua adorável amante, mas Sakura havia morrido no ano seguinte. E havia criado novos rumores.

Será que a rainha a tinha matado por medo de perder seu lugar e seu título? Mas essa pergunta permaneceu sem resposta e a história se converteu em uma anedota que era contada nos salões à noite e que poucos acreditavam.

Depois de tudo, a rainha havia sido encarcerada por ter incitado à rebelião de seus filhos antes da chegada da bela Sakura - o que poderia temer de uma amante do rei?

- Sua Majestade? - Sasuke disse tão logo ele e Naruto se aproximaram do homem de manto negro. - Disse Sakura?

- Sim, minha filha, Sakura. Sua mãe era uma beleza famosa com o mesmo nome. A criatura mais adorável que jamais tinha existido - ele disse à medida que alcançavam os estábulos. Fazendo uma pausa fora das portas, o rei deixou que o bispo entrasse e ordenasse que cavalos descansados fossem preparados. Ele mesmo virou para Sasuke e anunciou - Nossa filha é quase tão adorável. É com ela que se casará.

- Mas...

- Basta de mas, Uchiha! - Ichiro explodiu. Avançando, ele cravou o dedo em seu peito para enfatizar cada palavra. - Pode viver em matrimônio ou morrer solteiro. Mas vai se casar com ela!

- Sim, meu Lorde, mas, por quê? - Sasuke perguntou rapidamente.

- O que quer dizer com por quê? Porque te aprecio. Porque penso que será um bom marido. Porque eu determino isso.

Sasuke fez uma careta, e não comentou que essas ameaças de esquartejá-lo não eram as ações de alguém que o apreciava.

Pelo contrário, ele disse - Eu quis dizer, por que agora, sua Majestade?

Ichiro franziu o cenho, então suspirou.

- Bem, estive procurando o marido perfeito para ela por um longo tempo, mas nenhum me parecia o suficientemente bom. Sempre pensei em você como um candidato provável. Não perfeito, mas promissor. Mas você já estava comprometido.

Mas agora não está mais.

- Mas hoje é o primeiro dia depois da ruptura do compromisso - Sasuke comentou secamente.

- Sim. Eu estava a caminho de Sai para oferecer-lhe a mão de minha filha. Paramos no castelo dos Uchihas para trocar os cavalos. Estávamos lá quando o mensageiro chegou com as notícias para seu pai: Que o compromisso estava cancelado e que você estava aqui afogando suas mágoas. Pareceu-me providencial. Sempre gostei de você e sua família. É honrado. E Sakura - meu doce amor - me falou bem de você. Penso que a impressionou, ou tanto como um menino de dez anos pode impressionar...

Os olhos do rei mostraram um brilho especial.

- As terras de Uzumaki estão a um dia de viagem, e o tempo é essencial. Eu... - fazendo uma pausa enquanto recordava sua pressa, Ichiro voltou a gritar uma ordem aos estábulos, logo retomou o bate-papo. - Então é um noivo afortunado.

- Muito afortunado... - Sasuke suspirou, então fez um gesto de desculpa enquanto o rei o olhava severamente. - Mas, por que agora, meu Lorde? Deveria estar no Chinon. Seu filho Jiro e o rei da França...

- E Shiro, - Ichiro disse severamente. - uniu-se a eles.

Sasuke e Naruto intercambiaram um olhar de horror diante disso. Parecia que os rumores eram verdadeiros então. O filho favorito do rei se uniu à rebelião. Essas notícias deviam ter sido um golpe para o velho monarca. A aparição de Akimichi com os melhores cavalos de Uzumaki chamaram sua atenção, e o Rei Ichiro impacientemente se moveu para encontrar o homem.

- Bem, bem - ele disse com aprovação, examinando os animais rapidamente. - Muito bons cavalos, Uzumaki. Dê a seu pai meus elogios quando o vir. A propósito, Como está ele?

- OH! Melhor, meu Lorde. Melhorando dia a dia - Naruto assegurou-lhe. O rei tomou as rédeas de um dos cavalos e começou a montar.

Naruto ficou surpreso de que o rei recordasse da enfermidade de seu pai, quando estava acossado com tantos problemas pessoais.

- Bem. - Acomodando-se na sela, ele olhou-os de cima. - Bem, o que estão esperando? Montem!

Sasuke e Naruto viram os dois cavalos que o chefe de estábulos estava tirando, então rapidamente avançaram para cumprir a ordem.

- Até onde todos sabem, eu ainda estou em Chinon - Ichiro anunciou. - supõe-se que acreditam que estou isolado, me recuperando da perda de homens de Konoha.

- Perda Konoha? - Naruto perguntou com desânimo.

- Sim. - O rei girou seu cavalo em direção aos portões e o urgiu a avançar.

Akimichi foi imediatamente a sua direita, seguindo seu passo. Sasuke teve que esporear seu cavalo para mantê-lo suficientemente perto para ouvir Ichiro à medida que partiam.

- Jiro atacou a meus homens de Konoha. Eu ordenei que a aldeia fora do portão fosse incendiada para mantê-lo afastado, mas o vento mudou de direção E Konoha ficou reduzida a cinzas.

Sasuke estremeceu com essas notícias. O rei tinha nascido lá. Seu pai, o Conde de Anjou tinha sido enterrado lá. A perda de sua terra natal teria sido algo duro de assimilar.

E Sasuke estava seguro que havia algo mais nessa história que ele precisava saber.

- O que disse? - Naruto perguntou do lado esquerdo de Sasuke. - Disse que Konoha foi queimada?

Ignorando a pergunta, Sasuke se dirigiu ao rei.

- E ainda assim veio para ver o casamento de sua filha? Por que não esperar até que tudo se arrumasse?

Ichiro pareceu descontente com a pergunta, mas depois de um olhar feroz a Sasuke por sua impertinência, ele replicou:

- Para assegurar da segurança dela se as coisas não saírem como espero.

- Que segurança?- Sasuke pressionou. Se esperava que ele se ocupasse da segurança da moça, tinha que saber quais eram as ameaças.

O rei se manteve calado por tanto tempo, que Sasuke começou a pensar que não responderia então ele de repente anunciou.

- Há rumores de que Kyoko mandou matar a mãe de Sakura. Eu acredito neles.

- Mas a rainha Kyoko estava presa na época de sua morte - Naruto assinalou, empurrando o cavalo de Sasuke com o seu próprio enquanto tentava manter-se dentro da conversação.

- Sim, mas ela tem criados que lhe são fiéis e que estão dispostos a fazer o que ela ordena.

- Mas que ela desejasse a morte de Sakura o suficiente para mandar assassiná-la? - Sasuke perguntou, freando com as rédeas a seu próprio cavalo, tentando apartar do cavalo do rei enquanto se aproximavam do portão.

- Como recordará, minha esposa é onze anos mais velha que eu. Eu tinha 19 anos quando nos casamos e ela trinta. E ela estava recentemente divorciada do Louis VII, o rei da França. Ela tinha perdido seu título como rainha da França, casou-se comigo, e se converteu na rainha da Inglaterra. Acha que ela se arriscaria a ser destituída novamente? A outra anulação? A perder outra coroa? - ele sacudiu a cabeça - Não.

Inclinando-se para frente, Naruto perguntou,

- Por que não a...

- Castigá-la? Matá-la por suas ações? Quis fazê-lo. Mas tinha feito uma promessa a Sakura. Ela me fez jurar que nunca tiraria Kyoko do trono. Ela não queria ser rainha, só a mim. Minha doce e ingênua Sakura.

Disse-me que isso só me causaria mais problemas e seria causa de outro motim político contra mim. Além disso, ela temia por nossa filha. Tinha medo que Eleanor pudesse mandar matar à menina por vingança.

Houve um silêncio por um momento; então Sasuke murmurou:

- Eu não sabia que tinham tido uma menina.

- Ninguém sabe sua mãe a desejou muito.

Todos se mantiveram em silêncio salvo pelo ruído dos cascos dos cavalos enquanto cruzavam a ponte sobre o fosso; então o rei anunciou seriamente.

- Esses cães agarrando meus calcanhares, rapazes. Meus filhos querem me derrubar. Antes que isso aconteça, assegurarei o futuro de minha filha.

- Então estamos indo procurar a sua filha para casá-la com Sasuke?

Sasuke olhou ferozmente a seu amigo. Naruto soava muito alegre. Porque não era ele quem estava por ser forçado a casar-se com a filha bastarda do rei da Inglaterra. Deus querido, a mera idéia o decompunha.

Agora passaria toda sua vida cuidando dessa pequena malcriada...

- Sim - o rei interrompeu seus pensamentos. - Ela passou sua vida na abadia de Suna. Devemos ir lá e realizar o casamento; então Akimichi e eu devemos voltar para Chinon.

Você, Uzumaki, pode ajudar Sasuke a voltar para sua fortaleza para procurar seus homens. Vocês dois, devem ser capazes de mantê-la segura.

Olhou para seu futuro genro.

- Teria preferido que seus homens nos acompanhassem Sasuke, para ter uma escolta adequada para a volta, mas nos fariam viajar mais lentamente. E não tenho mais tempo.

Quando Sasuke assentiu em silêncio, Ichiro aparentemente decidiu que tudo estava de acordo. O rei urgiu seu cavalo a um ritmo de galope. Tudo o que Sasuke podia pensar, enquanto esporeava seu cavalo, era que logo estaria casado.

CONTINUA....

* * *

**É isso aí, uma adaptação com SasuxSaku... Será que vocês vão gostar? Será que devo continuar? Para poder saber, deixem um review sim?**

**Ah e só pra constar mais uma vez, essa fic não é plagio e sua historia não me pertence.**

**Postarei os capítulos de quinze em quinze dias afinal eles não são nada pequenos, e pra adapta da um trabalho danado... Tem que revisar um montão de vezes pra vê se ficou tudo certinho e ainda assim acaba ocorrendo alguns erros...**

**Coloquei a lista de personagens caso tenha deixado algum passar sem querer... se isso ocorrer, podem recorrer a lista e me darem um puxão de orelha sim?**

**Então, ate a próxima (18/04/2010), e espero receber reviews com a opinião de vocês!!!**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Nota: **__**"Sempre"**__ não me pertence, e sim a Lynsay Sands, autora do livro que pode ser encontrado gratuitamente na internet... Estou apenas adaptando a historia para o mundo de Naruto, portanto, não estou plagiando._

* * *

**Personagens**

**Rosemunde** = Sakura

**Aric **= Sasuke

**Robert de Shambley** = Naruto

**Rei Henry** = Ichiro

**Bispo Shrewsbury** = Bispo Akimichi **(gente eu so peguei emprestado o sobrenome do Choji, entao nao imaginem ele como bispo e sim um velho capenga ok? XD).**

**Delia** = Karin

**Eleanor = **Kyoko

**Richard = **Jiro

**John = **Shiro

**Rosshuen = **Sai

**Irmã Adela** = Tsnunade

**Irmã Eustice** = Tenten **(alguém já imaginou a Tenten como freira??? Eu não ;P)**

**Irmã Beatrice = **Kurenai

**Irmã Margaret = **Ayumi

**Irmã Clarice = **Sayumi

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Lady Tsnunade, abadia de Suna, franziu a testa ao observar a extensão da mesa onde todas as freiras estavam sentadas para a comida do meio-dia. A irmã Sayumi, a irmã Tenten e lady Sakura estavam faltando.

Não era estranho que a irmã Sayumi se atrasasse.

A mulher estava atrasada para todas suas tarefas. Muito provavelmente ela se esqueceu de ir procurar o incenso para a missa que teria lugar após o almoço, e tinha ido buscá-lo, irmã Sayumi sempre esquecia o incenso.

Mas a irmã Tenten e lady Sakura sempre eram pontuais, previsíveis como uma regra. Mas elas tampouco estiveram na refeição da manhã. Tampouco estiveram nas orações da madrugada e da manhã. Em Suna, precisava de uma emergência para que uma freira não assistisse às orações, e esta não seria uma exceção. A irmã Tenten e lady Sakura tinham estado nos estábulos durante a noite e boa parte da manhã, ocupando-se de uma égua que estava por parir seu potro.

Mas certamente elas não estavam ainda ocupadas com isso! Ela se irritou, então olhou em direção à irmã Kurenai, que tropeçava com as palavras da passagem que estava lendo.

Tsnunade arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente. A irmã Ayumi fez um movimento com suas mãos, imitando a ação de ordenhar uma úbere.

Tsnunade piscou, logo se deu conta que ela sustentava a jarra com leite enquanto pensava nas mulheres desaparecidas. Passando a jarra à irmã Ayumi, a abadessa fez um gesto para que as outras continuassem com sua comida, então levantou-se e se moveu para a porta. Ela mal tinha entrado no corredor quando viu a irmã Sayumi que se apressava pelo corredor com um ligeiro rubor culposo em seu rosto.

Como não podia falar durante a refeição, Lady Tsnunade uma vez mais arqueou uma sobrancelha, exigindo uma explicação da mulher atrasada.

Suspirando, Sayumi levantou sua mão e inseriu um dedo em sua fossa nasal, em um gesto para avisar que esqueceu o incenso para a missa - tal como Tsnunade suspeitava.

Sacudindo a cabeça, a abadessa fez um gesto para que Sayumi fosse à comida; em seguida partiu para os estábulos.

O lugar estava em silêncio salvo pelo sussurro suave de feno quando vários animais se moveram e olhavam curiosamente para ela quando entrou. Levantando a bainha de sua saia para evitar arrastá-la e sujá-la em algo desagradável, ela avançou até alcançar o último compartimento. Lá, a irmã Tenten e lady Sakura estavam ajoelhadas diante de uma égua ofegante. A abadessa ficou parada por um momento, observando afetuosamente as costas curvadas enquanto as mulheres trabalhavam com o animal; então sua boca se curvou com desânimo quando Tenten se moveu e ela pôde ver exatamente como lady Sakura estava trabalhando.

- Em nome de Deus, que estão fazendo?

Sakura ficou rígida ante essa exclamação de horror vinda detrás, sua cabeça girando brevemente para ver a abadessa boquiaberta observando-a com desânimo. Então Sakura girou rapidamente para acalmar à égua quando o animal relinchou, Tenten conduziu à horrorizada Tsnunade a uns passos de distância, murmurando uma série de explicações à medida que elas se moviam.

- A égua está tendo problemas. Esteve em trabalho de parto por horas antes que nos déssemos conta que o potro está virado. Lady Sakura está tentando ajudá-la.

- Ela tem suas mãos... Dentro da égua! - Tsnunade comentou com horror.

- Ela está tentando girar o potro - Tenten explicou rapidamente.

- Mas...

- Não é hora da refeição do meio-dia? - Sakura sussurrou com exasperação, tirando a mão que segurava as patas do potro e bateu levemente a anca da égua. O animal estava ficando nervoso pelo tom da voz da abadessa.

- Isto é uma emergência. Deus perdoará que tenhamos quebrado o silêncio durante a comida.

- É uma emergência - Tsnunade prontamente respondeu.

- Sim, esperaremos que nossa égua consiga agora - Sakura murmurou, movendo-se rapidamente quando o cavalo começou a chutar em uma tentativa desesperada para ficar de pé.

A irmã Tenten moveu imediatamente, indo segurar a cabeça da égua. Murmurando palavras tranqüilizadoras ao animal assustado.

A preocupação quase a superou, mas Tsnunade conseguiu conter-se enquanto Sakura se deixava cair outra vez de joelhos perto das ancas da égua. A diferença da irmã Tenten, que estava vestida com o hábito branco, a moça estava vestida com as enormes calças e o casaco do rapaz do estábulo. Era costume que a garota usasse essa roupa quando trabalhava nos estábulos. Sakura se sentia muito mais cômoda que com um vestido, e Tsnunade, apesar do que lhe ditava seu sentido comum, fazia pouco para dissuadi-la de usar essa roupa escandalosa. Sempre tinha gostado da moça, e não havia nenhuma autoridade nesse lugar para desaprovar esse costume. Mas já tinha explicado que deveria descartar as roupas de rapaz para sempre, - junto com muitas outras coisas - uma vez que ela tomasse o véu e se tornasse freira.

Esses pensamentos abandonaram a Tsnunade, e teve um estremecimento quando Sakura uma vez mais colocou suas mãos na égua, chegando a tomar o potro para tentar ajudá-lo a chegar a este mundo.

- Graças a Deus que seu pai, o rei, não está aqui para ver isto - Tsnunade murmurou, recordando de manter sua voz tranqüila. Não desejava assustar ao cavalo novamente.

- Ver o quê?

As três mulheres ficaram rígidas diante dessa voz profunda. Os olhos de Tenten se arregalaram de horror quando ela olhou além da abadessa, em direção à entrada dos estábulos. Sua expressão foi suficiente para dizer a Tsnunade que tinha reconhecido corretamente a voz. O lorde, ao que parecia, não estava particularmente cortês esse dia. O rei tinha chegado para ver no que sua filha se converteu sob sua tutela.

Endireitando seus ombros, Tsnunade girou com resignação em direção a Ichiro, notando os homens que estavam com ele enquanto forçava um sorriso de boas vindas.

- Rei Ichiro. Bem vindo.

O monarca sacudiu a cabeça saudando a abadessa, mas sua atenção estava centrada em sua filha. Ela o olhou por cima de seu ombro, um sorriso radiante substituindo a ansiedade de seu rosto.

- Papai!

Ichiro começou a sorrir, mas se deteve quando viu a imagem dela.

- Que diabos está fazendo nos estábulos, moça? E vestida como um m-menino. - Ele olhou ferozmente Tsnunade - Não te pago o suficiente para que contrate um rapaz para os estábulos? Falta-me o respeito colocando minha filha para trabalhar com os animais?

- Oh, papai. - Sakura riu, despreocupada por seu mau humor aparente. - Sabe que é minha escolha. Todos devemos trabalhar em algo e eu prefiro os estábulos a esfregar os pisos do convento. - A última parte de sua declaração foi distraída por um murmúrio. Ela voltou para o que estava fazendo. A curiosidade de Ichiro foi despertada.

- O que está fazendo?

Sakura levantou a vista, havia ansiedade em seu rosto.

- Esta égua esteve em trabalho de parto por mais de um dia. Está perdendo suas forças. Temo que vá morrer se não a ajudarmos, mas não posso girar o potro.

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam, Ichiro observou para onde sua mão tinha desaparecido. O horror invadiu seu rosto.

- Por que... O que...

Suspirando, Sakura com calma explicou.

- O potro está virado. Estou tentando girá-lo, mas não posso achar sua cabeça.

As sobrancelhas de Ichiro se arquearam com isso.

- Não vais machucar a égua colocando o braço dentro dela desse modo?

- Não sei - ela disse pragmaticamente, colocando o braço mais dentro no animal. - Mas ambos, a égua e o potro certamente vão morrer se não fazermos algo.

- Embora... - Franzindo o cenho, Ichiro disse - Deixa isso para... né... - ele olhou em direção à freira que agora retrocedia para Sakura e o cavalo.

- A irmã Tenten - Lady Tsnunade completou.

- Sim. A irmã Tenten. Deixa que a irmã se ocupe disso, filha. Não tenho muito tempo para estar aqui e...

- Oh, não poderia fazer isso, Papai. Arruinaria as mangas do hábito da irmã Tenten. Isto não levará muito tempo, estou segura que...

- Eu dou a mínima para as mangas de sua irmã - Ichiro replicou, avançando para arrastar sua filha se fosse necessário, mas o olhar de rogo de sua filha o fez deter-se. Ela era muito parecida com sua mãe. Ichiro achava impossível recusar à mãe algo.

Por que devia ser diferente com sua filha?

Suspirando, ele tirou a capa e a deu a Tenten, em seguida, tirou o casaco e o deu também.

- Quem te ensinou isto? - ele perguntou grunhindo, curvando-se para ajoelhar-se a seu lado na palha.

- Ninguém - ela admitiu, lançando-lhe um sorriso que ganhou seu coração. Isso imediatamente fez que ele deixasse de lado sua impaciência e sua raiva. - Me ocorreu quando vi o problema. De outro modo ela morrerá.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ele se moveu para perto dela como pôde para colocar suas mãos dentro da égua para ajudar.

- Não pode achar a cabeça?

Sakura assentiu.

- Tenho as patas traseiras, mas não posso...

- Aqui! A tenho. Está entupida com algo. - ele fez uma pausa. - Aqui vamos.

Sakura sentiu que as pernas deslizavam de suas mãos e se afastavam. Tirou suas mãos da égua quando seu pai girou o animal dentro do ventre da mãe até que sua cabeça esteve no ângulo correto.

- A égua está muito fraca. Terá que... - enquanto essas palavras saíam de sua boca, ela arrastou a cabeça e as patas dianteiras do potro. Segundos mais tarde o potro estava sobre a palha.

- OH - Sakura ofegou, observando à criatura de patas magras que tentava parar-se na palha. - Não é adorável?

- Sim - Ichiro concordou grunhindo; então ele clareou sua garganta, agarrou seu braço, e a ajudou a ficar de pé. - Vem. Há pouco tempo. Além disso, não é apropriado para uma moça de sua posição estar participando destas coisas.

- Oh, papai. - Rindo, Sakura se lançou em seus braços como fazia desde menina. Ichiro rapidamente fechou seus braços ao redor dela e desistiu da reprimenda.

* * *

- Então ela é a filha do rei.

Sasuke moveu-se desconfortavelmente, seu olhar deixou à moça que o rei abraçava e foi para seu amigo.

- Ela é adorável.

Bastante - Sasuke aceitou. - A menos que a memória me falte, ela parece ser uma cópia exata da bela Sakura.

- Sua memória não falha. Ela é a imagem exata de sua mãe - Akimichi concordou. - À exceção do cabelo. Isso ela herdou de alguma mutação genética, afinal, são rosas. Esperemos que ela não tenha herdado do pai seu mau humor.

- Ela foi criada e educada corretamente, bispo. Com disciplina e bondade, e a desobediência não é uma característica dela - a abadessa anunciou firmemente, olhando severamente para Akimichi por sugerir que a moça poderia ter sido malcriada.

Então, parecendo recuperar-se, ela forçou um sorriso e em um tom muito mais piedoso murmurou - É muito gratificante saber que sua Majestade tenha recebido minha mensagem. Quando nos inteiramos que ele estava na Normandia, tememos que ele não pudesse receber as notícias a tempo de voltar para completar a cerimônia.

Sasuke trocou um olhar com Naruto, em seguida, perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Que cerimônia?

- Que cerimônia? - Tsnunade repetiu com assombro. - Lady Sakura vai tomar o véu amanhã.

Houve silêncio por um momento após o anúncio, em seguida, Naruto murmurou:

- O rei vai ficar um pouco surpreso com isso.

- O que! - o rugido do Ichiro atraiu sua atenção.

- Acredito que ele acaba de inteirar-se - Sasuke murmurou, virando para olhar o rei Ichiro. O rosto do rei mostrava uma carranca furiosa e estava tão avermelhado que parecia quase púrpura. Até seu cabelo parecia ter-se avermelhado, pois luzia mais vermelho do que cinza. Ele caminhou furiosamente para eles, com as mãos e os dentes apertados.

Sua filha o seguia, com uma expressão surpresa e confusão no rosto.

- Eu pensei que você soubesse papai. Pensei que você havia recebido minha mensagem e você veio para testemunhar... - Suas palavras cessaram abruptamente quando seu pai fez uma pausa e girou para ela com fúria.

- Isso não deve acontecer! Ouviu-me? - Repito-o, não vai ser uma freira. Mas... Sua mãe, que Deus guarde sua alma insistiu nisso antes de morrer, e não pude fazer nada respeito a isso nesse momento. Mas posso e vou fazer algo agora. Sou seu pai, e não permitirei que arruíne sua vida se tornando freira.

Sakura pareceu brevemente sobressaltada diante dessas palavras; então vendo a dureza da expressão da abadessa pelo insulto implícito das palavras de seu pai, ela permitiu-se dar rédea solta a suas emoções.

- Não estarei arruinando minha vida! É perfeitamente aceitável converter-se na noiva de Deus! Eu...

- Deus te abençoará com filhos? - Ichiro perguntou, interrompendo suas palavras.

Ela pareceu brevemente surpreendida por isso, logo se recuperou para replicar.

- Possivelmente. Ele abençoou à Virgem Maria com o Jesus.

- Jesus? - por um momento pareceu que o rei ia explodir, ou morreria de um colapso. Seu rosto estava púrpura de ira.

Foi o bispo quem interveio, chamando a atenção do rei com palavras gentis.

- Sua Majestade, é uma grande honra convertê-la noiva de Deus, se Sakura verdadeiramente tiver uma vocação, não está certo forçá-la a...

- Silencio! - Ichiro se dirigiu ao homem. - Não quero ouvir seu discurso religioso. Graças a você, quase não chegamos a tempo aqui. Se eu não tivesse ouvido falar da ruptura do compromisso de Sasuke e economizado um dia de viagem escolhendo-o a ele como noivo em vez de Sai, teríamos chegado aqui muito tarde! - Girando para a abadessa, ele rugiu - por que não fui informado destes planos?

A abadessa piscou surpreendida.

- Nós... Eu pensei que sabia, meu Lorde. Foi o desejo da mãe de Sakura, que ela seguisse seus passos e se tornasse freira. Ela disse isso em seu leito de morte. Como você não arrumou um compromisso, acreditei que aceitava essa decisão.

- Eu não aceito - respondeu ele, em seguida, acrescentou: - E eu fiz um acordo.

O que eu quis dizer foi porque não fui informado da cerimônia iminente?

- Bem... Não sei sua Majestade. Eu mandei avisar a um tempo atrás. A informação deveria ter chegado com bastante tempo de antecipação para que pudesse assistir. Esperávamos que pudesse assistir à cerimônia.

O rei se dirigiu a Akimichi novamente, com os olhos acusadores, mas o bispo ruborizou e murmurou:

- Estivemos viajando muito, meu Lorde. Konoha, em seguida Chinon... Possivelmente a mensagem chegou depois que partimos. Ocuparei-me de checar isso no momento em que voltarmos.

Ichiro o olhou brevemente, então se dirigiu a sua filha.

- Não tomará o véu. Se casará. É minha única filha que não se rebelou contra mim. Quero ter netos de você.

- Shiro nunca se rebelou contra você.

- Ele se uniu a meus inimigos.

- Isso é só um rumor - ela discutiu com desdém.

- E se for verdade?

- A boca de Sakura se apertou ante essa possibilidade. Na verdade, nenhum homem em toda história tinha sofrido tantas traições, como seu pai. Todos os seus filhos legítimos, seus meio-irmãos se voltaram contra ele, sob a influência de sua mãe, a Rainha Kyoko. - Você ainda tem Kiro e Sasori - ela sussurrou, mencionando os outros dois filhos bastardos de Ichiro.

Sua expressão se fez solene ante isso, e ele estendeu os braços para apertar os ombros da filha.

- Mas eles não nasceram de minha bela Sakura. O amor da minha vida. Eu sou um homem velho e egoísta, filha. Quero ver o fruto desse amor crescer e florescer e derramar sua semente nesta terra, não a quero afogado e morto aqui neste convento.

Quero vê-la casada.

Sakura suspirou, seus ombros se afundaram em derrota.

- Então o farei. Quem é meu prometido?

Sasuke ficou rígido quando o rei de repente virou para ele.

- Uchiha. - O rei fez um gesto para que ele avançasse, e Sasuke inconscientemente endireitou seus ombros. - Minha filha, Sakura. Filha, seu marido, Uchiha Sasuke.

- Como vai, milorde? - ela murmurou educadamente, estendendo sua mão. Então, fazendo uma careta de desculpas quando notou que sua mão não estava limpa mas sim manchada com substâncias de seu trabalho recente dentro da égua.

Sakura retraiu sua mão e fez uma reverência rápida.

- Lamento minha roupa, mas não estávamos esperando visitas hoje. Antes que Aric pudesse murmurar uma resposta cortês, o rei anunciou.

- Deveria se trocar.

Sua cabeça girou.

- Me trocar?

- Sim. Não desejará se casar com essa roupa.

- O casamento vai acontecer agora? - Desânimo era a única palavra para descrever sua reação, e Sasuke realmente podia entendê-la. Tudo isso também era um pouco decepcionante para ele.

- Assim que você se mudar, devo voltar para Chinon.

- Mas...

- Ocupe-se para que se vista corretamente - o rei ordenou à irmã Tenten, então tomou o braço da abadessa Tsnunade e a urgiu a sair do estábulo.

- Quero falar uma palavra com a abadessa.

Sakura ficou boquiaberta olhando-os, então olhou para Tenten com um sobressalto quando a irmã tocou seu braço e fez que a seguisse.

- Vou me casar?

- Sim. - Tenten olhou com preocupação à moça enquanto ambas saíam dos estábulos. Sakura estava muito pálida.

- Eu pensei que ia ser uma freira como você.

- Tudo ficará bem - Tenten murmurou tranqüilizando-a, dirigindo-se às portas do convento e tomando o corredor da esquerda. O Rei Henry e a abadessa Tsnunade já estavam fora da vista.

- Sim - Sakura aceitou. - Tudo ficará bem. - Então seus ombros se afundaram, e ela sussurrou. - Mas eu ia ser freira.

- Parece que não estava verdadeiramente destinada a tomar o véu.

- OH, mas ia fazer - Sakura assegurou. - Minha mãe desejava isso. Ela disse à abadessa. E meu pai nunca arrumou um compromisso. Eu nasci para ser uma freira.

- Não parece - Tenten a corrigiu brandamente.

- Mas se Deus quer que eu tome o véu? E se ele se zangar porque não me torno uma freira?

- É muito provável que Deus tenha seus próprios planos para você, Sakura. De outro modo ele teria detido seu pai para que chegasse depois da cerimônia. Assim intervém Deus, não? - Franzindo o cenho, Sakura sacudiu a cabeça para considerar essa idéia. A irmã Tenten continuou - Parece-me que deve ter sido Deus quem trouxe seu pai aqui a tempo para impedir a cerimônia.

- Sim - Sakura murmurou hesitante. - Mas por que Deus quer que eu me case quando eu poderia me tornar freira?

- Possivelmente ele tenha algo mais importante para que faça sendo uma esposa.

- Possivelmente - ela murmurou, mas era óbvio por seu tom que estava tendo dificuldade em avaliar essa possibilidade.

Suspirando para si mesma, Tenten a apressou a entrar em uma cela pequena que havia sido o quarto de Sakura desde sua infância.

Conduzindo à moça para dentro, Tenten a fez sentar-se na cama pequena e dura,em seguida virou para procurar na arca o vestido que Sakura ia usar na cerimônia do dia seguinte. Voltando-se com as mãos vazias, Tenten franziu o cenho.

- Onde está seu vestido branco?

Sakura levantou a vista distraidamente.

- Vestido branco? OH! A irmã Ayumi se ofereceu para pendurá-lo para tirar-lhe as rugas.

- Ah! - Sacudindo a cabeça, Tenten foi para a porta. - Me espere aqui. Voltarei imediatamente.

Sakura observou a porta fechar-se atrás de sua amiga e mentora, então afundou-se de volta na cama com um suspiro. Era difícil assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

Só essa manhã, sua vida havia sido previsível e rotineira, um caminho confortável e seguro.

Agora os eventos estavam fora de seu controle, mudando o curso de sua vida, e ela não estava segura que ia em uma direção que desejasse. Mas parecia que tinha pouca escolha. As decisões de seu pai eram determinantes.

Então teria que se casar, com um homem que ela nunca tinha conhecido antes, um homem que ela mal tinha visto brevemente uns minutos atrás quando seu pai o apresentou. Deveria ter olhado mais cuidadosamente por mais tempo, mas de repente havia sentido tímida. Era uma nova sensação para ela. Não teve muitas ocasiões para estar na presença de homens durante sua vida. Os únicos homens que tinha conhecido eram seu pai; seu criado e companheiro constante, o bispo Akimichi, e o padre Abemott, o sacerdote que oficiava a missa dos domingos na abadia. A reverenda madre dava missa no resto da semana.

Também tinha conhecido o moço do estábulo uns anos atrás. Mas ele não tinha durado muito tempo em seu posto. Uma semana, talvez; então ele a tinha encurralado no estábulo e pressionado os lábios contra os seus.

Muito surpreendida para reagir, no princípio Sakura só ficou quieta.

No momento em que recuperou da surpresa, a curiosidade e uma espécie de estremecimento de prazer lhe impediu de protestar. Para sua vergonha, ela não o deteve até que ele começou a cobrir seus seios com as mãos.

Sakura tinha considerado pará-lo, sabendo que tudo o que sentia tão maravilhoso que devia ser um pecado, tudo o que era divertimento parecia ser um pecado, de acordo com as irmãs. Mas Sakura nunca saberia se o teria detido, pois Tenten os encontrou acidentalmente. Num minuto ela estava envolta no abraço caloroso do moço, e ao seguinte ele estava sendo arrastado pelas orelhas para fora do estábulo. Tenten então falou que Sakura nunca devia deixar que um homem a beijasse e a tocasse novamente. Isso era mau. Os lábios eram para falar, e os seios para ordenhar.

A abadessa tinha despachado o moço do estábulo no mesmo dia.

* * *

- Ela não parecia contente com a notícia de seu casamento - Naruto murmurou.

Movendo-se no banco onde as freiras tinham acomodado os homens para comer enquanto eles esperavam, Sasuke tirou seu olhar da comida que não podia digerir, apesar de parecer deliciosa, e observou seu amigo.

- Não, ele concordou com desânimo.

- Bem, possivelmente só seja a surpresa. - Sasuke grunhiu.

- Ela é muito bonita.

Sasuke grunhiu novamente. Ele parecia estar longe de sentir-se alegre por isso, e Naruto suspirou.

- Certamente não teme que ela possa ser infiel? Esta moça foi criada em um convento, homem. Ela não pode ter aprendido a mentir e a enganar do modo que faz uma mulher criada na corte.

Sasuke se manteve calado por um momento, logo murmurou:

- Lembra-se da minha prima, Clothilde?

- Clothilde? - ele pensou, então riu. - Oh, sim. A moça cuja mãe não permitia comer doces para que não perdesse todos os dentes antes de se casar.

Sasuke fez uma careta.

- Nem um só doce passou por seus lábios antes do dia de seu casamento, mas ela comeu uma grande bandeja de doces em seu banquete de casamento.

- Sim. - Naruto riu novamente enquanto recordava do fato. - Ela comeu uma bandeja de doces.

- E ainda segue gostando dos doces. Talvez muito e porque foi privada de doce por muito tempo. Em dois anos de casamento, ela ganhou seis vezes seu peso original. E perdeu três dentes.

Naruto estremeceu.

- Não me diga que teme que sua esposa engorde e perca seus dentes?

Sasuke fez uma careta, em seguida suspirou.

- O que falta em um convento?

- Bem, eu entendo que elas podem ser um pouco rígidas, mas eu tenho certeza que ocasionalmente comem alguns doces ou...

- Se esqueça dos malditos doces! - Sasuke explodiu. - Homens. É homens o que faltam nos conventos.

- Sim, bem, mas justamente essa é a razão de sua existência e... OH! - Naruto sacudiu a cabeça. - acho que entendo. Teme que por ter sido privada da companhia de homens todos estes anos, sua esposa se afeiçoe a sua companhia.

Sasuke murmurou entre dentes. Não podia entender. Seu amigo sempre havia sido tão obtuso?

- Sasuke, amigo. Não permita que o comportamento de Karin confunda sua visão das coisas. Ela foi criada por seu tio, Lorde Stratham, o mais notório mulherengo da Terra.

- Sim, mas...

- E ela não pode conter suas paixões. Entendo que não possa estar tranqüilo, mas não pode ser algo tão mau como Karin. Se tem medo que ela se interesse por outros homens, simplesmente você só tem que mantê-la longe da corte.

- A mantenha no campo, onde os únicos homens que ela possa conhecer sejam camponeses e criados. Certamente ela foi educada para não se misturar com eles. - Ele bateu nas costas do amigo.

- OH, sim. O rei muito provavelmente ficará muito feliz em não ver sua filha nunca mais - Sasuke murmurou. Naruto franziu o cenho.

- OH, é obvio. Ele provavelmente desejará vê-la na corte ocasionalmente.

- Muito provavelmente - Sasuke concordou secamente.

- Ele parece sentir muito carinho por ela. - O cenho franzido de Naruto se aprofundou quando pensou nisso. - Isso poderia ser um problema, certo? Jesus! Você Terá um rei como sogro - ele se deu conta do completo significado disso.

- Se não a fizer feliz, ele poderia mandar te esquartejar. Que situação tão difícil!

- Naruto.

- Sim?

- Para de tentar me fazer sentir melhor.

* * *

A preocupação de Sakura cessou abruptamente com a abertura da porta.

Suspirando, ela se sentou enquanto a irmã Tenten entrava com o vestido cuidadosamente pendurado em seu braço.

- As rugas desapareceram - a freira informou e começou a fechar a porta da cela, mas fez uma pausa quando a voz da abadessa soou no corredor. Quando Tsnunade chegou à porta, tanto Tenten e Sakura estavam esperando curiosas. Tsnunade correu para Sakura.

- Oh, minha querida menina - ela murmurou ternamente, sentou-se na cama ao lado da moça. E a abraçou. - Tudo vai ficar bem. Você verá. Deus tem um caminho especial para que siga e deve confiar nele.

- Sim, foi isso que a irmã Tenten me disse - Sakura sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos. Estranhamente, as lágrimas não a tinham ameaçado até a abadessa oferecer-lhe conforto. Sempre havia sido desse modo. Enquanto ambas, Tenten e a abadessa tinham ocupado o lugar de sua mãe, era à abadessa a quem Sakura recorria para colocar-lhe um curativo em um joelho arranhado e para aliviar sua dor. E nunca falhava: Sakura podia manter-se tranqüila e sorridente com a ferida no joelho até que a abadessa aparecia; diante da primeira imagem do rosto de Tsnunade, ela sempre se rompia e chorava.

- Oh, vamos, minha menina. Não chore. Deve ter fé em Deus. Ele escolheu este caminho para você. Certamente existe uma razão.

- Não estou chorando com medo do que virá... - ela se corrigiu - basicamente, não. Estou chorando pelo que se acaba.

Confusa, a abadessa sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente.

- O que está acabando?

- Eu terei que deixar todas vocês, a única família que conheci, além de meu pai - ela adicionou.

Tenten e Tsnunade compartilharam um olhar abatido, seus próprios olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas com essa realidade. Elas estavam muito alvoroçadas para considerar essa verdade.

- Bem... - a irmã Tenten olhou desesperadamente a seu redor, olhando a qualquer lugar menos para a jovem que havia sido sua assistente nos estábulos desde que era uma menina, a pequena Sakura que havia agarrado em suas saias no momento em que ela foi capaz de permanecer de pé e aprendido a andar. A freira tinha ensinado tudo o que sabia a ela, o rosto de Tenten se carregou de dor pela separação.

- Sim - Tsnunade murmurou com tristeza, seu próprio olhar choroso fixo no chão. Ela havia se encarregado de Sakura desde o seu nascimento. Os cachos de cabelos roseos e o sorriso doce do bebê haviam derretido seu coração como nunca nada tinha feito. Contradizendo os costumes, ela tinha fiscalizado as lições da menina pessoalmente. Ela tinha passado hora após hora expandindo a mente da criança, estimulando-a com paciência, e restringindo a volatilidade que sempre pareceu acompanhar os ruivos. A recompensa do seu esforço foi grande, Sakura era tudo que ela teria desejado em uma filha. Com um gesto de dor, a abadessa ficou de pé.

- Todo pássaro tem que deixar o ninho um dia - ela disse com praticidade. Moveu-se para a porta, só para fazer uma pausa e olhar para trás em dúvida. - Nunca pensei que algum dia você nos deixaria, Sakura. Não estava preparada.

Tsnunade suspirou.

- Acreditei que você nunca necessitaria desse conhecimento, omiti ensinar-lhe coisas sobre o casamento e o leito conjugal.

- O leito conjugal? - Sakura franziu o cenho com preocupação enquanto notava um súbito rubor de pudor nas faces da mulher.

A abadessa a olhou fixamente, perdida por um momento, então girou abruptamente afastando-se.

- A irmã Tenten vai te explica - ela disse abruptamente. Ela começava a escapar do quarto, então fez uma pausa para acrescentar - Mas faça rapidamente, irmã. O rei está muito impaciente para terminar com tudo isto.

A porta se fechou, deixando Tenten olhando-a em estado de estupefação.

CONTINUA...

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

_**BruhII**__**:**__ que bom que você gostou da fic... Sim o nome do livro é o mesmo que a do titulo... Hentai??? Será??? O que você acha??? kkkk to brincando, vai ter sim porem só mais pra frente...Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também, to aguardando sua opinião viu?! Beijos_

_**GiGi Haruno**__**:**__ ah obrigada, fiquei lisonjeada com o elogio, espero que continue acompanhando a historia e comentando... Muitas emoções estão por vir. Beijokass!!!_

_**Kalinka Leto**__: gostou mesmo??? Então continua lendo, e deixando reviews ne??? Bjos..._

_**LihUchiha**__**:**__ fico feliz que tenha gostado... Não deixe de nos acompanhar sim?!_

* * *

**Ai gente, fiquei TAO feliz que vocês estão gostando da historia... Aí, como eu nao resisti, acabei postando antecipadamente...**

**Não se esqueçam que eu coloquei a lista de personagens caso tenha deixado algum passar**

**É gente, é isso aí, nos vemos daqui a 15 dias (25/04/2010)**

**Ah e só pra constar mais uma vez, essa fic não é plagio e sua historia não me pertence.**

**Mereço reviews??? xD**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Nota: **__**"Sempre"**__ não me pertence, e sim a Lynsay Sands, autora do livro que pode ser encontrado gratuitamente na internet... Estou apenas adaptando a historia para o mundo de Naruto, portanto, não estou plagiando._

* * *

_**Sinopse**_

_Filha ilegítima do rei, Sakura foi criada em um convento e foi totalmente preparada para assumir o véu... Até que o Rei __Ichiro__ aparece com um marido relutante para ela. De repente, ela se encontra prometendo amar, honrar e obedecer a Sasuke... Para sempre._

_Uma quase freira com uma educação sexual muito peculiar... Educação de Sakura não inclui uma noite de núpcias, e o que os animais fazem nos estábulos é a única referência sexual desta donzela sem experiência. Oh Deus... Sasuke vai morder seu pescoço como os animais ao emparelhar-se?_

_Noite de núpcias de breves minutos e com testemunhas._

_Sasuke é um guerreiro, viril e capaz de expressar uma paixão animal, mas tem que consumar um casamento em poucos minutos e com testemunhas apressando-o, o que se torna uma missão quase impossível._

_Amar, sim. Honrar, sim. Obedecer?_

_Sakura logo descobre que, enquanto pode ter dificuldade em obedecer às ordens e pedidos extravagantes do marido, não será difícil amá-lo para sempre._

_Um Compromisso para sempre... Amor para sempre... Honra para sempre... E... Sempre obedecer?_

* * *

**Personagens deste capítulo:**

**Rosemunde** = Sakura

**Aric **= Sasuke

**Robert de Shambley** = Naruto

**Rei Henry** = Ichiro

**Bispo Shrewsbury** = Bispo Akimichi **(gente eu so peguei emprestado o sobrenome do Choji, entao nao imaginem ele como bispo e sim um velho capenga ok? ****XD).**

**Delia** = Karin

**Irmã Adela** = Tsnunade

**Irmã Eustice** = Tenten **(alguém já imaginou a Tenten como freira??? Eu não ;P)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

- O leito conjugal...

Sakura voltou seu olhar da porta fechada para Tenten. A irmã endireitou seus ombros, com uma expressão de determinação, mas antes que ela pudesse continuar Sakura perguntou.

- Posso me vestir enquanto você explica isso?

Tenten piscou com a interrupção, então suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Sim. Seu pai parece estar com muita pressa. Possivelmente isso seria o melhor. - Indo para a cama, Sakura rapidamente tirou as calças que vestia para trabalhar nos estábulos. Tenten imediatamente a pegou e começou a dobrá-las enquanto começava novamente. - O leito conjugal pode ser desagradável, mas é seu dever sagrado como esposa.

- Desagradável? - Sakura fez uma pausa ao soltar os cordões de sua túnica. Ela olhou à outra mulher com desânimo. - Quanto desagradável?

Tenten fez uma careta.

- Bastante, pelo que me comentaram. Minha mãe costumava ficar na cama, pelo menos, metade de um dia depois que meu pai reclamava seus direitos conjugais - confidenciou ela.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram com a notícia.

- Deve ser cansativo, então.

- OH, sim - Tenten concordou com um firme assentimento. - E muito ruidoso.

- Ruidoso? - Sakura sentou-se na cama novamente.

- Você deveria estar se trocando - a freira recordou-lhe. Sakura retomou a tarefa e começou a desamarrar as fitas. A irmã Tenten admitiu. - quando eu era pequena, minha irmã e eu escutávamos de fora do quarto de nossos pais à noite. - Ela corou diante das sobrancelhas curvadas de Sakura, e deu de ombros. - Eu era uma menina travessa, sempre me colocando em confusões. Não muito diferente de outra pessoa que conheço... - ela acrescentou com a intenção de fazer Sakura sorrir.

- Bom, nós ouvimos e...

- E? - Sakura a encorajou.

Tenten lhe franziu o cenho.

- Continua se trocando - ela indicou. Ficou calada até que Sakura começou a tirar a túnica pela cabeça, então continuou. - E eles faziam todos os tipos de ruídos. A cama rangia, e meus pais estavam gemendo, ofegando, e gritando.

Sakura ficou boquiaberta.

- Gritando?

- Sim. - Tenten fez uma careta.

- Está segura que estavam acoplando-se? Talvez eles estivessem fazendo alguma outra coisa.

Tenten considerou brevemente, então balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Eu asseguro-lhe, a cama rangia.

Sakura distraidamente começou a alisar a camisa que estava segurando enquanto ela ponderava as palavras de sua amiga. Usando a água que estava no canto da cela, se lavou rapidamente.

- Aqui. - Tenten estendeu o vestido branco.

Sakura imediatamente começou a colocar o vestido. Empurrando os braços nas mangas, o vestido deslizou para os quadris e começou a amarrar as fitas.

Tenten agarrou uma escova. Movendo-se por trás de Sakura, ela escovou o cabelo da moça. Em seguida, deixou a escova e apressou Sakura para a porta.

- Será melhor nos apressarmos. Seu pai estava quase lançando espuma pela boca de tanta impaciência.

- Mas não me disse...

- Eu te conto no caminho - Tenten assegurou enquanto abria a porta. Conduzindo-a para o corredor, ela fechou a porta, então soltou um suspiro e a escoltou pelo corredor. - Como eu disse a você, as relações conjugais são desagradáveis, mas é seu dever agora. Mas há momentos que não precisa. Por exemplo, enquanto a mulher está com se... - interrompendo abruptamente Tenten voltou seus olhos para Sakura. - Não é o seu tempo feminino, certo?

- Não - balbuciou Sakura, incapaz de conter o rubor. Em seu rosto essas coisas nunca foram ditas abertamente.

- Bom. - Tenten sorriu com alívio. - Isso seria um obstáculo para os planos do rei. A consumação do casamento seria proibida se você estivesse...

- Ah - Sakura murmurou com um assentimento de cabeça solene, um pouco confusa, mas ansiosa para que a irmã saísse desse tema.

- Também está proibido enquanto está grávida ou durante a lactação, é obvio.

- Claro - Sakura murmurou baixinho.

- Tampouco durante a Páscoa, o Advento e o Natal.

- Hmm. - Sakura sacudiu a cabeça entendendo.

- Tampouco nos dias de festas religiosas, nos dias de jejum, nos domingos, quarta-feiras, sexta-feiras, e sábados.

- Então, só é permitido nas segundas e terças-feiras? - Sakura perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Sim. Hoje é terça-feira.

- Sim, graças a Deus - Sakura disse com um gesto.

Se Tenten ouviu seu sarcasmo, preferiu ignorá-lo, e simplesmente continuou com a lista.

- Está proibido fazê-lo com a luz do dia, ou sem roupas, ou em uma igreja, é obvio.

- Claro - Sakura aceitou mansamente. Isso certamente seria um sacrilégio!

- Só deve ser realizado para ter filhos meninos, e deve ser feito uma só vez por ocasião. E não deve apreciar o ato. E deve se lavar depois. E não deve participar de qualquer tipo de atos lascivos, como beijos, ofegos...

- O que é isso exatamente? - Sakura parou, e Tenten olhou-a impacientemente, seus passos diminuindo sua velocidade.

- Sabe muito bem o que é beijar, Sakura! Peguei você com aquele moço do estábulo quando vocês...

- Eu me referia a ofegar - Sakura a interrompeu, odiando se ruborizar com culpa com a lembrança do incidente com o moço do estábulo.

- OH, bem. - Tenten franziu o cenho. - Ser tocada... Em qualquer lugar como seios, lábios... Os seios são para amamentação, e isso é tudo - a freira disse firmemente.

Ela suspirou.

- Outra coisa? Oh, sim, abster-se de participar em qualquer ato antinatural.

- Ato antinatural? - Sakura perguntou em dúvida.

Tenten fez uma careta.

- Só não ponha a sua boca em qualquer parte de seu corpo, ou deixá-lo colocar a boca em qualquer parte de você. Particularmente as partes do corpo que estão cobertas pela roupa.

Os olhos de Sakura aumentaram, e Tenten fez um gesto de uma mulher conhecedora.

- Não é próprio de uma dama.

- Entendo - Sakura murmurou, então arqueando suas sobrancelhas, perguntou - Mas por que eu não deveria deixá-lo fazer isso? Quero dizer, se os homens são moralmente superiores, como constantemente padre Abemott nos recorda, ele provavelmente já sabe tudo isso?

Tenten assentiu.

- É verdade. Sem dúvida ele sabe tudo isto. Eu estou lhe dizendo isso para que não cometa enganos. Já chegamos - ela disse, detendo-se na porta da capela. Ela virou para Sakura. - Não tem mais perguntas?

- Sim.

- OH. - A irmã não se incomodou em esconder seu desconforto, mas levantou suas sobrancelhas interrogativamente. - Qual?

- Bem... - Sakura engoliu em seco. - Tudo o que me disse são as coisas que não devo fazer. Mas ainda não sei muito bem o que exatamente acontece no leito conjugal.

- OH, é obvio. - Tenten fez uma pausa e considerou o caminho mais fácil para explicar isso.

Então Tenten encolheu os ombros.

- Você viu os animais dos estábulos quando estão no cio.

Não era uma pergunta, mas Sakura assentiu.

- Bem, é o mesmo.

- O mesmo? - Sakura perguntou com desgosto. Ela se viu assaltada com várias imagens de diferentes animais se acasalando. Gatos, cães, cabras, ovelha, vacas, e cavalos de repente encheram sua mente, uma verdadeira orgia de animais domésticos.

- Sim. Agora entenderá por que é tão desagradável para uma dama - Tenten disse firmemente.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, então perguntou:

- Ele me morderá o pescoço?

Tenten piscou surpreendida.

- Morder?

- Bem, quando espiei aos gatos, o macho ficava detrás da fêmea e mordia-lhe o pescoço enquanto a montava.

- OH, não. Isso é só para que a fêmea não escapasse. Mas você, você será uma esposa obediente, e não precisará fazer isso.

- Não, claro que não - Sakura concordou. Tenten virou-se para abrir uma porta da capela e espiou o que ocorria lá dentro.

- Ele vai cheirar meu traseiro?

Tenten gritou, em seguida, bateu a porta da capela e virou-se espantada para Sakura.

- Bem, você me disse o mesmo que entre os animais - Sakura disse com ingenuidade. - E eles cheg...

- Pelo amor de Deus! - Tenten a interrompeu fervorosamente. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas parou diante do brilho no olhar da moça. Ela estreitou o olhar. - Está sendo travessa novamente - Tenten acusou.

Sakura conseguiu mostrar uma expressão solene.

- OH, não, irmã.

- Hmmm. Então deveríamos entrar...

- O que consiste exatamente o ato? - Sakura a interrompeu.

- Ato? - Tenten repetiu, sua confusão era óbvia.

- O emparelhamento. Por exemplo, quando Angus ,o touro, aborda a uma das vacas para a montá-la. O que ele está fazendo exatamente?

Fazendo uma careta, Tenten considerou sua pergunta brevemente, então lhe explicou.

- Angus têm uma coisa...

- Uma coisa?

- Sim. É uma espécie de... Oh... Yeah é longo. - ela separou suas mãos assinalando uns cinqüenta centímetros. - E redondo. Bem, não exatamente redondo, mas sim na forma de um pepino.

- Um pepino? - Sakura tentou imaginar um homem nos estábulos exibindo um longo pepino entre as pernas.

- Sim. - Tenten pareceu estar ganhando força - e entusiasmo, enquanto continuava. - Angus inseri seu pepino em Maude, move-a um pouco, derrama sua semente, e acabou-se.

- Bem - Sakura murmurou agora, tentando ser otimista. - Eu acho que não pode ser pior do que esfregar o chão de pedra no inverno. A gente geralmente acaba com os joelhos machucados e a cintura dolorida, passei horas de joelhos sobre as pedras molhadas. Não era uma de suas tarefas favorita.

- Hmm. Exceto pela dor, duvido que seja...

- Dor? - Sakura a olhou severamente.

Tenten relutantemente sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ouvi dizer que há dor, Sakura, e até sangue. Pelo menos na primeira vez.

Sakura empalideceu.

- Sangue?

- Sim. Eles disseram que é a prova da inocência da mulher.

- Mas...

- É o preço que pagamos pelo pecado original.

- Pecado original - Sakura murmurou com ressentimento. O padre Abemott estava acostumado a repetir aquela frase com freqüência, ele as martelava tanto que essas palavras estavam virtualmente marcadas a fogo em sua alma. - Eu pensei que Jesus tinha morrido por todos nossos pecados? Ou só foi pelos pecados dos homens? - Ela perguntou secamente.

Tenten foi salva de ter que tratar dessa questão. A porta foi aberta a seu lado e uma abadessa um pouco frenética apareceu.

- O que está levando tanto tempo? O rei está muito zangado com a demora.

- Sakura tinha algumas pergunta de último momento - Tenten explicou secamente.

- Que tipo de perguntas, querida? - a abadessa perguntou amavelmente.

- Jesus não morreu por nossos pecados? - Sakura perguntou.

- Sim. Claro que sim - a abadessa assegurou-lhe rapidamente, mas obviamente estava confusa com esse comentário.

- Então por que nós sofremos dor e sangramos na consumação do casamento?

Os ombros de Tsunade caíram, e ela suspirou com desânimo. Com um olhar que estava entre a consternação e o remorso, a abadessa simplesmente disse.

- Realmente não temos mais tempo para esse tipo de complexas discussões teológicas, querida. Talvez você deveria perguntar ao padre Abemott depois da cerimônia. Vem agora. Seu pai está ansioso por acabar com isto

* * *

O padre Abemott era um sacerdote bastante rígido e arrogante. Oficiar o casamento da filha do rei, ilegítima ou não, fazia com que o homem estivesse insuportavelmente arrogante esse dia. A congregação estava composta pelo rei, Akimichi, o noivo, um segundo homem que dizia ser amigo do noivo, e todas as freiras que residiam no convento. A maioria delas tinham estado na abadia desde a chegada de Sakura e a tinham visto crescer até torna-se mulher. Elas eram como uma família para a Sakura. E por isso a abadessa tinha cedido a seus pedidos e tinha permitido que elas presenciassem a cerimônia. Mas sua presença simplesmente pareceu aumentar o comportamento pretensioso do padre.

Apenas capaz de tolerar a expressão presunçosa do homem, Sakura ignorava suas palavras e concentrou seu olhar em sua cabeça calva.

A imagem de seu couro cabeludo brilhante fez com que seus lábios começassem a tremer em uma diversão maliciosa.

Cada um dos apelidos que ela e algumas das freiras utilizaram para descrever o sacerdote quando estavam zangadas com ele passava em sua mente, ameaçando fazê-la lançar uma risada imprópria.

Rapidamente Sakura baixou seu olhar à saia de seu vestido. Era o melhor que tinha. Feito de um tecido de linho muito suave. Tinha passado horas na confecção desse vestido, pois queria que ficasse perfeito. Mas o vestido tinha sido feito para que ela tomasse o véu, não para tomar um marido.

Soltando um curto suspiro, ela olhou curiosamente ao homem ao lado dela. Parecia muito alto e grande para ela, e Sakura não era baixa. Tinha sido informada que sua mãe era miúda e baixa, e seu pai era mais alto que a maioria dos homens.

Só podia assumir que Deus tinha dividido a diferença com ela.

Sakura sempre havia sido alta. A maioria das mulheres no convento eram pelo menos dois ou três centímetros mais baixas que ela. Sakura sempre havia se sentido um pouco desajeitada e gigante comparada com elas. Mas ao lado desse homem, quase se sentiu miúda e delicada. Ele era tão alto e forte como seu pai. Sakura fez uma análise mais completa do homem que estava prestes a se casar. Ele tinha um peito largo, braços grossos e fortes. Coxas bem desenvolvidas, músculos de anos de equitação. Cabelos negros e olhos de um profundo ônix. Feições endurecidas que sugeria muitas batalhas travadas e provavelmente ganhas. Certamente, ele parecia bastante saudável, ela supôs. Bonito demais também.

As linhas de risadas em seu rosto era um bom sinal, Sakura pensou de modo otimista, então suspirou enquanto tentava recordar seu nome. Seu pai o tinha mencionado quando os tinha apresentado, ela estava segura. Qual tinha sido? Sas? Sasu?

Sasuke, ela de repente recordou. Sim, Sasuke. Seu marido. Sasuke.

Sasuke de quê? Ela se perguntou, então encolheu os ombros. O segundo nome escapou de sua memória.

- Milady.

Sakura virou-se rapidamente a essa demanda urgente, corando violentamente por ser apanhada. Ela se deu conta que havia perdido algo. Muito provavelmente algo importante, ela decidiu quando seu pai sacudiu a cabeça com desaprovação.

- Milady, deve repetir os votos?

Sasuke observou a moça a enquanto ela sussurrava os votos. Ele esteve desconfortavelmente consciente de seus olhos fixos nele, enquanto o sacerdote oficializava a primeira parte da cerimônia. Ela o tinha examinado tão atentamente que ele tinha começado a sentir-se desconfortável. Agora ele a submetia a uma análise igualmente detalhada, considerando o fato que ela estava distraída.

Sakura quase tinha lhe cortado a respiração quando entrou na capela. A transformação de granjeira a donzela formosa era incrível. Por um momento, não tinha dado conta que era ela, tinha tido a fugaz sensação de estar vendo a bela Sakura de Ichiro - como um fantasma que tinha vindo presenciar o casamento de sua filha. Mas então ele percebeu que os cachos que emoldurava seu belo rosto não era o halo dourado de sua mãe, e sim um cabelo rosa, que lembrava arvores de cerejeira na primavera.

Imediatamente a sua atenção foi dirigida a Naruto que soltou um suspiro de espanto. Então a moça já estava a seu lado e o padre começou a cerimônia. Agora Sasuke teve tempo para olhar. Seu rosto era um oval perfeito.

Sua pele era de marfim com umas sardas leve.

Suas feições eram perfeitas. Tinha os lábios cheios. Um nariz pequeno e reto. Agudos olhos verdes. Esses olhos brilhavam com inteligência e intensidade, e Sasuke realmente sentiu a energia que irradiava Sakura quando ela entrou na capela.

Tinha impactado nele como um golpe físico.

Ela também havia herdado isso de seu pai. Ichiro era uma presença marcante. Ou a tinha. Ultimamente muita dessa energia parecia ter sido drenada desse grande homem. - Ele parecia bastante abatido.

Seus filhos, Sasuke suspeitou, estavam no centro de tudo isso.

- Milorde.

Sasuke virou-se para o sacerdote, fazendo careta enquanto dava-se conta que ele tinha sido apanhado distraído da mesma forma que aconteceu com a sua noiva minutos atrás. Sentindo a diversão de Naruto, Sasuke golpeou o seu amigo com uma cotovelada enquanto o padre irritado repetia suas palavras.

Apesar de seus sentimentos adversos para esse casamento, quando Sasuke pronunciou os votos, sua voz era forte e firme. O rei desejava que Sasuke se casasse com sua filha. Ele se casaria com ela.

E a manteria segura e protegida, como todo marido devia fazer. Mas ele havia aprendido bem a lição com Karin. Não arriscaria seu coração novamente. Nem sequer o rei podia forçá-lo a fazer isso.

Sakura piscou enquanto o padre os declarava unidos em matrimônio. Do que ele falava? As palavras eram em latim? Declarava uma promessa ou duas? Estavam unidos por toda a vida? Com um firme aperto em seu braço e um olhar de assombro para seu pai. Sasuke a fez se voltar e a conduziu para fora da capela.

- Tudo vai ficar bem.

As sobrancelhas de Sakura se arquearam com ansiedade desconfiando da garantia de seu pai enquanto avançavam pelo corredor escuro.

- Claro que sim - ela concordou, tentando acalmá-lo embora ela não estivesse muito segura do tema ao qual ele estava se referindo. Franzindo o cenho ligeiramente, Sakura olhou por cima de seu ombro para ver que o bispo, seu novo marido, e seu amigo seguindo-os. Eles foram saudados pela abadessa, a irmã Tenten, o padre Abemott, e todas as freiras.

Sakura olhou de volta para seu pai, surpresa por ver preocupação em seu rosto, apressando a pelo corredor que conduzia às celas privadas. Ele mal parecia consciente de sua presença, apesar de seu firme aperto em seu braço.

Também parecia que ele estava tentando tranqüilizar mais a si mesmo do que ela.

- Sempre preferi ao Uchiha. Casei dezenas de homens, centenas ao longo dos anos, mas ele sempre foi a melhor opção para você. Ele é forte, rico, e honrado. Ele poderá protegê-la e tratá-la com o cuidado que você merece. Estou seguro que o fará. Tudo ficará bem.

- Claro que sim - Sakura repetiu, tentando aliviar sua óbvia preocupação. Deus sabia que seu pai tinha o suficiente para se preocupar para por cima adicionar o tema de seu bem-estar.

Parecendo quase surpreso pela voz de sua filha, Ichiro se deteve de repente e a olhou ansiosamente.

- Não está muito zangada comigo por ter mudado seus planos de tomar o véu, verdade? Você...

- Claro que não, pai - Sakura o interrompeu rapidamente, seu coração doía pela insegurança dele. Nunca tinha visto seu pai desse modo. Ele sempre fora forte e dominante. - Eu nunca poderia odiá-lo.

- Não. Claro que não - ele disse e deu-lhe um sorriso. - Lamento tudo isto, filha.

- Lamenta?- Sakura franziu o cenho. - O que?

- Eu gostaria de dar-lhe mais tempo. Você merece mais tempo. Você merece todo o cuidado e consideração do mundo, e gostaria de dar todos os meus tesouros para dar-lhe todo o tempo, mas... - seu pai a beijou rapidamente na testa, abriu a porta diante da qual estavam parados.

- Eu prometo a você que ele vai ser tão delicado como o tempo curto permitir, senão vou esquartejá-lo. - ele disse em voz bastante alta para assegurar que seu marido tivesse ouvido, Sakura suspeitou.

Tudo era terrivelmente confuso, mas não tão confuso como o fato de que ela agora se encontrava de volta em sua cela, o pequeno recinto que tinha sido seu quarto desde que era menina. A confusão estava em seu rosto.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou

Para assombro de Sakura, seu pai, sua Alteza Real, o rei de Inglaterra, realmente se ruborizou. - Ele murmurou uma resposta que foi completamente incoerente com a exceção de uma palavra que pareceu chamar sua atenção como uma serpente aparecendo debaixo de uma pedra.

- Consumação! - ela exclamou em choque. - Agora?

Seu pai realmente se ruborizou ainda mais, parecendo tão envergonhado como ela.

- Sim.

- Mas... Ainda é dia! A lista da irmã Tenten diz que é pecado - Sakura fez uma pausa, então sussurrou a palavra fornicar antes de continuar em seu tom normal de voz... - enquanto há luz do dia.

Seu pai se pôs abruptamente rígido, seu pudor desapareceu diante de sua irritação.

- Que? Maldita seja a irmã Tenten! Verei este casamento consumado antes de partir. Não arriscarei uma anulação ou alguma outra coisa do estilo uma vez que eu parta daqui. Quero que fique protegida se chegar a morrer, e assim será.

- Sim, mas não poderíamos pelo menos esperar até que esteja mais escuro e...

- Não. Não tenho tanto tempo. Tenho que voltar para Chinon o mais rapidamente possível. Então... - ele gesticulou vagamente em direção à cama, um pouco de seu pudor tinha retornado.

- Se prepare. Vou ter uma palavra com seu marido. - Com isso, ele fechou a porta, deixando-a sozinha.

Sasuke observou o rei fechar a porta de sua filha. Endireitou os ombros e esperou corajosamente que a atenção do monarca se dirigisse para ele.

Uzumaki, o bispo, o sacerdote, a abadessa, e todas as freiras estavam de pé em silêncio escutando como o rei pronunciava suas desculpas e suas ameaças. O homem estava definitivamente irritado. Sasuke supôs que era duro para qualquer pai aceitar a idéia de sua doce e inocente filha deitando-se com um homem, mas essa tinha sido uma idéia do rei depois de tudo. Sasuke certamente não gostava de viver sob a ameaça constante de ser esquartejado.

Suspirando interiormente, Sasuke teve que perguntar-se como tinha conseguido meter-se em uma coisa assim. Sobreviveria à noite de núpcias, e se sobrevivesse, por quanto tempo mais sobreviveria antes de cometer algum engano inadvertido e terminar esquartejado de qualquer maneira? Nesse momento Karin lhe parecia uma alternativa bastante atraente comparada com esta. Inclusive com a imagem de Karin envolvendo as coxas ao redor da cintura do velho Orochimaru.

Deveria economizar toda essa ansiedade e cometer um suicídio nesse mesmo momento. Sasuke suspirou.

Ele não era do tipo suicida.

Vários segundos de silêncio passaram antes que o rei finalmente voltasse para ele. A expressão no rosto do homem contradizia absolutamente sua declaração anterior de que Sasuke era a melhor opção para marido de sua filha.

- Bem - ele disse finalmente, diminuindo um pouco sua irritação aparente. Ele colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros de Sasuke e o apertou firmemente. - Sakura é meu maior tesouro. O fruto de meu amor. Confio a você.

Confio que a tratará suavemente e com cuidado extremo.

- Claro, sua Majestade - Sasuke murmurou com submissão. O rei virou para o bispo Akemichi e estendeu uma mão. O homem imediatamente deu-lhe duas velas.

Levantando-as, Ichiro as acendeu em uma tocha da parede, então se virou novamente para Sasuke e as entregou.

- Você vê a marca que fiz nas duas velas?

Sasuke assentiu enquanto observava a marca na cera. Ambas estavam exatamente no mesmo lugar, a um polegar de distância da chama.

- Bem, este é o tempo que você tem para acabar com seu dever - ele anunciou. Deu-lhe uma das velas. Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram com medo. Estudou a marca novamente. Não chegavam a ser dez minutos!

Ichiro sacudiu a cabeça.

- Na verdade, são quase cinco minutos... E a vela já está consumindo-se. É melhor que vá agora.

Sasuke ficou boquiaberto, e já via sua cabeça pendurada de uma lança.

- Mas...

- Não quero ouvir "mas", Uchiha. Se tivesse mais tempo, não acredita que lhe daria isso? Ela é minha filha, homem. Ela merece um grande banquete de celebração por seu casamento. Talvez algum dia possa dar-lhe. Mas não hoje.

- Dando uma volta, deu à segunda vela para Akemichi, então tomou o braço de Sasuke com uma mão. Empurrou-o para a porta do quarto de Sakura. - Hoje devemos fazer o melhor que podemos. E isso significa que você será gentil, atento, e...

Ichiro empurrou Sasuke, que segurava a vela. - Rápido. Estaremos esperando aqui fora.

A porta fechou-se com um golpe com a última palavra do rei, e Sasuke teve que proteger com uma mão a chama de sua vela acesa da brisa que soprava.

Uma vez que o risco de que se apagasse passou, o som de um sussurro atraiu seu olhar para a moça que agora aguardava na cabeceira de uma pequena cama.

Sua esposa. Ela ainda estava com o vestido branco - não parecendo temerosa ou nervosa, como ele tinha esperado, a não ser resignada. Horrorizado, Sasuke viu como uma gota de cera deslizava pela vela caindo sobre a pele de sua mão.

Isso recordou-lhe da restrição de tempo nessa situação.

Suspirando interiormente, Sasuke olhou em torno do quarto, procurando um lugar onde apoiar a vela. Não havia muita escolha. Tudo o que continha o quarto era uma cama e uma arca, ambos alinhados contra a parede.

Sasuke colocou a vela cuidadosamente sobre a arca, notando que já tinha consumido muito de seu tempo, em seguida se endireitou e virou-se rapidamente para a moça.

- Não se despiu?

Seus olhos aumentaram ligeiramente.

- Isso não é necessário, certo?

Sasuke fez uma careta. Ela havia sido criada em um convento, e estava claro que ela sabia que a Igreja considerava pecado ter relações matrimoniais estando nus. À igreja gostava de tirar a diversão da situação. Não tinha tempo agora, mas prometeu que tentaria mais tarde suavizar suas idéias a respeito de tais coisas, de outro modo conseguir engravidá-la seria uma tarefa quase impossível. - O não queria filhos.

Mas teria que despir-se, pelo menos parcialmente; pois ela dificilmente gostaria de sentir o metal frio de sua cota de malha contra sua pele.

Ele tirou a cota de malha, deixou-a perto da vela, e endireitou-se para começar a tirar a roupa, quando ela, aparentemente, tomando como um tipo de sugestão, de repente, subiu na cama de gatinhas em cima dela.

Sasuke continuou tirando a roupa, só parando quando viu que ela permaneceu quieta de quatro sobre a cama. Estava situada no meio da pequena e dura cama, com suas mãos apoiadas em seus joelhos, e seu traseiro branco em direção ao céu.

O que ela estava fazendo? Ele olhou para ela por trás em silêncio por um momento, mas quando ela ficou lá assim, Sasuke hesitou, então pigarreou.

- Ah... Se passa algo com seus braços, milady?

Ela voltou a cabeça para olhá-lo interrogativamente.

- Com meus braços, milorde?

- Bem... - ele deixou escapar um riso breve e nervoso e assinalou sua postura. - A pose - esclareceu. - O que está fazendo?

- Aguardando seu prazer, milorde - ela respondeu com calma.

O olhar de Sasuke se estreitou ligeiramente com isso.

- Meu prazer? - ele perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Sim. A irmã Tenten me explicou como é o assunto - ela assegurou. Então virou sua cabeça e esperou ainda apoiada sobre suas mãos e seus joelhos.

"_A irmã Tenten me explicou como é o assunto?"_ Sasuke franziu o cenho com essas palavras, então terminou de tirar a túnica e passou suas mãos por seu quadril enquanto a olhava. Depois de um minuto ele limpou sua garganta, atraindo seu olhar novamente.

- O que exatamente esta irmã Tenten lhe explicou, milady?

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam ligeiramente.

- Ela me explicou sobre o acoplamento. Que é o mesmo que Angus e Maude fazem.

- Angus e Maude? - ele se inquietou com o nome masculino. - Quem diabos é Angus?

- Nosso touro.

- O touro - ele repetiu inexpressivamente. - E Maude viria a ser...

- A vaca da abadia.

- Claro - ele disse entendendo. - E esta irmã Tenten lhe disse que...

- Que era a mesma coisa - ela respondeu com calma, então adicionou. - Você vai montar em mim, inserirá seu pepino...

- Pepino? - Sua voz guinchou com essa palavra, e ela se ruborizou com vergonha.

- Bem, a coisa que tem o touro - ela rapidamente improvisou, mordendo o lábio, quando de repente ele sentou-se pesadamente na beira da pequena cama e abaixou a cabeça num gesto de derrota.

- Estou morto - ela pensou ter ouvido um murmúrio. - Minha cabeça com certeza vai ser usada para decorar o castelo de Westminster.

Franzindo a testa com sua tristeza, Sakura sentou-se sobre as coxas e o olhou hesitantemente.

- Milorde? - ela murmurou.

- Deveria ter me casado com Karin - ele continuou. - Poderia ter sido um cornudo, mas é melhor ser cornudo do que esquartejado.

- Quem é Karin? - Sakura perguntou zangada.

- Minha noiva, e a razão pela qual certamente vou morrer - ele respondeu sinceramente e adicionou - Se ela tivesse sido fiel a mim, eu não estaria nesse problema, maldição, se ela tivesse sido mais esperta na sua infidelidade eu não estaria aqui com a minha cabeça para ser pendurada em uma lança.

- Está comprometido? - Sakura perguntou confusa.

- Sim, estava-o, mas a apanhei nos estábulos com Orochimaru e rompi o compromisso, enviei um mensageiro para informar meu pai, e cavalguei para Uzumaki's para me embriagar. Se meu pai tivesse construído seu maldito castelo um pouco mais longe, seria Sai quem estaria neste problema e não eu!

- Entendo - Sakura disse cuidadosamente, perguntando-se se seu pai a tinha casado com um louco.

- Estou escutando muita conversa aí dentro! - Sakura e Sasuke se sobressaltaram com as palavras gritadas do outro lado da porta. E para seu horror o rei adicionou. - E eu quero ação! Quero uma prova que este casamento foi consumado!

- Eles estão esperando fora da porta? - Sakura murmurou com descrença. Sasuke não pôde evitá-lo e começou a rir. Havia certa histeria em sua risada. A situação podia ficar ainda mais difícil?

- Uchiha!

A advertência zangada da voz acabou com o momento de loucura de Sasuke. Ele ficou de pé abruptamente, tocando a cintura de suas calças, considerou o melhor modo de abordar a situação. Estava tão irritado que não notou o olhar de aprovação no rosto de sua esposa quando ela viu seu estomago plano e seu peito largo. Mas notou o modo em que sua cara mostrou decepção quando ele terminou de tirar as calças e a roupa interior.

- O que? - ele perguntou com desânimo, fazendo uma pausa.

- Bem. - Ela vacilou, então admitiu com um sussurro - é que fiquei surpreendida, isso é tudo. Seu pepino não é tão grande como o de Angus.

Sasuke ficou rígido com isso, uma irritação cresceu dentro dele apesar de que sabia que o pepino de um homem não podia ser tão grande como o de um touro. Sasuke se endireitou abruptamente e replicou.

- É o suficientemente grande para fazer o trabalho que me encomendaram.

- Sim, estou segura que sim - Sakura o acalmou rapidamente.

- E não se chama pepino - ele adicionou irritado, com o orgulho suficiente como para que não lhe importasse que fosse ouvido pelas pessoas do outro lado da porta.

- E como se chama então?

- De vários modos - ele murmurou, considerando vários dos nomes típicos antes de escolher o que mais gostava. - Alguns o chamam de galo1.

- Não. - Ela disse. Observando o apêndice em questão, ela balançou a cabeça firmemente negando.

- Não? - ele franziu o cenho.

-Um galo é uma espécie de galinha, milorde. E isso não se parece em nada com uma galinha.

Sua boca se moveu rapidamente, mas ele não disse nada. Então replicou.

- Membro, então. Pode chamá-lo membro.

O olhar de Sakura foi para ele hesitantemente uma vez mais. Parecia extremamente pequeno comparado com o membro do touro, mas seu marido parecia ser bastante sensível a respeito desse tema, então ela sentiu que era melhor reservar sua opinião.

Mas era muito menor do que Tenten havia descrito, e ela ainda estava preocupada com o fato que ele não pudesse realizar adequadamente o ato com semelhante desvantagem. Por outro lado, seria muito menos doloroso do que ela tinha esperado.

O pouco tamanho do membro se igualava a uma pequena perna de um bebê. Animando-se com essa idéia, Sakura deu-lhe um sorriso e rapidamente voltou a ficar de quatro, preparando-se para receber seus cuidados.

- Bem. Estou preparada. Pode inserir seu pepi... Eh... Membro e movê-lo agora.

- Movê-lo?

- O que estão fazendo vocês dois aí dentro? Trocando receitas? - O Rei Ichiro gritou, a porta tremendo com um golpe. - Basta de conversa. Quero ação!

Fazendo uma careta pela impaciência de seu pai, Sakura olhou para seu novo marido.

- Bem, isso foi o que a irmã Tenten me disse que faria - ela explicou com impaciência, então acrescentou. - Embora me pareça que Angus só o colocava e o tirava...

Sasuke ficou boquiaberto e se recostou na cama com desânimo. Por Deus, em que confusão se metera? Nunca tinha considerado que deitar-se com sua esposa poderia ser uma experiência tão difícil. Honestamente, não pensava que pudesse realizar o ato.

Ela era uma mulher adorável, mas sua mente parecia estar cheia de idéias muito estranhas. Inserir e mover, nem mais nem menos!

Vendo sua expressão distraída, ela suspirou.

- Sente-se bem, milorde?

- Sim - ele respondeu. - Mas parece ter uma idéia equivocada sobre tudo isto.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, ela se sentou novamente para enfrentá-lo.

- Não, milorde, Tenten foi muito clara a respeito disto.

- Sim, claro, mas Tenten está equivocada. Os homens fazem isto de maneira diferente dos touros.

- Não.

- Não?

- Está equivocado, milorde. Eu vi muitos animais fazendo isso e...

- Fazendo isso?

- Sim. E todos eles parecem fazê-lo do mesmo modo, sejam gatos, porcos, cavalos, ou touros. Pode confiar em mim, milorde.

Sasuke simplesmente a olhou desoladamente. Com tudo essa experiência em conduta animal como fonte de conhecimento, parecia que persuadi-la do contrário sem demonstrar na prática era impossível.

Com esse pensamento, ele se aproximou, tomou-a pelos braços e a abraçou.

Sakura ofegou com surpresa, então endureceu quando sua boca cobriu a sua. Ela começou a lutar imediatamente, abriu a boca para protestar, mas se encontrou com a língua dele invadindo-a. Prontamente Sakura tentou desalojá-la.

Virando, ela finalmente conseguiu livrar-se dele e disse ofegante.

- Não! É pecado. Além disso, não pode me dar sua semente assim, milorde. Sabe o que terá que fazer.

Então, dizendo isso, ela deu volta para ficar sobre suas mãos e seus joelhos diante dele, com seu traseiro diretamente diante de seu rosto.

Fazendo uma careta, Sasuke abriu a boca para falar, mas algo que fosse dizer desapareceu abruptamente de sua mente quando ela agarrou a beirada de seu vestido e o subiu até os quadris, deixando seu adorável traseiro nu à vista de todos.

Ou, melhor dizendo, aos olhos arregalados de Sasuke.

Por Deus! Seu olhar brevemente desviou-se da imagem de suas nádegas para seu membro, e Sasuke fez uma careta. Seu membro não tinha mostrado nenhum interesse no ato desde que ela tinha mencionado os pepinos, as coisas dos touros, gatos, cães, etc.

Até o beijo tinha feito pouco para estimular o seu membro. Ela se mostrou tão fria e indiferente a seus cuidados amorosos que Sasuke se sentiu invadido por uma espécie de pânico desesperado. Mas agora, que lhe mostrava suas nádegas arredondadas e rosadas, seu membro se dignou a despertar. De fato, simplesmente indicava que deveria montar à mulher, e deslizar-se dentro de sua cova úmida, como ela estava solicitando. Obviamente não haveria umidade ali dentro se ele não estimulasse, mas como diabos ia estimulá-la se ela nem sequer queria que ele a beijasse. - Sasuke sentiu-se perdido.

- Milorde. - Sakura o olhou por cima de seu ombro com irritação por sua demora. Então o olhar da Sakura se dirigiu para seu membro. Para sua surpresa, essa coisa parecia ter crescido da última vez que a tinha visto.

É impossível, ela disse a si mesmo, mas a prova estava à vista. O membro estava maior do que da última vez que o tinha visto. Impressionante. Surpreendente, realmente. Mas ainda não era tão grande como o pepino que Tenten havia descrito.

Encolhendo os ombros, ela afastou tais considerações no momento, olhou o rosto de seu marido e encontrou irritação ali. Sakura suspirou.

- Sente-se mau, milorde? Não pode acabar com este assunto? Meu pai está nos esperando.

- O Tempo está quase se acabando - ouviu-se a voz do rei através da porta. Sasuke fez uma careta, a maldita vela tinha consumido três quartos do tempo estipulado.

Amaldiçoando, ele se colocou atrás dela e tomou seus quadris, então fez uma pausa. Deixando de lado a situação, o ameaçador rei de lado, e até a maldita comparação com o touro, Sasuke simplesmente não podia enterrar-se nela e causar-lhe a dor que ele sabia que esse ato infligiria.

Suspirando, ele observou suas costas e seus ombros então se inclinou para frente, deslizou suas mãos por sua cintura até que tocou seus seios por sobre o tecido do vestido.

Sakura ficou rígida, a confusão a invadiu quando sentiu suas grandes mãos fecharem-se sobre seus seios. Não tinha idéia do que ele se propunha a fazer, e as palavras de Tenten ecoaram em sua cabeça: _Os lábios são para falar e os seios para ordenhar ou amamentar._ Ele se propunha ordenhá-la como uma vaca? Por Deus, seu marido estava provando ser incrivelmente lento em fazer o que devia ser feito.

Ela sentiu algo a roçando entre suas coxas como um cão curioso cheirando; então a boca dele se apertou contra a base de seu pescoço. Sakura decidiu terminar com essa odisséia de uma vez. Agarrando suas mãos à cama dura, Sakura se empurrou para trás, sobre ele, empalando-se com uma investida determinada. Então ela soltou um grito que fez com que o rei golpeasse a porta.

- Que diabos está acontecendo? Uchiha! O que você fez com a minha filha? Uchiha! - Sasuke suspirou quando ouviu essas palavras zangadas por sobre os gritos de sua nova esposa.

Casar-se com a filha do rei, como ele temia, estava resultando ser algo bastante perigoso.

- Uchiha!

- Só um minuto mais - Sasuke gritou impacientemente para a porta, então tomou os quadris de Sakura quando ela quis afastar-se dele. - Você, também. Só fique quieta um minuto mais. - ele sentiu que ela se endurecia novamente e suspirou. - Esperaremos até que a dor passe, se empurrar novamente só se machucará ainda mais.

Ele a viu assentir com a cabeça e fez uma careta para si mesmo, agradecido de que pelo menos ela tinha deixado de gritar. Uns segundos depois, ele pigarreou e disse.

- Vou retirar-me agora.

Ela hesitou, então o olhou em duvida.

- Não vais se mover dentro?

Sasuke sentiu uma ponta de compaixão quando viu as lágrimas em seus olhos. Se difícil estava sendo para ele, tinha sido pior para ela...

- Acredito que seria melhor se deixássemos essa parte para a próxima vez.

- Obrigado. - ela disse, e ele fez uma careta, perguntando-se se haveria uma próxima vez. Provavelmente Sakura nunca o deixaria aproximar-se dela novamente. Ela certamente não estava gostando disso. Por Deus! Ele tampouco estava gostando exatamente.

Murmurando entre dentes, ele se retirou dela. No momento que saiu de seu corpo, ela afrouxou seus braços desmoronando-se sobre a cama. Sasuke se levantou, virou e ofereceu-lhe uma mão, ajudando-a a ficar de pé.

Uma vez que Sakura estava de pé, Sasuke rasgou o lenço superior da cama usando-o para limpar os rastros de sangue que o acoplamento tinha causado, então entregou a ela e se moveu ao extremo da cama para colocar rapidamente suas roupas.

Vestiu-se de costas para ela, lhe dando privacidade para atender suas próprias necessidades, então soprou a vela, pegou o lençol usado por ela, estendeu seu braço para que ela colocasse sua mão, e abriu a porta.

Eles saíram do quarto juntos, marido e mulher, dois estranhos que tinham feito o que precisava fazer.

CONTINUA...

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

_**GiGi Haruno**__**: **__Ai, que bom que você gostou do capítulo, isso me deixa com mais animo pra adaptar os capítulos mais rápido. Sasuke e Sakura finalmente casados... O que você achou da consumação do casamento?? Particularmente eu ri litros, principalmente da parte em que o "pepino" dele não era tão grande quanto ela imaginava... Feriu o orgulho do nosso querido Sasuke-Kun... Beijos e não deixe de acompanhar._

_**Grazi Holic**__: que bom que gostou... Fico tão feliz... E viu como foi a noite de núpcias dela???? Eu ri demais do Sasuke-kun... Espero que continue lendo. Beijos!_

_**SakuraErikaH**__**:**__ Ta ai um capitulo quentinho... Espero que goste. Beijos_

* * *

**Mais um capitulo fresquinho gente... Espero que gostem... A lista de personagens deste capitulo está la no inicio caso tenha esquecido de mudar algum... e só pra constar: **

_**ESSA HISTORIA NAO ME PERTENCE E EU NAO ESTOU PLAGIANDO...**_

**Resolvi que portarei de uma em uma semana (aos sábados), mas só se tiver pelo menos 3 reviews por capitulo (nem é muito ne?!)**

**Beijocas e ate a proxima**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Nota: **__**"Sempre"**__ não me pertence, e sim a Lynsay Sands, autora do livro que pode ser encontrado gratuitamente na internet... Estou apenas adaptando a historia para o mundo de Naruto, portanto, não estou plagiando._

* * *

_**Sinopse**_

_Filha ilegítima do rei, Sakura foi criada em um convento e foi totalmente preparada para assumir o véu... Até que o Rei __Ichiro__ aparece com um marido relutante para ela. De repente, ela se encontra prometendo amar, honrar e obedecer a Sasuke... Para sempre._

_Uma quase freira com uma educação sexual muito peculiar... Educação de Sakura não inclui uma noite de núpcias, e o que os animais fazem nos estábulos é a única referência sexual desta donzela sem experiência. Oh Deus... Sasuke vai morder seu pescoço como os animais ao emparelhar-se?_

_Noite de núpcias de breves minutos e com testemunhas._

_Sasuke é um guerreiro, viril e capaz de expressar uma paixão animal, mas tem que consumar um casamento em poucos minutos e com testemunhas apressando-o, o que se torna uma missão quase impossível._

_Amar, sim. Honrar, sim. Obedecer?_

_Sakura logo descobre que, enquanto pode ter dificuldade em obedecer às ordens e pedidos extravagantes do marido, não será difícil amá-lo para sempre._

_Um Compromisso para sempre... Amor para sempre... Honra para sempre... E... Sempre obedecer?_

* * *

**Personagens deste capitulo**

**Rosemunde** = Sakura

**Aric **= Sasuke

**Robert de Shambley** = Naruto

**Rei Henry** = Ichiro

**Bispo Shrewsbury** = Bispo Akimichi **(gente eu so peguei emprestado o sobrenome do Choji, entao nao imaginem ele como bispo e sim um velho capenga ok? ****XD).**

**Richard = **Jiro

**John = **Shiro

**Irmã Adela** = Tsnunade

**Irmã Eustice** = Tenten **(alguém já imaginou a Tenten como freira??? Eu não ;P)**

**Irmã Beatrice = **Kurenai

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

- Merda! Já era tempo! Que diabos fez ao meu bebê?

Sasuke fez uma pausa, fazendo Sakura deter-se quando o rei bloqueou seu caminho ao sair do quarto. Não estava surpreso pela careta feroz na cara do homem.

Mas se surpreendeu um pouco quando sua jovem esposa de repente se colocou diante dele de maneira protetora.

- Nada, papai. - ela disse, então ruborizou e balbuciou. - Bem, quer dizer... Ele... Fez... - Virando ela agarrou o lençol da mão de Sasuke, dizendo - Ele fez o que devia fazer.

O Rei Ichiro ruborizou levemente envergonhado quando o lençol caiu aberto, revelando as pequenas manchas.

- Sim, bem... Claro que o fez. - Sacudindo a cabeça, entregou o lençol ao bispo Akimichi. - Aqui está a prova. Não haverá nenhuma anulação. O moço cumpriu. Pelo rei e pelo país, verdade, moço? - ele brincou, então limpou a garganta.

Ele tomou o braço de Sakura e começou a caminhar rapidamente pelo corredor, arrastando-a junto a ele e deixando aos outros para que os seguissem.

Ele ficou calado enquanto percorria apressadamente os corredores e em seguida saía para o pátio, então fez um gesto aos outros para que esperassem ali enquanto levava sua filha aos estábulos.

- Está bem, verdade? - ele perguntou com um olhar ansioso.

- Sim, claro - Sakura disse, ruborizando-se ligeiramente. Morreria antes de admitir o comichão que sentia entre suas pernas.

- Sinto muito que tudo isto tivesse que ser tão apressado. Sinto muito por um monte de coisas - ele acrescentou. - Deveria ter passado mais tempo com você ao longo dos anos. A visitado mais freqüentemente. Mas havia tanto o que fazer tantos problemas que solucionar, e o tempo passa tão rapidamente.

- Está bem, Papai. Eu compreendo - Sakura assegurou-lhe, e até conseguiu dar um sorriso travesso. - Você tinha um país que governar.

- Sim, mas você... Sua mãe... - estendendo a mão ele acariciou sua face, seus olhos mostravam uma mescla de nostalgia e pesar. - Você se parece muito com ela, querida. Às vezes ao ver-te me dói o coração. - Suspirando, ele deixou cair sua mão.

- Se ela vivesse...

- As coisas teriam sido diferentes - Sakura sussurrou, sua garganta de repente se apertou.

- Muito diferente - Uma lágrima solitária deslizou de um de seus olhos cinza, e ele voltou-se abruptamente, movendo-se para o primeiro compartimento para procurar o cavalo que o esperava lá.

Olhando a seu redor, Sakura viu o cavalo do bispo Akimichi e foi buscá-lo. Ela começou a selar o cavalo no segundo compartimento.

Tirou o cavalo fora de seu compartimento um minuto mais tarde, Ichiro olhou para onde ela estava apertando a última correia do cavalo de Akimichi e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Deveria ter me deixado fazer isso. Manchou o vestido.

Sakura olhou seu vestido, e muito rapidamente esfregou a sujeira enquanto fazia uma pausa diante dele.

- Não. Eu também necessitava de um vestido limpo.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu desejaria que todos os problemas pudessem ser solucionados tão facilmente.

Sakura observou com preocupação o rosto de seu pai.

- As coisas não estão tão mal, verdade? Certamente é só um rumor que Shiro se uniu a Jiro?

- Tudo ficará bem - seu pai assegurou firmemente, então tomou suas mãos. - Vamos, quero falar com seu marido antes de partir.

Sasuke estava inclinado sobre os portões do convento, longe dos outros, quando sua esposa e seu pai saíram dos estábulos.

Observou o rei deixar os cavalos com Akimichi, que olhou os alforjes, e em seguida, ele deu a sua filha um empurrão suave para as freiras que estavam lá, e caminhou até Sasuke.

O soberano foi direto ao ponto.

- Sei que não falamos sobre o dote, deve ter pensado que eu entregaria minha filha sem dar-lhe um dote, mas esse não é o caso. A amo muito para fazer isso. Akimi... - ele começou a dizer, olhando a seu redor, então o homem avançou.

- Me dê o... Obrigado. - Voltando-se para Sasuke com o pergaminho que o homem tinha dado, ele o entregou. - Isto te concede o título de Good Hall no norte da Inglaterra pelo tempo em que estiver casado com Sakura.

Se ela ficar viúva, a propriedade vai para ela. E... - O rei se voltou para o bispo novamente e fez-lhe um gesto. O clérigo imediatamente retornou com quatro bolsas grandes.

As quatro bolsas foram colocadas no chão diante de Sasuke.

- Isto vai à além da propriedade. Quatro bolsas de ouro. Use-as como quiser, mas não deixe de comprar-lhes roupas finas. Sua mãe ficava adorável vestida de prata. Assegure-se de que ela tenha um vestido prateado.

Ichiro fez uma pausa e olhou severamente para Sasuke. - Não serei um pai intrometido. Confio que vai tratá-la muito bem.

- É obvio milorde.

- Apesar das palavras que disse, não o escolhi sem tê-lo pensado seriamente, Sasuke. Estive refletindo sobre isto faz muito tempo. E faz tempo que penso que você era o homem apropriado para minha Sakura. Como sempre respeitei o seu pai, não quis forçá-lo a romper um contrato matrimonial que ele arrumou quando era menino. Na verdade não lamentei muito quando ouvi que o compromisso estava quebrado. Foi uma sorte para mim, e para você, também, acredito.

Ele virou para olhar à moça rodeada por freiras chorosas, e perdeu a expressão que cruzou pelo rosto de Sasuke.

- Trate-a bem, Uchiha. Ela é meu verdadeiro tesouro. A única coisa de valor que tenho. - Seu olhar voltou-se para Sasuke.

- Chegará a amá-la muito rapidamente. Ela é como sua mãe. Nenhum homem pode resistir ao seu coração puro e seu espírito angélico. Ela será uma esposa devota. Trate-a suavemente... Senão...

Virando-se abruptamente sobre seus calcanhares, o rei retrocedeu para onde tinha deixado a sua filha, deixando que Sasuke se perguntasse "... senão... o que?". Não foi muito difícil compreender a mensagem. Seria esquartejado. Decapitado. Desmembrado. As opções eram infinitas. Deus santo, Sasuke pensou. Em que problema se meteu?

O Rei Ichiro franziu o cenho enquanto se aproximava do bando de mulheres rodeando sua filha.

Seu olhar bastou para que a maioria delas se afastasse. Ignorando a abadessa e à irmã Tenten, que se recusavam a abandonar sua pupila, Henry pegou Sakura por um braço para afastá-la e lhe sorriu tristemente.

- Se parece cada vez mais com sua mãe, noto-o sempre que a vejo. Exceto por seu cabelo. Isso o herdou de alguma mutação genética. - ele estendeu uma mão para tocar sua trança; então cravou seu olhar agudo nela. - Que você nunca tenha o caráter do seu pai.

- Tente sempre pensar antes de falar ou agir. Muitas vezes, uma vez que as palavras são ditas -... Ele deixou cair à trança e encolheu os ombros.

- Papai? - ela murmurou. Forçando um sorriso, Ichiro a abraçou novamente.

- Tudo ficará bem, minha pequena. Escolhi um homem bom para ser seu marido. Ele será paciente, amável e atento. Será uma boa esposa para ele, querida?

- Sim, papai.

- É uma boa menina. - Ichiro sacudiu a cabeça, então virou para afastar-se. Sakura teve o estranho pressentimento que essa era a última vez que ela o veria. Tomada por esse medo súbito, ela foi atrás dele, e o abraçou por trás.

- Amo você, papai - ela sussurrou.

Ichiro fez uma pausa e a girou entre seu braço, abraçando-a estreitamente.

- Amo você, filha. E também o fará seu marido, mas deve prometer que sempre o obedecerá. Promete?

Quando ele a separou para olhá-la, Sakura solenemente assentiu com a cabeça.

- Prometo-lhe isso, papai.

O rei a colocou de um lado novamente e montou seu cavalo. Sakura observou como ele partia atravessando os portões com o bispo Akimichi. O rei todo o tempo olhou para frente, sem nunca olhar para trás.

Ou pelo menos Sakura pensou que ele não o fez, mas sua vista estava bastante nublada com as lágrimas.

Quando os dois cavalheiros finalmente desapareceram sobre uma colina, ela se voltou para o jardim do convento para encontrar apenas a irmã Tenten e a abadessa. As outras freiras tinham voltado para suas tarefas, pois já haviam se despedido.

Em relação aos dois homens, ela se inteirou onde estavam no momento que se deteve diante da abadessa.

- Seu marido e Lorde Uzumaki estão preparando os cavalos para partir.

- Partir? - Sakura exclamou com desânimo.

- Sim. Eu estendi um convite para que passassem a noite aqui, mas eles recusaram.

Quando Sakura simplesmente a olhou com uma expressão perdida, Tsunade deu-lhe uma bolsa de tecido.

- Estas são suas coisas. Tenten as empacotou para você. Fiz que pusessem um pouco de queijo, frutas, e pão para a viagem. - Então ela tocou a sua mão suavemente. - Tudo ficará bem.

Você está assustada neste momento, sei, mas é esperado, considerando a mudança brusca em sua vida, mas tudo vai ficar bem.

O ruído dos cascos dos cavalos chamou sua atenção, seu marido e Lorde Naruto tiravam três cavalos dos estábulos. Sakura piscou com surpresa ao ver os três cavalos selados para partir.

- Marigold agora é tua - a irmã Tenten murmurou, notando sua expressão surpreendida quando ela olhou para o cavalo. - Um presente de casamento de todas nós. Então não se sentirá tão sozinha e sem amigos.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Sakura e abraçou primeiro uma mulher, e em seguida, à outra.

- Vou sentir saudades - ela disse então se afastou caminhando cegamente para os homens e os cavalos.

Seu marido ajudou-a rapidamente a montar, então subiu em seu próprio cavalo.

Tomando as rédeas, Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça saudando a abadessa e à irmã Tenten, então urgiu seu cavalo a um ritmo de trote que os levou rapidamente através dos portões do convento.

Com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, Sakura olhou para frente, sem poder olhar atrás. Estava deixando o único lar que tinha conhecido.

A abadessa e a irmã Tenten os observaram partir com lágrimas nos olhos. Foi Tsunade quem finalmente fechou o portão do convento.

- É assustador às vezes, verdade? - ela comentou. Elas se moveram lentamente para o caminho do jardim.

- O que? - A irmã Tenten perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas.

- A vida - ela respondeu. - esta manhã ela era nossa, e ia estar conosco para sempre. E esta noite ela já não está.

Tenten fez uma pausa, sua expressão era de horror.

- Mas ela certamente nos visitará?

A abadessa tomou seu braço para seguir caminhando novamente.

- Talvez, mas ela já não será nossa pequena Sakura. Ela será Lady Uchiha de Good Hall.

- Good Hall. - Tenten repetiu o nome, então sorriu. - Um lugar apropriado para nossa Sakura.

- Sim. Muito apropriado.

- Talvez este convento não fosse o plano de Deus para ela.

- Claro que foi. Sakura esteve aqui. E tudo acontece de acordo com o plano de Deus - a abadessa murmurou.

* * *

- Sua esposa não parece ser um cavaleiro muito experiente.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Sasuke observou por cima de seu ombro à mulher que eles virtualmente arrastavam. Sua mente era um torvelinho de pensamentos e preocupações sobre o casamento que lhe foi imposto, e Sasuke rapidamente se esqueceu dela.

Dizer que Sakura não era muito bom cavaleiro, ele comprovou, não era um exagero. A pobre mulher saltava sobre o lombo de sua égua como um saco de grãos, subindo e caindo com cada passo que a égua dava. Sakura poderia ser a encarregada de lidar com os estábulos e os animais, mas evidentemente montar cavalos não foi parte de suas tarefas. Sasuke apostaria o castelo de Good Hall de que ela nunca antes tinha montado. E embora sentisse pena pela égua que ela montava, era Sakura que mais o preocupava. Ou, para ser mais específico, o traseiro de Sakura. Se ainda não doía, certamente doeria em pouco tempo, e seria difícil continuar a viagem com essa dor.

Notando o desconforto no rosto dela, Sasuke franziu o cenho. Tinham cavalgado para um passo aprazível a princípio, mas tinha intenção de incrementar a velocidade para acelerar a viagem.

Sasuke supôs que os três poderiam ter ficado descansando uma noite no convento em vez de partir imediatamente, mas ele tinha notado o desconforto de Naruto nesse lugar. Ele mesmo não se sentia à vontade em um convento. Não havia nada como uma abadia cheia de freiras para fazer com que um homem se sentisse um pecador irrecuperável.

Além disso, ele sabia que Naruto estava preocupado por seu pai. O homem tinha estado a beira da morte pouco tempo atrás. Parecia ter melhorado pouco antes da chegada do rei, mas ainda não estavam seguro à respeito de seu estado de saúde.

Sabia que seu amigo preferia voltar logo que fosse possível.

A distração da viagem ajudou Sasuke não prestar atenção ao fato de que toda a sua vida tinha acabado de mudar abruptamente. Para melhor ou para pior, ainda não estava seguro, mas logo descobriria. Por isso tinha decidido retornar imediatamente.

Desgraçadamente, não ia ser uma viagem cômoda. Sem seus homens como escolta, eles dependiam da velocidade para fazer uma viagem segura. Os caminhos estavam cheios de bandidos e ladrões que atacavam os viajantes mais fracos.

Dois homens e uma mulher viajando sozinhos eram uma presa muito atraente, especialmente se eram nobres.

Sasuke tinha intenção de cavalgar velozmente, viajar toda a noite para chegar a Uzumaki's na manhã seguinte. Isso tinha planejado quando tinha assumido que sua esposa fora treinada corretamente em todos os aspectos práticos da vida.

Agora se dava conta que ele tinha sido muito otimista. Obviamente não haviam ensinado a moça a cavalgar. - Perguntou-se que outros treinamentos não lhe tinham dado, então deixou de lado esse tipo de preocupações. A falta de habilidades de Sakura importariam pouco se não chegassem sãs e salvos. Era óbvio que não podia forçá-la a cavalgar mais rápido. Ela cairia imediatamente de seu cavalo.

Resmungando entre dentes, Sasuke freou seu cavalo e se voltou para sua esposa. Ela escondeu sua dor imediatamente e se sentou mais ereta na cadeira, fazendo o melhor para parecer uma amazona perita.

Impossível, Sasuke pensou, mas simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça educadamente enquanto ia a seu lado.

Sem uma palavra, ele estendeu o braço a enganchou pela cintura, e a levantou fora de sua égua com uma mão, enquanto tomava as rédeas da égua. Esporeando seu cavalo, entregou as rédeas da égua a Naruto, para então partir para galope.

Sakura soltou um ofego de surpresa, mas não disse nada, para seu alívio. Não desejava dar explicações ou discutir. Estava cansado e provavelmente estaria muito mais antes que chegassem a Uzumaki's.

Sakura engoliu em seco e se moveu cuidadosamente no colo de seu marido até se sentir cômoda. Uma parte dela desejava protestar por ter que cavalgar com ele. Mas outra parte, principalmente seu traseiro, estava agradecido.

O cavalo de seu marido parecia ter um andar muito mais sereno. Pareceu-lhe que Marigold não era boa para cavalgar. Todos esses saltos na cadeira de montar tinha irritado ainda mais o comichão que estava sentindo entre suas pernas.

Recordando a promessa de obedecer que tinha feito a seu pai, Sakura decidiu que essa era uma instância em que deveria fazê-lo e em que deveria relaxar-se, suas costas se apoiou contra o peito de seu marido. Ainda não era a hora do jantar, mas se sentia terrivelmente cansada. Estava o suficientemente exausta para dormir enquanto cavalgavam, ela notou com surpresa, então recordou que tinha ficado acordada toda a noite ajudando uma égua a parir. Isso explicava seu esgotamento.

Só podia esperar que eles parassem logo para passar a noite, de outro modo ela temia adormecer onde estava sentada.

Sasuke diminuiu a velocidade do cavalo e esperou que Naruto os alcançasse. O trio tinha cavalgado por muitas horas a essa altura, e já tinha passado da hora do jantar.

O sol estava se pondo, e a noite avançava. Sua esposa dormiu depois que ele a havia colocado sobre seu cavalo.

Ela estava aconchegada em seus braços, sua cabeça apoiada debaixo de seu queixo. Os raios agonizantes da luz do dia estavam refletindo-se em suas tranças rosadas, lançando sombras em sua pele marfim.

Ele a sentia tão morna em seus braços. Cheirava a rosas.

- Não durou muito acordada.

As palavras do Naruto atraíram o olhar de Sasuke para seu amigo. Havia sinais de cansaço nos olhos do homem e palidez em seu rosto. Entretanto ele sorriu ligeiramente enquanto comentava.

- Se for possível, ela parece estar mais exausta do que nós estamos.

- Parece - Sasuke concordou, olhando para Sakura, nem sequer suas vozes fizeram que ela se movesse. Ela estava tão quieta como se estivesse morta. Mas isso não era para o fato já que ele podia sentir seu calor.

- Parece que ela não herdou nem a energia nem a força de seu pai.

- Talvez - Naruto murmurou, em seguida acrescentou. - Mas Segundo me lembro ,ela disse ao rei que a égua esteve em trabalho de parto por dois dias e uma ela esteve acordada toda a noite.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça pensativo, isso era perfeitamente possível, e explicaria o cansaço e a roupa que ela estava usando quando a viu pela primeira vez.

- Acha que deveríamos parar para passar a noite?

Sasuke olhou a seu amigo severamente, surpreso pela pergunta. Tinha esperado cavalgar durante toda a noite. Sua esposa poderia dormir em seus braços durante todo o trajeto se fosse necessário.

Sabia que Naruto desejava retornar tão rapidamente como fosse possível.

- Eu também estou cansado - seu amigo explicou cansadamente. - Muitas noites insones na cabeceira de meu pai doente mais à viagem de dois dias até a abadia, estão começando a passar da conta.

Estou a ponto de dormir nos arreios, e sei que não estou tão alerta como deveria para me defender de um ataque.

Sasuke olhou para sua esposa uma vez mais. Para falar a verdade, ele também, estava esgotado e não muito alerta. Uma noite de descanso poderia ser melhor que arriscar-se a ser atacados nesse estado de esgotamento. Olhando para seu amigo, Sasuke assentiu.

- Devemos nos deter no primeiro lugar que seja um bom refúgio.

Sorrindo cansadamente, Naruto urgiu a avançar a seu cavalo e assumiu a liderança, seus olhos ansiosamente esquadrinhando as terras que eles cruzavam. Uma hora mais tarde eles alcançaram um bom lugar, uma clareira a beira do rio.

Sakura não despertou. Nem sequer quando Sasuke deteve o cavalo ; nem quando ele a passou aos braços de Naruto para poder desmontar; nem quando ele tomou novamente e a colocou suavemente sobre a capa de Naruto estendida sobre o chão.

Os dois cavalheiros não se preocuparam com a comida. depois de atender aos cavalos, eles se ocuparam de acender um fogo pequeno. Então se deitaram, um de cada lado de Sakura. Ambos dormiram quase imediatamente.

* * *

Foi uma tormenta terrível. Sakura podia dizer ainda antes de abrir os olhos. Os trovões rugiam fazendo tremer a terra.

Nunca tinha ouvido uma tempestade assim, e ficou surpresa quando abriu os olhos e viu que estava chovendo. Mas ela mesma estava tão seca como a poeira no lugar onde jazia. Onde estava?

Não em sua cama. Não no convento. No chão.

Os ramos das árvores cobrindo como um teto.

Um sussurro vindo de algum lugar a fez desviar o olhar, e Sakura viu o corpo a seu lado no meio da escuridão. Nada parecia mover-se, e embora forçava seus olhos em um esforço para ver, não podia distinguir muito, só vagas figuras negras que podiam ser arbustos ou árvores.

Ouviu um trovão novamente, e Sakura se sobressaltou, sua atenção foi atraída para a fonte do som: seu corpo se esticou. Seu marido. Ou era seu amigo? Não podia estar segura com essa luz. O corpo era um grande vulto na escuridão da noite e ele roncava e se movia inquietamente em seu sonho.

Sakura esperava que fosse o amigo de seu marido, pois se fosse seu marido, já podia prever um futuro de noites sem dormir. Acostumada a ter sua própria cama - sem mencionar seu próprio quarto - Sakura não imaginava que poderia tolerar semelhantes ruídos em sua cama matrimonial.

- Simrrr-kgle!

Ela quase saltou fora de sua pele quando esses primeiros roncos ensurdecedores ecoaram, desta vez à sua esquerda. Sua cabeça girou no chão, e observou com horror o corpo jazendo ali, outro vulto escuro. Era quase tão pouco distinguíveis como o primeiro. Tinha notado no convento que os dois amigos eram de um tamanho semelhante. Ela suspirou. Parecia que ambos também tinham a mesma inclinação para roncar em seu sono como porcos no chiqueiro.

Suspirando, Sakura fechou os olhos e implorou ao bom Deus para que lhe desse paciência. Seu impulso, quando os homens novamente começaram a roncar, foi sentar-se e golpeá-los, a ambos. Mas dominou esse impulso.

Essas não eram as maneiras de uma freira.

E embora não tivesse tomado o véu, ela seria tão boa, paciente, e piedosa quanto pudesse. Não era isso o que um homem desejava em uma esposa?

De acordo com o Padre Abemott, esse era o tipo de freira que Deus preferia, e certamente se isso era suficientemente bom para Deus era suficientemente bom para seu marido roncador.

Acabava de chegar a essa conclusão quando o homem a sua direita de repente se moveu em um sono profundo e lançou sua perna pesada em cima dela. Isso foi seguido por um braço que a tomou pela cintura e a abraçou atraindo-a mais perto dele.

O dono do braço e da perna murmurou algo que soava como "bonita."

Por um momento ela até não respirou. Ela quase tinha medo de fazê-lo. Sakura não tinha idéia de qual dos dois homens a estava tocando, mas esperava que fosse seu marido, pois agora tinha sua mão firmemente fechada sobre um de seus seios.

Seu rosto estava aconchegado contra o outro seio. Isso não funcionaria assim. Não era correto.

O desconforto sobre seu seio fez com que ela se desse conta de que estava a ponto de ser sufocada, e Sakura se forçou a soltar a respiração que ela estava contendo e inalar ar fresco.

OH, Deus, OH, Deus. O que fazer?

Se ela estivesse segura que era seu marido, supunha que não teria que fazer nada mais que continuar deitada ali, em silêncio, e esperar a que ele se retirasse. Embora ele estivesse fazendo algo que a irmã Tenten tinha advertido que estava proibido. Mas, ela não estava segura que era seu marido, e não havia modo de estar segura na escuridão que os envolvia.

Como seria isso se fosse Naruto e seu marido despertasse e os descobrisse nessa atitude? Não. Não era correto. Mordendo o lábio, ela observou na escuridão a forma de seu rosto.

- Ele estava aninhado contra seu peito de um modo inquietamente familiar. Era terrivelmente incômodo para ela.

Puxando seu braço, ela levantou-se e tocou suavemente o que ela pensava que era parte de trás de seu pescoço.

O homem se deslocou ligeiramente, deixando seu seio para coçar o pescoço.

Sakura pôde tirar sua mão a tempo para evitar que a esmagasse, mas repetiu a ação quando ele voltou a pôr sua mão sobre seu seio. - Ele imediatamente coçou o pescoço novamente, mas esta vez rodando fora dela.

Sakura soltou um suspiro, mas rapidamente se deu conta que seu alívio tinha sido prematuro. Ele estava fora de seu seio, o que era um lucro, mas ele agora estava apoiado sobre o braço dela. Sakura estava presa.

Murmurando um dos insultos favoritos da irmã Tenten, ela virou de lado lentamente, suavemente, cuidadosamente tirou seu braço fora do peso morto, conseguindo fazê-lo sem despertar o homem.

Outros roncos soaram, e Sakura se sentou rapidamente antes que pudesse ser apanhada novamente. Movendo-se cuidadosamente para evitar despertar acidentalmente a um ou outro homem, ela ficou de pé e se afastou cautelosamente do espaço entre eles.

Desta vez quando soltou um suspiro de alívio, este veio das pontas dos dedos dos pés.

* * *

Sasuke se moveu onde estava deitado, tinha um sorriso em seus lábios e enrugou seu nariz. Poderia jurar que aroma de carne assando-se sobre um fogo estava estimulando seu nariz. Mas não podia ser. Devia estar sonhando.

Fazia muito calor onde ele estava, embora a noite estava fresca.

Abrindo os olhos, ele viu o céu iluminado por um sol brilhante, então se ergueu com uma maldição. Luz do dia. O sol já tinha percorrido um quarto de seu trajeto através do céu.

Ficou adormecido. Impossível. Por que seu amigo não o tinha despertado?

Um olhar para o lado respondeu essa pergunta: Naruto estava dormindo. Mas Sasuke também viu que a rosada com quem se casara no dia anterior não estava à vista.

Uma busca frenética lhe mostrou que uma fogueira ardia a vários metros de distância. Era por isso que havia sentido tanto calor! E o aroma de carne assada não era um sonho; a carne era de coelho, e o animal tinha sido morto, limpo, e empalado em um ramo que estava pendurado entre outros dois ramos em cima do fogo.

Mas sua esposa não estava à vista, estendendo um braço, Sasuke sacudiu Uzumaki.

- Naruto, acorda. Merda!

Sasuke estava de pé, com a espada na mão. Naruto despertou.

- O que acontece... - ele piscou. - É de manhã?

- Sim - Sasuke concordou, girando lentamente, esquadrinhando entre as árvores circundantes.

- Jesus! Como dormimos?

- Estávamos exaustos.

- Sim, mas... O que está procurando?

- Minha esposa.

Os olhos de Naruto aumentaram com as palavras concisas de Aric, seu olhar foi para o espaço vazio no chão a seu lado.

- Onde foi?

- É isso o que estou tentando descobrir - Sasuke replicou impacientemente, ficando rígido com o som de alguém abrindo caminho em direção a eles por entre os arbustos.

Naruto ficou de pé e parou ao seu lado em um instante. Com as espadas prontas, costas contra costas, os cavalheiros se prepararam para enfrentar o que estava aproximando-se. Os dois suspiraram com alívio quando Sakura emergiu do bosque.

Ela tinha trocado de roupa e levava calças e uma túnica solta, e tinha seu longo cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo. Seu rosto estava sujo de fuligem, suas mãos arranhadas e imundas.

Ela estava carregando uma pilha enorme de madeira, composta principalmente de pequenos ramos que tinha juntado. Ela sorriu ao vê-los acordado e em pé.

- Bom dia, milordes - ela gritou com bom humor. - dormiram bem?

Naruto sorriu ingenuamente com sua pergunta, mas os lábios de Aric se apertaram severamente enquanto ia para ela.

- O que você fez?

Os passos seguros de Sakura vacilaram perto do fogo, havia confusão em seu rosto. - Milorde?

Sasuke assinalou a fogueira no centro da clareira do bosque, e as sobrancelhas de Sakura se arquearam.

- O fogo que preparou ontem à noite estava quase morto - ela explicou. - Por isso eu...

- Acendeu os fogos do inferno?

Sakura engoliu em seco. Ele estava furioso.

- Eu...

- Surpreende-me que esta fogueira que fez não tenha atraído todos os bandidos e ladrões da Inglaterra. Certamente a fumaça que subiu por cima das copas das árvores é suficiente para atrair sua atenção e trazê-los até aqui. Por que simplesmente não subiu a uma árvore e gritou, "Aqui estamos! Venham nos matar e nos roubar!"

Sakura empalideceu com suas palavras. Deixando cair a lenha que segurava ao chão, ela se moveu rapidamente para chutar terra sobre a fogueira, esforçando-se por apagar as chamas. - Sinto-o muito, milorde. Nunca pensei... Estava sentada esperando que vocês despertassem e tive a idéia de cozinhar algo para comer no almoço e...

- Essa é outra coisa - Sasuke a interrompeu bruscamente. - Não estava de acordo em fazer os bandidos nos matar. E Então decidiu atrair a todos os cães selvagens e lobos do bosque com o aroma de carne assada.

- Sasuke! - Naruto colocou uma mão no braço para conter ao seu amigo.

- O que acontece? - Sasuke replicou impacientemente.

Naruto quase sussurrou suas próprias palavras.

- Não é necessário ser tão severo, verdade?

- Estou errado?

- Não. Há muita verdade em suas acusações - ele admitiu. - Mas lady Sakura obviamente não estava consciente desses perigos. Eu falaria assim com um novo escudeiro se ele cometesse um engano como este?

Sasuke franziu o cenho com esse raciocínio, então deixou que seus ombros se relaxassem. - Ele suspirou. Uzumaki tinha razão, é obvio. Sakura não poderia saber essas coisas. Ele duvidava que ela alguma vez tivesse deixado a abadia, e muito menos que tivesse acampado ao ar livre e que tivesse aprendido dos perigos que espreitavam além dos muros do convento.

Entretanto ele a tinha atacado como se Sakura deliberadamente tivesse tentado matá-los. Nunca foi tão severo e impaciente com um novo escudeiro.

Não levou muito tempo para reconhecer a origem real de sua raiva. Sentia-se envergonhado por seu próprio descuido. Não só por ter ficado adormecido, mas também tinha dormido ignorando o caos que poderia ter causado todas essas tarefas que Sakura tinha empreendido essa manhã.

Ela tinha caçado, matado, esfolado, e limpo um coelho, então tinha preparado uma fogueira para cozinhá-lo. Inclusive tinha movido os cavalos para outro lugar com água fresca. E nem sequer os ruídos dos cavalos o tinha despertado.

Ele era um guerreiro. Esses sons deveriam tê-lo despertado.

Por Deus! Se Sakura fosse um bandido, todos eles já estariam mortos. E pensar que tinha jurado ao rei, seu pai, protegê-la!

Não aliviava sua consciência o fato que Naruto tampouco tivesse despertado com todo esse ruído. Naruto não era quem tinha feito um juramento ao rei. Pior, Aric estava zangado consigo mesmo, e tinha descarregado nela.

Suspirando, ele sacudiu a cabeça para confirmar a Naruto que não só tinha ouvido suas palavras, mas também ia seguir seu conselho. Sasuke virou para desculpar-se com a mulher que era agora sua esposa, mas em vez de fazer isso murmurou seu nome com dor.

- Sakura!

Ela estava de joelhos ao lado do fogo, de costas para eles, seu traseiro coberto por umas calças apertadas estava no ar e apontado em sua direção.

Então o traseiro começou a mover-se para cima e para baixo enquanto ela trabalhava em algo que ele não podia ver.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto, havia um sorriso no rosto de seu amigo diante a imagem do traseiro de Sakura. Sasuke se apressou a bloquear o campo visual de seu amigo. Tentou acalmar-se, então se inclinou sobre ela para ver no que ela estava ocupada.

- O que está fazendo? - tentou perguntar com calma.

Sakura estremeceu com a aspereza de sua voz. Sasuke foi o suficientemente intimidante quando tinha gritado, mas agora ele estava inclinado sobre ela, seu corpo era como uma nuvem escura que a cobria. Sakura supôs que merecia sua ira.

Fora muito tola em acender um fogo tão grande. E querer assar um coelho foi outro engano. Quando entendeu isso, se apressou em corrigir seu engano.

Segurando a vara onde a carne de coelho estava empalada, ela ficou de joelhos ao lado do fogo, colocou o coelho no chão, e rapidamente cavou um pequeno buraco. Tinha colocado o coelho no buraco, e agora estava no processo de enterrá-lo quando a voz de seu marido a interrompeu.

Rapidamente levantando uma mão, ela secou furiosamente as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos.

Era uma tolice chorar. As lágrimas não resolviam nada. Sabendo disso, Sakura raramente chorava, mas nesse momento não podia evitar. Parecia que ela não podia fazer nada direito. Primeiro o fogo, então a comida... Enterrando o coelho para acabar com o aroma da carne provavelmente também era algo errado. Da forma que sua sorte a estava acompanhando essa manhã, provavelmente tinha levado os cavalos para pastar em um campo com ervas daninhas e eles estariam mortos já ao meio-dia.

- Estou enterrando o coelho para esconder o cheiro, milorde - ela explicou suavemente.

- Não. Não faça isso - seu marido protestou, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e rapidamente tomando suas mãos antes que ela seguisse lançando mais terra à carne. Sakura parou, mas se recusou a levantar seu rosto para olhá-lo. Sasuke suspirou.

- Me perdoe. Eu fico mal-humorado como um urso quando acordo. Não deveria ter gritado. Deveria saber que você não poderia saber sobre os perigos da floresta, e ter sido mais paciente. Mas reagi rapidamente e sinto muito isso. Perdoa-me?

Com a tensão aliviada, Sakura assentiu, mas não o olhou.

Sasuke soltou suas mãos e tirou o coelho de sua sepultura.

- Vamos ver se podemos salvar isto.

- Mas, e os cães e os lobos? - ela levantou a vista surpresa.

Sasuke observou as lágrimas em seu rosto. Ele as tinha causado. Ele não estava desempenhando muito bem como marido até agora. Tinha protegido Sakura tão mal como um escudo feito de papel, e a havia tratado com menos generosidade e suavidade com que trataria um novo escudeiro. Isso muito provavelmente não era o que o rei tinha pensado quando tinha entregado Sakura aos seus cuidados.

Forçando um sorriso, ele deu de ombros.

- Embora, este aroma não só tenta às bestas de quatro patas, mas também às de duas pernas, e eu sou uma dessas. Cheirava delicioso e estava quase assado.

- Sim - ela admitiu com um suspiro.

- Então com o fogo apagado, o aroma não continuará no vento. Não há razão para desperdiçar esta excelente carne. - Enquanto falava, ele começou a sacudir a terra da carne. - Quanto você está acordada?

Sakura encolheu os ombros.

- Não estou segura. Uma hora ou mais, acredito. Ainda estava escuro quando despertei. Sou madrugadora. Todas se levantam cedo na abadia.

- Hmm. - Ficando de pé, ele foi até o rio e mergulhou a carne na água. Em seguida, girou o coelho para fazer uma rápida inspeção, então sacudiu a cabeça com satisfação. - Tão bom como novo.

Sakura olhou primeiro a carne, então para seu marido hesitantemente, mas não disse nada enquanto ele voltava para a fogueira e colocava a carne sobre as poucas brasas ardendo que restavam. Então Sasuke voltou-se para ela com um sorriso, segurando a carne.

- Limpa, seca, milady, e perfeita para seu consumo. - depois de uma breve hesitação, Sakura aceitou a carne. Ela estudou o coelho enquanto Sasuke se afastava para falar com seu amigo. Surpreendente, ela pensou.

Sakura se moveu para empacotar a carne para o almoço, decidindo que comeria as frutas e o pão que irmã Tenten tinha preparado. Os homens podiam comer o coelho, se quisessem.

CONTINUA...

* * *

_**Respondendo aos reviews**__:_

_**GiGi Haruno**__**:**__ fico feliz que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo... espero que goste desse também!!! Beijos..._

_**Lily:**__ Aee, continue lendo sim??? Beijokas!_

_**Grazi Holic**__**:**__ A Sakura ainda ta inocente ne?! Mas coitada, ela veio de um convento... Mas mais pra frente ela vai se soltar um pouco... Espero que continue nos acompanhando... Bjus!!_

_**Haruno Melonie:**__ ah obrigada pelos elogios (fique ate sem graça quando li hasuhauhsua), só estou tentando fazer o melhor pra vocês... Esperi que você tenha gostado deste capitulo também... BJOS!!!_

_**Taís:**__ Ta ai mais um capitulo... depois me diz se gostou ou não beleza???_

_Bjus_

_**Taliane:**__ A lua de mel deles foi bem engraçada mesmo... eu rachei de rir quando eu li... Continue lendo sim??? Beijoks_

_**KawaiAkaHana**__**:**__ A Karin é uma vaca (FATO!)... também adorei colocar ele como chifrudo da historia (apesa de eu amar o Sasuke-kun *-*)... Também a Sakura feriu o orgulho do sasuke, logo na parte de seu corpo que ele mais gosta (ou não ne??!)... Continue lendo e comentando sim?? BJUS..._

* * *

**Gente mais um capitulo pra voces...**

**A lista de personagens deste capitulo está la no inicio caso tenha esquecido de mudar algum... e só pra constar: **

**ESSA HISTORIA NAO ME PERTENCE E EU NAO ESTOU PLAGIANDO.**

**Espero reviews, e ate sábado que vem**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Nota: **__**"Sempre"**__ não me pertence, e sim a Lynsay Sands, autora do livro que pode ser encontrado gratuitamente na internet... Estou apenas adaptando a historia para o mundo de Naruto, portanto, não estou plagiando._

* * *

_**Sinopse**_

_Filha ilegítima do rei, Sakura foi criada em um convento e foi totalmente preparada para assumir o véu... Até que o Rei __Ichiro__ aparece com um marido relutante para ela. De repente, ela se encontra prometendo amar, honrar e obedecer a Sasuke... Para sempre._

_Uma quase freira com uma educação sexual muito peculiar... Educação de Sakura não inclui uma noite de núpcias, e o que os animais fazem nos estábulos é a única referência sexual desta donzela sem experiência. Oh Deus... Sasuke vai morder seu pescoço como os animais ao emparelhar-se?_

_Noite de núpcias de breves minutos e com testemunhas._

_Sasuke é um guerreiro, viril e capaz de expressar uma paixão animal, mas tem que consumar um casamento em poucos minutos e com testemunhas apressando-o, o que se torna uma missão quase impossível._

_Amar, sim. Honrar, sim. Obedecer?_

_Sakura logo descobre que, enquanto pode ter dificuldade em obedecer às ordens e pedidos extravagantes do marido, não será difícil amá-lo para sempre._

_Um Compromisso para sempre... Amor para sempre... Honra para sempre... E... Sempre obedecer?_

* * *

**Personagens deste capitulo**

**Rosemunde** = Sakura

**Aric **= Sasuke

**Robert de Shambley** = Naruto

**Irmã Eustice** = Tenten **(alguém já imaginou a Tenten como freira??? Eu não ;P)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

- Delicioso!

- Sim, o melhor que já comi.

- Alegra-me que estejam satisfeitos, meus senhores - Sakura murmurou, mordendo os lábios para evitar um sorriso que lhe escapava... Era difícil levar a sério o elogio sobre o coelho que ela tinha assado quando eles continuamente cuspiam pedaços de carne com terra. Os homens só estavam tentando ser amáveis.

Eles estavam sendo excessivamente educados e amáveis desde que tinham partido essa manhã.

Sakura tinha cavalgado no cavalo de Sasuke novamente. Como no dia anterior, ele não tinha perguntado ou convidado; simplesmente a colocara sobre os arreios. E tal como tinha feito no dia anterior, Sakura segurou sua língua.

Mas tinha sido mais difícil esta vez. Sakura não estava acostumada a ser abraçada ou tocada. No convento havia muito poucos abraços e contatos físicos.

Sakura tinha aprendido a ser auto suficiente desde pequena, e embora tivesse sofrido o desconforto de montar seu próprio cavalo, ela amava a independência.

Mas, manteve-se em silêncio, tentando cumprir com a promessa feita a seu pai de obedecer a seu marido.

Sakura não disse uma palavra em toda a manhã enquanto eles cavalgavam. Basicamente tinha passado o tempo repartindo seu olhar entre a paisagem e o cavalo do Naruto.

Quando eles partiram, ela pensou que o cavalo estava mancando de uma suas patas, mas depois de observá-lo por um momento, decidiu que devia ter-se equivocado. Entretanto continuava observando o animal de vez em quando para estar segura.

Além disso havia pouco para a distrair sua atenção, e ela estava por morrer de tédio quando Sasuke chamou para fazer uma parada na viagem e anunciou que era momento de deter-se para comer o "fantástico coelho" que ela tinha cozinhado para o almoço.

Agora eles estavam sentados, comendo sem pressa. Nenhum dos homens pareceu notar que ela não tinha comido o coelho e tinha recorrido às provisões que Tenten tinha lhe dado. Sakura supôs que eles estavam muito ocupados tirando a terra da carne de coelho.

Fazendo uma careta e cuspindo outro pedaço de terra, Naruto mastigou e engoliu a carne que ficava em sua boca, então levantou uma sobrancelha dirigindo-se a Sasuke.

- Segundo me lembro, falta só outra hora antes de alcançarmos à próxima aldeia.

- Sim. Pensava em trocar os cavalos lá.

Sakura ficou rígida. Realmente não estava escutando a conversa, mas essas palavras captaram sua atenção.

- Trocar os cavalos?

- Sim - Sasuke respondeu.

- Não!

Sasuke ficou rígido com o grito de sua esposa. Ela continuou:

- Não, milorde. Não pode trocar minha Marigold. Ela é um presente da abadessa. Não pode entregar um presente.

Sasuke piscou com surpresa ante sua expressão feroz, mas foi Naruto quem perguntou.

- Marigold?

- Meu cavalo. Seu nome é Marigold. - Ela explicou impacientemente. - Eu a batizei assim. De fato fui eu quem ajudou a trazê-la a este mundo. E por isso a abadessa me presenteou. Nós temos um vínculo muito especial. Não pode trocá-la milorde.

Naruto olhou a seu amigo. Sasuke tinha uma expressão neutra enquanto olhava a sua esposa, então explicou.

- Devemos viajar rapidamente, milady. É muito difícil para os cavalos viajar noite e dia sem descanso. Devemos trocá-los.

- Mas Marigold é um presente. Ela é minha. Além disso... - ela acrescentou, dando-se conta que a apelação sentimental tinha tão pouco efeito. - Eles descansaram ontem à noite enquanto nós dormíamos.

Os dois homens trocaram um olhar; então Naruto murmurou.

- Nós descansamos o bastante.

- Sim, mas também os montamos durante toda a manhã.

- Só durante umas horas, realmente - ele discutiu. - Dormimos até tarde se você se recorda.

- Sim. - Franzindo o cenho, Sasuke considerou cuidadosamente a idéia, então consentiu. - Certo. Trocaremos só nossos cavalos. Pode ficar com Marigold no momento. Ela não foi montada em quase todo o trajeto.

- Obrigado, milorde - Sakura sussurrou, havia gratidão em seus olhos. Ela sorriu-lhe antes de ficar de pé e correr para oferecer uma maçã à égua que ela estava por comer.

- Marigold - Naruto murmurou o nome com diversão. - Só uma mulher chamaria um cavalo com o nome de uma flor.

- Sim. - Sasuke observou como sua esposa estendia a fruta à égua, então soltou um suspiro. - Mas teremos que trocá-la eventualmente. Até sem ser montada seria cruel forçar o animal a viajar noite e dia até que cheguemos a Uzumaki's. Temo-me que simplesmente demoramos uns dias até seu destino final.

Naruto se manteve calado por um momento; então murmurou.

- Poderíamos parar toda a noite, e permitir que a égua descanse.

Sasuke o olhou severamente.

- Eu pensei que você desejava viajar rapidamente para voltar para o seu pai doente?

Naruto evitou seus olhos e deu de ombros.

- Mas ele já esta de pé e recuperando-se agora. Ele sempre foi de se recuperar rapidamente.

Sasuke o observou atentamente. Algo estava acontecendo. Podia senti-lo. O que estava lhe ocultando seu amigo? Depois de um momento de suportar seu olhar desconfiado, Naruto suspirou e admitiu.

- Não estou ansioso para voltar.

- Como?

- Sim. Antes de adoecer, meu pai estava começando a me pressionar para cumprir meu próprio contrato de compromisso.

- Ah. - Sasuke sorriu. - E teme que quando voltar ele o pressione novamente.

- Pressionar? - Naruto soltou uma gargalhada. - depois de uma enfermidade que quase o matou, ele vai reclamar desses malditos netos que deseja, e ao ver sua nova esposa, não vai me deixar em paz até que me case. - Naruto suspirou.

- Uma demora de um ou dois dias não será um problema para mim.

- Hmm. - Sasuke observou novamente a sua esposa. O cavalo tinha terminado a maçã. Sakura acariciava-lhe o pescoço meigamente.

Talvez eles poderiam se dar o luxo de passar outra noite ao ar livre. O cavalo tinha sido um presente depois de tudo, Sasuke considerou. Sua esposa agora voltava sua atenção ao cavalo de Naruto.

* * *

Sakura se moveu sobre os arreios para procurar uma posição mais confortável e suspirou. Fazia várias horas que eles tinham parado para o almoço. Para ela parecia uma eternidade desde então. Sakura nunca havia sentido tão irritada em sua vida.

Havia sido uma experiência interessante à princípio. A excitação da nova experiência, a beleza da paisagem, mas isso não a tinha entretido por muito tempo.

Além disso, Sakura não estava acostumada a estar muda durante um período de tempo tão grande. Na abadia só havia períodos de silêncio durante as refeições, e ainda então elas usavam gestos feitos com as mãos para comunicar-se.

Suspirando, ela olhou disfarçadamente o rosto de seu marido sob seus cílios. Ele estava sentado muito ereto na sela, seus olhos estavam alerta vasculhando o terreno pelo qual passavam, ele estava terrivelmente sério. Nem ele nem seu amigo, Naruto, tinham trocado uma palavra, desde que tinham partido, com exceção da breve conversa que tiveram quando pararam para comer.

E Sakura, também, esteve igualmente muda. Basicamente porque se tentasse falar, provavelmente morderia sua própria língua no ritmo que estavam cavalgando.

Provavelmente era por isso que os homens estavam tão calados. Pelo menos ela esperava isso. Ele não queria acreditar que seu marido era sempre tão mal-humorado.

Marido.

Ela ficou espantada com esse título que agora pertencia ao estranho cujos braços ela montava. Um estranho que tinha muitos direitos e privilégios sobre ela. Seu marido. Nunca tinha pensado em ter um.

Nem sequer tinha considerado essa possibilidade. Santo Deus. Sua vida certamente tinha tomado um caminho muito diferente daquele que havia esperado. Ela ainda estava ponderando isso quando eles pararam para passar a noite.

Manteve seu silêncio enquanto era baixada ao chão para que seu marido pudesse desmontar.

Sem esperar para ver o que ele faria Sakura imediatamente foi atender sua égua, enquanto os homens começavam a atender seus próprios animais.

Ela tirou os arreios e começou a escovar a égua enquanto notava que o cavalo do Naruto se comportava irritadamente.

Parecendo distraído, o homem continuou escovando o animal, e então o deixou livre para que fosse pastar. Naruto se afastou para começar a juntar lenha para um fogo.

Sasuke terminou com seu próprio cavalo e foi ajudar realizar os preparativos para a noite. Sakura estava trabalhando muito mais lentamente, sua atenção dividida entre sua égua e o cavalo de Naruto. O animal não estava comendo, embora devesse sentir fome.

Recordando sua preocupação de que o cavalo poderia ter estado mancando de uma pata, Sakura terminou com Marigold e se moveu para o outro cavalo, acalmando-o com palavras suaves enquanto começava a examiná-lo.

- Algo errado milady?

Sakura fez uma pausa ante a pergunta curiosa de Naruto enquanto ele se aproximava. Ele tinha empilhado a lenha no centro do lugar que escolheram, mas não tinha acendido ainda. Ainda estavam presentes os últimos raios agonizantes do sol, e, como ela tinha aprendido nessa manhã, não era seguro acender um fogo até que estivesse escuro.

Isso ajudava a esconder a fumaça.

- Sim - Sakura murmurou, endireitando-se logo depois de examinar a pata do cavalo. - Este cavalo está doente eu acho. Parece-me que é essa enfermidade que ataca a mandíbula.

Franzindo o cenho, Naruto observou o animal, então levantou uma mão para seu focinho, suas sobrancelhas se arquearam quando o cavalo imediatamente sacudiu a cabeça nervosamente e deu um passo atrás. Sakura puxou suavemente das rédeas que segurava e murmurou-lhe meigamente, acariciando seu pescoço. Ela estava preparada para essa reação. Era a mesma que tinha recebido ao examiná-lo.

- Acredito que pode ter razão - ele concordou assombrado enquanto observava a boca do cavalo firmemente fechada. - Sasuke - ele chamou, quando o segundo homem voltou para a clareira com mais ramos. - Vem aqui. Meu cavalo está doente.

Juntando os ramos com os outros, Sasuke foi unir-se a eles.

- O que?

- Sakura acredita que é a enfermidade das mandíbulas.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Sasuke realizou a mesma ação que Naruto fez, e o animal elevou sua cabeça e caminhou para trás imediatamente.

- Poderia ser. O que a faz pensar...?

- Ele se afasta cada vez que Naruto se aproxima de sua cabeça, além disso não come nem bebe, quando deveria ter fome.

Sasuke observou atentamente o cavalo.

- Embora pudesse ser...

- Também tem um arranhão infectando-se na pata traseira. E olhe seus olhos.

Suspirando, Sasuke fez uma careta.

- É a enfermidade da mandíbula.

- Sim - Naruto concordou com tristeza. - Devo ver isso.

Tomada ás rédeas, ele levou o cavalo para o bosque. Sakura os observou em silêncio, então voltou-se para Marigold, dando-lhe uma palmada leve. Se era para acalmar Marigold ou a si mesma, ela não sabia. Naruto estava indo matar o cavalo.

Não tinha escolha. A enfermidade mataria o animal, mas depois de um longo e penoso tempo, submetendo-o a tremendos e dolorosos espasmos musculares. Era cruel mantê-lo vivo, o melhor era sacrificá-lo. Ela sabia disso. Mas, era difícil de aceitar.

- Parece que Marigold terá um cavaleiro amanhã.

- Sim - Sakura murmurou sombriamente.

Aric se moveu ligeiramente; podia ver que Sakura estava triste pelo cavalo de Naruto mas não sabia como consolá-la.

- Será só por um breve trajeto.

Ela o olhou curiosamente, e Sasuke explicou.

- Estamos a pouco mais de uma hora da aldeia onde trocaremos os cavalos. Eles os manterão em seus estábulos até que nós os buscarmos no caminho de volta.

- Entendo.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Sasuke desviou o olhar, irritado, voltou-se para o fogo.

- Vem, vou fazer um fogo; há suficiente escuridão agora e faz frio esta noite.

Suspirando, Sakura o seguiu ao acampamento. Sentou-se num tronco, e procurou uma bolsa pequena que continha o último pedaço da carne de coelho, pão, queijo, e frutas.

Com seus ouvidos tentando ouvir algum som revelador do bosque a seu redor, ela começou a desempacotar a comida enquanto seu marido acendia o fogo prometido.

Passou um longo momento antes que Naruto voltasse. E sua expressão era terrível quando o fez. Sakura se sentiu um pouco de condolência e pesar. A tarefa que teve de fazer não foi fácil. Sakura ficou calada enquanto começavam a comer, mas uma vez terminada a comida, ela começou a ficar inquieta. Ambos os homens estavam mudos, olhando fixamente a fogueira com expressões igualmente pensativas, mas Sakura estava para ficar louca com essa falta de atividade.

Primeiro tinha montado silenciosamente durante todo o dia, e agora isto. Seus nervos estavam a ponto de explodir.

- O que acontece?

Sakura ficou rígida, sua inquietação paralisou-se com a pergunta zangada de seu marido. Lançando furtivamente uma rápida olhada em seu rosto, ela fez uma careta, então pigarreou.

- Nada, milorde. O que o faz pensar que passa algo de errado?

- Está suspirando continuamente.

- Sim? - Franzindo o cenho ligeiramente, ela se moveu e suspirou novamente, então falou.- Onde estamos indo, milorde? - ela perguntou, quase desesperada para iniciar uma conversa.

- A Uzumaki's.

Sakura aceitou essas palavras com interesse.

- Por quê?

- Para buscar meus homens.

- Oh - ela murmurou. - E, então aonde iremos?

- Ao Good Hall.

- É aí onde você vive?

- É aonde vamos viver - ele a corrigiu. - São as terras de seu dote.

O silêncio recaiu sobre eles novamente e Sakura suspirou. Parecia que seu marido era do tipo taciturno. Olhando para o rio que corria de um lado da clareira do bosque, ela procurou em sua mente algo do que falar.

- De onde você é milorde?

- Do Kinsley.

- Onde fica isso?

- No norte da Inglaterra.

- É aí onde sua família vive?

- Sim.

Sakura franziu o cenho com a resposta. Ele não estava fornecendo muita informação.

- Seus pais ainda vivem?

- Meu pai sim.

Sakura esperou que ele se expandisse nisso. Mas quando ele ficou calado, ela perguntou.

- Tem irmãos ou irmãs?

- Um irmão. Duas irmãs.

- Mais velhos ou mais jovens?

- Um irmão mais velho. Minhas irmãs, mais jovens.

Sakura esperou novamente, então decidiu desistir. Seu comportamento áspero era muito difícil de quebrar. Talvez sua brutalidade era porque estava muito cansado. Viajar era muito cansativo. Era igualmente cansativo e incômodo para ela.

Todo esse pó agarrado ao seu corpo e a sua roupa. E depois desse segundo dia de viagem sentia-se como se a poeira fosse parte de sua pele.

Seu olhar se moveu em direção ao rio, desta vez com desejo. Toda essa água. Seria bom poder tomar um banho. Claro que era impossível fazer isso ao ar livre. Não havia nenhuma tina para encher, nem sequer um balde para encher a tina.

Sasuke levantou suas sobrancelhas interrogativamente quando Naruto o cutucou. Quando o outro homem fez-lhe um gesto, ele olhou a sua esposa para descobri-la observando fixamente o rio com desejo. Seu olhar observava a água.

- Ele debateu internamente a questão, então decidiu.

- Você gostaria de tomar um banho?

Sakura se sentou ereta com a pergunta, seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Posso?

Sasuke encolheu os ombros.

- Não vejo por que não.

Sua boca se alargou com um sorriso glorioso. Ela sorriu.

- Isso seria muito bom.

Sasuke piscou e quase sorriu em resposta, então se conteve e ficou de pé abruptamente.

- Vem, então.

Sakura o seguiu ansiosamente à beira do rio, e em seguida ao longo da margem, até quando estavam a uma boa distância do acampamento. Ele parou de repente, ela se deteve também. Ela o olhou interrogativamente.

- Adiante - Sasuke resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e encostou-se contra uma árvore próxima para aguardar pacientemente.

- Adiante com o que? - ela perguntou lentamente.

- Vá e tome o banho.

Sakura girou, inspecionando a área.

- Aonde? - ela perguntou confusa.

Sasuke franziu a testa com o seu comportamento obtuso.

- No rio.

- Aqui? Ao ar livre?

Ela contraiu as sobrancelhas com uma expressão horrorizada; então ele recordou que ela foi criada em uma abadia de freiras. E duvidava muito que as boas irmãs considerassem decente mergulhar os corpos nus ao ar livre. Provavelmente elas somente tomavam banhos decentes.

Suspirando, ele se endireitou.

- Eu te Daria uma tina se pudesse. Desgraçadamente, enquanto estamos viajando, vais ter que se arrumar com o que estiver disponível. A água esta muito mais fria do que você provavelmente esta acostumada, e terá que usar minha capa como toalha, mas não há ninguém que possa vê-la, e poderá se lavar tranqüilamente.

Sakura simplesmente permaneceu onde estava, emudecida. Nunca havia tomado banho em um rio. Nunca havia se banhado fora da abadia. Uma vez por mês todas as freiras tomavam em seu turno um banho na tina que a abadessa tinha em uma cela vazia.

O resto do tempo elas se arrumavam lavando-se com água das fontes a menos que caíssem no barro ou no esterco. Só com a Sakura e a Tenten tinham acontecido isso. Elas estavam acostumadas a tomar um banho várias vezes na semana devido a uma calamidade ou outra. Mas, ela nunca antes tinha tomado banho ao ar livre. A abadessa não consideraria adequado. Mas seria bárbaro poder tirar toda a poeira e sujeira da viagem.

Como sua esposa simplesmente continuava em silêncio e contemplando a água, Sasuke moveu impacientemente e voltou pelo caminho pelo qual eles tinham chegado.

- Bem, se não vai tomar um banho, podemos voltar para...

- Oh, não, espera. Por favor. - Sakura o agarrou pelo braço para pará-lo, então o soltou e se voltou timidamente quando ele virou para enfrentá-la.

- Eu gostaria de tomar um banho.

Ele se manteve calado por um momento, então assentiu e retornou à árvore onde tinha estado antes.

- Se apresse, então - ele ordenou grunhindo, voltando a cruzar seus braços.

Sakura olhou para ele e a água.

- Pretende observar, milorde? - ela perguntou finalmente.

- É obvio. É meu trabalho vigiá-la.

- Sim, mas,... Bem... Você...

Ele curvou uma sobrancelha, havia um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Tímida?

Para sua fascinação, a cara dela se acendeu com um fogo súbito, então ela desviou o rosto. Quando se voltou, sua expressão era calma novamente.

- Decente - ela o corrigiu severamente - Fui criada corretamente, milorde. Ser decente não inclui despir-se diante de estranhos para tomar um banho.

- Sou seu marido.

Ela ficou rígida com essa recordação solene. Ele era seu marido. Ele tinha o direito a observá-la tomando um banho. Ele tinha direito a muito mais que isso. Brigar com ele de repente parecia muito menos atraente.

Talvez não estivesse tão suja depois de tudo.

- Esperarei - ela decidiu humildemente.

Encolhendo os ombros, Sasuke voltou para o acampamento partindo na frente.

Sakura lançou um último olhar ofegante ao rio, então o seguiu.

As sobrancelhas de Naruto se arquearam com surpresa quando eles voltaram.

- O que passou? Não tomou o banho?

Ruborizando-se, Sakura se deixou cair sobre o tronco.

- Decidi que estava muito cansada para isso - ela mentiu, muito envergonhada para explicar sua própria reticência. Dando-se conta que Sasuke não tinha voltado para seu lugar perto do fogo, Sakura olhou por cima de seu ombro para ver que ele estava estendendo sua capa no chão. Uma vez que esteve estendida a seu gosto, ele se deitou em um extremo e relaxou.

- O que está fazendo? - ela perguntou curiosamente.

- Indo a dormir.

Sakura ficou boquiaberta.

- Já? - ela perguntou com desânimo, muito aflita para recordar que acabava de afirmar que estava muito exausta para tomar um banho.

Sasuke notou isso e começou a rir, mas logo se conteve, mantendo sua expressão solene e seus olhos fechados enquanto respondia.

- Amanhã partiremos ao amanhecer.

As sobrancelhas dela se arquearam.

- Por que tão cedo?

Sasuke franziu o cenho. As esposas não deviam questionar a seus maridos. Ela não sabia disso? Parecia que não, Sasuke decidiu quando ela repetiu a pergunta um pouco mais alto, como se ele não tivesse ouvido a primeira vez. Supôs que se não lhe respondesse, ela gritaria suas palavras uma terceira vez.

Abrindo os olhos, Sasuke olhou para cima para olhar. Sua expressão disse-lhe que ele realmente não precisa se explicar, mas ela estava rindo.

- Por que?

- Porque por quê? - ela insistiu, ele fechou os olhos e deixou que sua cabeça caísse no chão. - Porque acabo de dizer isso.

Franzindo a testa, Sakura olhou para Naruto enquanto ele ficava de pé, estirava-se, e em seguida foi estender sua própria capa ao lado de Sasuke.

- Você vai dormir também? - ela perguntou com desânimo.

- O amanhecer chegará muito em breve - ele disse com um sorriso de desculpa.

Sakura franziu o cenho, então olhou para seu marido quando ele falou novamente.

- Vem para a cama.

Ela franziu o cenho mais severamente com a ordem. A abadessa era a única pessoa que se dirigia a ela com essa autoridade. E seu pai, é obvio.

- Não, obrigado. Não estou cansada.

- Sakura.

- Sim?

- Não é um pedido.

Ela o olhou brevemente, considerando recusar-se a obedecer ao que obviamente era uma ordem, mas em troca suspirou. Ele era seu marido. E desgraçadamente tinha prometido a seu pai tentar obedecê-lo.

Murmurando entre dentes, ela ficou de pé e caminhou ressentidamente para onde os dois homens estavam deitados. Naruto pôs sua capa adjacente a de Sasuke e se acomodou no extremo oposto. Deixou um espaço no centro para ela, Sakura supôs.

Era um espaço muito estreito. Eles deviam pensar que ela era minúscula.

Fazendo careta, ela conseguiu meter-se entre os dois cavalheiros. Ajudou-a o fato que os dois deitassem de lado. Acomodando-se como podia, Sakura observou as estrelas no céu.

Sasuke sentiu o braço perto do seu mover-se suavemente e franziu o cenho, abriu os olhos para ver se Naruto, também, tinha notado isso. Seus olhos também estavam abertos, e seus olhares se encontraram por cima de sua esposa, então ambos olharam para baixo para ver seu pé direito sacudir-se continuamente.

Eles olharam um ao outro novamente, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, em seguida, voltaram a observar o rosto dela. Ela estava olhando fixamente para o céu.

Limpando sua garganta, Sasuke esperou até que Sakura olhasse para ele, então perguntou.

- O que está fazendo?

- Olhando as estrelas.

-Não. O que está fazendo com seu pé? - ele esclareceu.

Sakura piscou, então olhou inexpressivamente para seu pé.

- Estava sacudindo - explicou a seu marido, consciente que tinha parado, assim que tinha olhado para ele. Sakura sorriu. - Às vezes ele faz isso antes de dormir - ela murmurou.

Era algo que já não prestava atenção. Era um hábito que parecia ter tido sempre. Essa ação repetida lhe permitia acalmar-se para dormir quando não estava realmente cansada. Como agora. Apesar de ter despertado antes do amanhecer e que tivesse cavalgado durante todo o dia, não estava cansada. Sakura estava acostumada a necessitar de pouco sono. Essa era uma característica que tinha herdado de seu pai. Quatro ou cinco horas eram tudo o que precisava dormir por noite.

- Bem, não faça isso esta noite - Sasuke ordenou, em seguida fechou os olhos.

Sakura fez uma careta e mostrou-lhe a língua. Rodou para o outro lado e olhou para Naruto, havia diversão em seu rosto. Evidentemente ele tinha presenciado sua conduta infantil. Sentindo que ruborizava na escuridão, ela rapidamente virou seu rosto para cima e observou uma vez mais o céu. Ainda estava olhando o céu vários minutos depois quando os primeiros roncos rasgaram a noite pacífica.

O primeiro em roncar foi seu marido, um ronco estrondoso e detestável que a fez ficar rígida onde estava deitada. Pareceu-lhe um som mais alto do que tinha sido essa manhã, mas isso podia ser porque ele agora estava a seu lado, de frente para ela, sua boca a poucos centímetros de distância, sua respiração roçava sua orelha com cada exalação. Ele proferiu meia dúzia de roncos antes que Naruto soltasse um estrondo em resposta ao outro lado.

Suspirando, Sakura fechou os olhos e tentou fingir que era surda.

CONTINUA...

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

_**GiGi Haruno**__: fico feliz que tenha gostado... Bjoss_

_**BruhII**__: quem sabe eu não faço a adaptação desse livro também?! Mas primeiro eu vou terminar essa ne... Obrigada pela sugestao de acrescentar o final, acho que seguirei a idéia, mas ainda falta muito tempo ate la não é mesmo?... Beijooos_

* * *

**Mais um capitulo fresquinho gente... Espero que gostem... A lista de personagens deste capitulo está la no inicio caso tenha esquecido de mudar algum... e só pra constar: **

_**ESSA HISTORIA NAO ME PERTENCE E EU NAO ESTOU PLAGIANDO...**_

**Só postarei no próximo sabado ****se tiver pelo menos 3 reviews por capitulo (nem é pedir muito ne?!)**

**Ate a proxima**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Nota: **__**"Sempre"**__ não me pertence, e sim a Lynsay Sands, autora do livro que pode ser encontrado gratuitamente na internet... Estou apenas adaptando a historia para o mundo de Naruto, portanto, não estou plagiando._

* * *

_**Sinopse**_

_Filha ilegítima do rei, Sakura foi criada em um convento e foi totalmente preparada para assumir o véu... Até que o Rei __Ichiro__ aparece com um marido relutante para ela. De repente, ela se encontra prometendo amar, honrar e obedecer a Sasuke... Para sempre._

_Uma quase freira com uma educação sexual muito peculiar... Educação de Sakura não inclui uma noite de núpcias, e o que os animais fazem nos estábulos é a única referência sexual desta donzela sem experiência. Oh Deus... Sasuke vai morder seu pescoço como os animais ao emparelhar-se?_

_Noite de núpcias de breves minutos e com testemunhas._

_Sasuke é um guerreiro, viril e capaz de expressar uma paixão animal, mas tem que consumar um casamento em poucos minutos e com testemunhas apressando-o, o que se torna uma missão quase impossível._

_Amar, sim. Honrar, sim. Obedecer?_

_Sakura logo descobre que, enquanto pode ter dificuldade em obedecer às ordens e pedidos extravagantes do marido, não será difícil amá-lo para sempre._

_Um Compromisso para sempre... Amor para sempre... Honra para sempre... E... Sempre obedecer?_

* * *

**Personagens deste capítulo**

**Rosemunde** = Sakura

**Aric **= Sasuke

**Robert de Shambley** = Naruto

**Rei Henry** = Ichiro

**Bispo Shrewsbury** = Bispo Akimichi **(gente eu so peguei emprestado o sobrenome do Choji, entao nao imaginem ele como bispo e sim um velho capenga ok? XD).**

**Delia** = Karin

**Irmã Eustice** = Tenten **(alguém já imaginou a Tenten como freira??? Eu não ;P)**

**Esther = **Akiko

**Hortense = **Akira

**Lissa = **Ino

**Smithy = **Kiba

**Garvey = **Sakumo

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

- Isto é Uzumaki's?

Sasuke olhou irritadamente o alto da cabeça de Sakura enquanto ela estava sentada diante dele.

Tudo a respeito dela parecia incomodá-lo nesse dia. Tinha começado essa manhã.

Apesar de ter despertado antes do amanhecer, como ele tinha planejado, sua esposa já estava de pé e movendo-se pelo acampamento.

Depois de despertar Naruto, ele tinha se levantado e rapidamente tomado a espada que estava a seu lado durante a noite, foi inspecionar as árvores circundantes, tentando determinar em que direção procurar primeiro. Mas antes que pudesse se decidir, sua esposa apareceu na clareira. Seu rosto estava radiante e transbordando boa saúde. Seu cabelo ainda estava úmido pelo banho que obviamente acabava de tomar. Sua saia estava ligeiramente levantada e formava uma cesta improvisada para alguns bagos que ela tinha colhido. Como no dia anterior, ela sorriu-lhes com um abominável bom humor e desejou-lhes bom dia.

Sasuke não podia decidir o que o deixou mais irritado, se seu bom humor pela manhã, o fato dela ter despertado antes dele uma vez mais, ou ela ter tomado um banho sem que ele estivesse a seu lado para protegê-la. Recordando o modo em que a tinha desafiado na manhã anterior, e não desejando repetir isso, Sasuke conteve as palavras zangadas que tinha na ponta da língua.

Ele simplesmente entrou no bosque para atender suas necessidades pessoais, deixando-a sozinha na clareira. Seu humor não tinha melhorado muito quando retornou, nem tinha melhorado depois.

Em contraste, Sakura esteve tão alegre como uma campainha durante toda a manhã, comentando alegremente sobre o dia adorável enquanto eles compartilhavam os bagos que ela tinha colhido. E então tinha cantarolado melodias enquanto cavalgavam juntos.

Ela tinha se despedido de seu cavalo e da égua de Naruto como se eles fossem velhos amigos quando eles os tinham trocado na aldeia. Também tinha conversado de uma maneira extremamente amigável com o dono dos estábulos.

Sim, ela estava asquerosamente alegre, e isso o estava deixando louco.

- Sim. Isto é Uzumaki's - seu amigo respondeu.

- Que lindo - ela disse e Naruto e Sasuke trocaram um olhar.

Descrever Uzumaki's como lindo era o mesmo que chamar um urso "pequeno animal peludo". Uzumaki's era incrível. Construída em pedra cinza, estava flanqueado por bosques, e quase parecia flutuar na água cristalina do fosso circundante.

Sem importar em que direção alguém se aproximasse, ou de que ângulo o visse, o castelo era simplesmente magnífico.

Balançando a cabeça, Sasuke esporeou seu cavalo para frente, movendo-se a um passo mais lento para permitir que Naruto tomasse a dianteira. Minutos mais tarde eles atravessavam os portões e entravam na fortaleza.

- Sasuke! Naruto!

Ambos os homens pararam seus cavalos, sorrindo com indulgência para a moça que desceu correndo as escadas para cumprimentá-los.

- Ino. - Naruto desmontou rapidamente, lançando as rédeas sobre seu cavalo enquanto elevava à menina em um abraço. - Olá, boneca. Sentiu saudades?

- Não. - ela riu e, então o repreendeu - Você só esteve viajando por uma semana. Além disso, teria sido impossível sentir saudades; a fortaleza esteve cheia de gente desde que partiu.

Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto a baixava ao chão, e ela fez uma careta.

- Tia Akiko e Tia Akira chegaram um dia depois que você saiu - ela explicou. Sua expressão mostrava muito claramente sua opinião em relação às visitas.

- Desejando ver papai morrer, sem dúvida - Naruto murmurou enquanto Sasuke colocava Sakura no chão e rapidamente desmontava.

- Sim. - A menina fez uma careta. - Elas estavam muito aflitas por encontrá-lo recuperado. Mas elas tentaram esconder isso quando se recuperaram da surpresa.

Acredito que elas esperavam que com papai fora do caminho, elas poderiam se instalar aqui, vivendo de mamãe pelo resto de seus dias.

Naruto tinha uma expressão de desgosto parecida com a da menina. Ele murmurou entre dentes algo não muito lisonjeiro a respeito de abutres, então sorriu cansadamente para Sasuke enquanto seu amigo guiava Sakura.

- Parece que deveríamos ter viajado a nosso próprio ritmo. Voltamos rápido para encontrar a casa cheia.

Sasuke começou a sacudir a cabeça, então olhou para baixo quando Ino repentinamente se lançava para seu peito, abraçando-o tão ferozmente como tinha feito com seu irmão.

- Olá, pequena - ele disse. Os olhos de Sakura aumentaram quando Sasuke sorriu afetuosamente à menina e a abraçou em resposta. Era o primeiro sinal de alguma emoção terna que ela via no homem com quem se casara, e se surpreendeu com isso.

- Senti saudades, Sasuke. Partiu sem dizer adeus.

O olhar de Sakura foi para a menina com essas palavras, sem ficar muito surpresa ao ver que ela olhava Sasuke cheia de devoção.

- Oh, caramba! Não sentiu saudades de mim, mas sentiu saudades de Sasuke! - Naruto arqueou as sobrancelhas com um fingido horror, lançando um olhar de repugnância à menina.

- Você é meu irmão - ela comentou com o desdém de alguém muito maior que sua idade. - tolerei sua presença durante toda minha vida. Sasuke é meu amor.

As sobrancelhas de Sakura se arquearam com isso, também viu o rubor que repentinamente coloriu as faces de Sasuke. Dando-lhe um sorriso de pesar, Sasuke limpou a garganta.

- Ino é a pequena irmã de Naruto - ele explicou desnecessariamente.

- E ela muito generosamente se ofereceu para ser sua amante para ajudar a consertar seu coração depois que Karin o quebrou - Naruto explicou, maliciosamente.

- Karin? - Sakura murmurou curiosa, mas antes que alguém lhe explicasse, Ino dirigiu seu olhar desconfiado para ela.

- Quem é ela? - a menina perguntou beligerante, seus braços ainda ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke.

O sorriso do Naruto se apagou.

- Ino, esta é Sakura, Lady Uchiha.

- Como está? - Sakura educadamente murmurou, estendendo uma mão para saudá-la.

Olhando fixamente para sua mão como se fosse um peixe morto, Ino perguntou ameaçadoramente.

- Lady Uchiha?

- A esposa de Sasuke - Naruto explicou divertido. - é por isso que partimos no meio da noite sem aviso prévio. Sasuke devia ir casar-se.

Ino não parecia contente com a notícia. A menina empalideceu e havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Desceu dos braços de Sasuke. Virando-se rapidamente para os degraus, ela lhes disse.

- Devo dizer à mamãe que estão aqui.

Sasuke a observou ir com um suspiro, em seguida deu a Naruto um olhar de reprovação.

Conseguindo parecer um pouco arrependido, seu amigo encolheu de ombros.

- Ela tinha que inteirar-se da notícia algum dia.

Sasuke não parecia seguro disso. Fazendo uma careta, sacudiu a cabeça e tomou o braço de Sakura para guiá-la escada acima atrás de Naruto.

O grande salão estava um caos quando eles entraram. Eles chegaram um pouco antes do que todos esperavam. Ainda não era meio-dia, e entretanto o salão estava cheio de gente, alguns correndo para um lado, e outros em direção oposta.

E causando toda essa atividade havia duas mulheres gritando ordens e instruções.

- Ah, - Naruto murmurou. - A Tia Akira e a tia Akiko.

Sakura olhou-as curiosamente, mas ficou calada enquanto as mulheres gritavam ordens.

- Vá me buscar meu bordado, menina. O hidromel não pode ser servido. Está muito doce; traga-me outro. Por que faz tanto frio aqui? Ninguém neste lugar pode acender um fogo decente? - Cada uma destas demandas, vindas de uma mulher magra, com cara de cavalo que estava acomodada perto do fogo, enviava a uma criada apressando-se a cumprir o comando. Uma foi procurar o bordado exigido, outra tomou a taça de hidromel e correu para as cozinhas, e uma terceira se apressou a alimentar o fogo.

Para não ficar atrás, uma mulher gordinha com o rosto corado que estava sentada em uma segunda cadeira perto do fogo imediatamente começou a expressar suas próprias ordens.

- Meu Deus, faz tanto calor aqui. Está tentando nos ferver até a morte com esse fogo, moça? Jogue um pouco de água nesse fogo. Você leva meu xale para meu quarto. E alguém que vá buscar algo doce para entreter meu estômago até o almoço.

Mais criados saíram correndo, e Naruto olhou para Sakura maliciosamente.

- Minhas tias. Elas nunca se casaram e vivem da renda de uma propriedade em Londres. Quando elas vêm aqui, eles gostam de brincar de ser a senhora do castelo.

- Entendo - Sakura murmurou. Seu olhar foi para as escadas e, para a mulher que descia por elas. Era uma mulher de estatura média. Seu cabelo era loiro tão claro que parecia ser branco, e suas feições eram magníficas, embora nesse momento denotavam cansaço. A mulher quase parecia estar arrastando-se com cada passo como se estivesse muito cansada para levantar os pés. Seus ombros estavam fundo, e sua expressão era um retrato desse esgotamento, era a mãe de Naruto, Sakura decidiu. Tinha a imagem de uma mulher que tinha passado dias preocupada com seu marido e que em cima tinha parentes de visita em sua casa.

Vendo Naruto, a mulher provou que a hipótese de Sakura era correta.

- Filho! - ela gritou, e toda sua atitude mudou. Seu cansaço desapareceu enquanto baixava os degraus para saudá-los.

Lady Uzumaki era uma mulher maravilhosa. Ela era muito parecida com a imagem que Sakura sempre tinha imaginado que sua própria mãe teria. Obviamente aliviada e contente por ver seu filho, ela o abraçou firmemente, então se dirigiu a Sasuke e a Sakura dando-lhe as boas vindas com igual afeto.

Conduzindo-os para as mesas, ela mandou procurar cerveja e hidromel e os colocou a par sobre a saúde do Lorde de Uzumaki's. Ele se estava recuperando bem, lentamente recuperava sua força. Estava de pé várias horas ao dia, e Lady Uzumaki esperava que logo ele exigisse poder baixar as escadas.

Para a surpresa de Sakura, ela não questionou como era que Sasuke se casara tão repentinamente. Mas Sakura supôs que Lady Uzumaki sabia que o bispo Akimichi havia chegado a noite em que eles tinham partido precipitadamente.

Todos sabiam que Akimichi não ia a nenhum lugar sem o rei e vice- versa, então provavelmente não tiveram que conjeturar muito para compreender como tinham chegado ao casamento.

Uma vez que eles terminaram as bebidas, Lady Uzumaki sugeriu que seu filho fosse ver seu pai. Depois que ele partiu, ela se ofereceu para levar Sasuke e Sakura a uma excursão pelos jardins.

Sasuke recusou sua oferta, desculpando-se para ir reunir-se com seus homens, que tinham estado esperando por ele em Uzumaki's.

Quando Sasuke partiu, Sakura e Lady Uzumaki ficaram sozinhas para a excursão.

Estavam chegando aos jardins quando Ino as encontrou e disse a lady Uzumaki que seu marido desejava vê-la.

Assentindo, Lady Uzumaki pediu a sua filha que fizesse a excursão em lugar dela, e prometeu voltar quando pudesse. Quando ela partia Sakura a observou, em seguida, olhou simpaticamente para a jovenzinha rebelde.

Se perguntou como começar uma conversa com a menina quando Ino começou por ela.

- Não me importa se é a bastarda do rei ou não; se você o machucar como fez Karin, eu... vou a... - ela franziu a sobrancelha, aparentemente estava considerando que ameaça usar, então terminou com -... Arrancarei cada cabelo das raízes.

As sobrancelhas de Sakura se arquearam.

- É sanguinária, verdade? - ela riu cansada, então perguntou - E como foi que essa Karin o machucou?

Quando Ino simplesmente a olhou, sua boca se esticou em uma linha desafiante, Sakura adicionou.

- Bem, se não me contar, como posso estar segura de não repetir seu engano?

- Ficando na cama de seu marido, e não andar se colocando nas calças de outros homens.

Sakura sentiu-se ruborizar com essas palavras deliberadamente cruas.

- Entendo.

- Estou segura que sim - Ino disse secamente, e girou afastando-se para voltar para o castelo.

- Diabos - Sakura murmurou, a porta se fechava com um golpe atrás da moça. Suspirando, ela levantou a borda de suas saias e a seguiu.

* * *

O almoço foi um evento alegre, com as tias Akira e Akiko brigando para serem ouvidas e ganhar mais atenção das pessoas. Ino passou o almoço observando fixamente Sakura do outro extremo da mesa. Foi quase um alívio quando a refeição acabou e Sasuke tomou seu braço para ajudá-la a levantar. Mas não foi até que ouviu as palavras de Lady Uzumaki que Sakura se deu conta que estavam partindo.

Sua anfitriã se levantou também.

- Foi um prazer conhecer você, minha querida. Deve fazer com que Sasuke a traga novamente para que possamos ter uma visita mais longa. Em qualquer momento depois que tia Akira e tia Akiko tenham partido será bom - ela adicionou com um sorriso aflito.

Com confusão dominando sua expressão, Sakura olhou à mulher e a seu marido hesitantemente.

- O que? - Ninguém tinha incomodado em avisar-lhe que partiriam imediatamente.

- Estamos partindo - Sasuke disse, guiando-a para a porta. - Os homens já estão montados.

- OH. - Ela não pôde evitar a decepção que sentiu. Apesar do olhar penetrante de Ino, das tias repugnantes, e do fato que não ter um quarto disponível para ela, Sakura tinha esperado ansiosamente passar uma noite em um lugar com teto.

Dormir no piso do grande salão seria preferível a dormir sobre terra, e um verdadeiro banho em vez de mergulhar na água gelada de um rio teria sido bem-vindo.

Mas por cima de tudo, ela ficaria agradecida por um repouso e não ter que cavalgar.

Obviamente não ia ter descanso nem banho. Com um suspiro, Sakura olhou por cima de seu ombro para oferecer um sorriso de gratidão a Lady Uzumaki enquanto Sasuke a conduzia para fora da fortaleza.

- Obrigado pela oportunidade de descansar e comer. Foi adorável.

- É mais que bem-vinda - ela assegurou cortesmente, enquanto eles alcançavam os homens montados esperando. Sasuke imediatamente montou, então a levantou para colocá-la diante dele.

- Não estava planejando partir sem me dizer adeus agora, verdade?

Sakura olhou a seu redor para sorrir para Naruto quando ele rapidamente baixava os degraus de entrada. Ele não tinha participado do almoço. Lady Uzumaki havia dito que ele estava comendo com seu pai.

- Eu faria isso? - Sasuke respondeu. Ele sorriu e logo adicionou - Além disso, por que diria adeus? Pensei que pelo que me contou a caminho daqui, que viajaria conosco.

- Não me tente - Uzumaki murmurou secamente, então suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. - Se pudesse apresentar uma desculpa plausível, o acompanharia. Pode pensar em uma?

Sasuke riu.

- Está por sua própria conta, amigo.

- Já temia por isso - ele disse cansadamente, então estendeu uma mão que Sasuke apertou firmemente. - Boa viagem. Vou vê-lo quando retornar.

- Sim. E sorte para você também. - Naruto caminhou para trás, observando como Sasuke virava o cavalo em direção aos portões e partia.

Eles cavalgaram pelo resto do dia. O sol já estava se pondo quando Sasuke finalmente chamou para fazer uma parada. Detendo o cavalo em uma clareira do bosque, ele baixou Sakura ao chão. Não desejando envergonhá-la, ele fingiu não notar quando ela cambaleou e a sustentou para ajudá-la a manter o equilíbrio.

- Cuida dos cavalos, Kiba - ele ordenou, então começou a gritar ordens aos outros, enviando alguns para coletar lenha para o fogo, outros para caçar alguma presa para o jantar, e disse aos restantes para começar a instalar o acampamento.

Em seguida Sasuke virou para entrar no bosque. Ele partiu antes que Sakura pudesse perguntar o que exatamente ele esperava que ela fizesse.

Decidindo era sua decisão achar algo com que ocupar-se, Sakura caminhou para o bosque, determinada a capturar um coelho para acompanhar o que os homens caçassem para o jantar. Ela mal tinha dado um passo para fora da clareira quando Sakumo, o primeiro no comando de seu marido, colocou-se diante dela bloqueando seu caminho. Com os olhos arregalados, Sakura se deteve, então, murmurou uma desculpa e avançou esquivando-se. Imediatamente ele se interpôs em seu caminho novamente.

- Com licença - ela disse impaciente.

- Eu percebo que foi uma viagem muito longa, milady, seria melhor que retornasse e aguardasse milorde para satisfazer suas necessidades pessoais. Estou seguro que ele não demorará muito, e terá muito prazer em fazer-lhe companhia.

Sakura o olhou inexpressivamente. Levou um momento para dar-se conta que ele pensava que ela precisava urinar e que estava sugerindo que esperasse até que Sasuke pudesse acompanhá-la. Ruborizando-se ligeiramente, Sakura sacudiu a cabeça.

- Asseguro-lhe, cavalheiro, que não é nada pessoal o que pretendia fazer.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha com isso, a expressão firme do homem não mudou.

- Então me diga o que necessita, e terei muito prazer em enviar um dos homens para ocupar-se disso.

Sakura franziu a testa, então suspirou e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso doce.

- Está tudo bem, obrigado. Não necessito de nenhuma ajuda; simplesmente pensei que como meu marido gostou de meu coelho assado, eu poderia apanhar um para seu jantar.

Um sorriso cansado se curvou na boca do homem, em seguida, desapareceu.

- Não se preocupe, milady. Certamente um dos homens voltará com um coelho.

Sakura hesitou. Ela não queria sugerir que os homens não podiam caçar sem ajuda, mas se deu conta de como suas palavras deviam ter soado para o homem.

Sorrindo cansada, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Claro, tem razão. Sem dúvida eles voltarão com vários coelhos. O homem relaxou o suficiente para oferecer-lhe um sorriso, mas ficou rígido de novo quando ela escapou novamente para continuar caminhando enquanto dizia.

- Então vou ajudar a recolher lenha.

Ele voltou a colocar-se diante dela imediatamente, com uma expressão firme.

- Os homens vão coletar madeira para o fogo, milady. Por que não volta para clareira e descansa? Foi um dia longo para você, e amanhã será ainda mais longo.

Sakura olhou para ele, sentindo sua irritação crescer, então virou sobre seus calcanhares e voltou para a clareira. Quase tremia de impaciência de querer ser útil. Havia estado sentada e em silencio sobre o maldito cavalo por dias, e isso a estava deixando louca. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Vendo a pilha de lenha no centro da clareira, Sakura suspirou e avançou. Aí havia alguma coisa para ela fazer: Podia armar uma fogueira.

Mal havia começado quando foi suavemente, mas firmemente afastada do monte de lenha por outro homem.

- Por que não vai descansar, moça?- o homem disse enquanto a deixava onde ela tinha estado.

Eles estavam tentando ser amáveis, Sakura disse a si mesmo. Não deveria se irritar: Eles só estão tentando ser amáveis. Mas, Sakura ficou olhando severamente para as costas do homem preparando o fogo. Ela poderia tê-lo feito muito melhor - e mais rapidamente - se tivessem lhe dado uma oportunidade.

Ainda estava remoendo sua irritação quando o primeiro dos caçadores voltaram com suas presas. Sasuke deve ter escolhido um lugar perto de um rio novamente, pois traziam meia dúzia de peixes. Com um sorriso determinado, Sakura avançou para encontrar o homem quando este se aproximava do fogo.

- Oh, Deus, que pescados adoráveis. Bem feito - ela o elogiou. - Posso ajudar a limpá-los?

Apesar do elogio, o homem recusou sua ajuda, assegurando-lhe que ele podia fazer sozinho e que ela devia descansar. Sakura estava para insistir quando viu outro homem voltando com um coelho. Sakura se afastou do homem com o pescado e foi para o recém-chegado.

Quando Sasuke retornou de seu mergulho de cabeça no rio algum tempo mais tarde, encontrou sua esposa acomodada perto do fogo,o seu descontentamento era evidente em sua postura. Suspirando, moveu-se rapidamente em direção a ela.

Ele não tinha se esquecido dela quando foi tomar um banho. Na verdade, ele pensava nela. Tendo cavalgado atrás dela o dia todo, sentindo as suaves curvas do seu corpo contra o seu, os cabelos voando na sua cara... Bem, tinha dificuldade para se concentrar em algo, exceto na idéia de enterrar-se profundamente dentro dela novamente.

E fazer algo como "movimentar o pepino" que ela havia mencionado.

Ele achou que essa oportunidade chegaria uma vez que chegassem a Uzumaki's, mas quando eles chegaram ao castelo de Naruto descobriram que não havia nenhuma cama disponível. Sasuke não tomaria a sua esposa no piso do grande salão diante de todos os que dormiam ali, nem num acampamento rodeado por seus homens. Desgraçadamente não se lembrou de levar uma tenda para a viagem quando partiu, Estava muito irritado nesse momento, somente pensando na imagem de sua prometida nos braços de outro homem, e realmente não se incomodou em trazer muitas coisas para a viagem. Por isso agora encontrava-se sem as comodidades que teriam feito a viagem mais suportável. Sua esposa não ficaria confortável até que eles chegassem a Good Hall. E ele tampouco passaria bem. Tendo que acampar ao ar livre todas as noites, com sua esposa a poucos centímetros de distância e seus homens só a uns metros de distância.

Se fosse o caso, considerava que era melhor apressar-se para chegar a Good Hall.

Lá finalmente poderia demonstrar a sua esposa que o que acontecia na cama matrimonial não era a mesma coisa que acontecia no curral, e que tampouco era uma tortura. Teria que se conter até então.

E foi por isso que ele se descuidou em atender a necessidades pessoais de sua esposa, até que tivesse acalmado sua necessidade sexual com um mergulho na água fria do rio. E agora parecia que sua esposa estava desgostosa. Ele supôs que ela tinha alguma necessidade urgente para aliviar. Essa era a única razão que lhe ocorria para explicar por que ela parecia tão miserável.

- Vamos - ele disse em voz baixa, tomando-a pelo braço e ajudando-a a levantar. Rapidamente a guiou para o bosque circundante, fazendo uma pausa só quando encontrou um lugar onde ela não pudesse ser vista por nenhum dos homens.

- Aqui.

Sakura o olhou inexpressivamente e então observou os arredores. Com a sugestão do soldado em respeito a suas necessidades pessoais ainda fresca em sua mente, não levou muito tempo para dar-se conta do que Sasuke esperava que ela fizesse.

Embora Sakura supôs que não seria uma má idéia urinar, sentia-se um pouco confusa pelas maneiras bruscas de seu marido.

Suspirando, ela encolheu os ombros, em seguida atendeu suas necessidades. Sentia-se envergonhada apesar do fato de Sasuke ter dado as costas, pois sabia que ele podia ouvir todos seus movimentos. Decidindo uma vez mais que acampar realmente não era algo para ela, Sakura terminou com seu assunto, e se aproximou de seu marido com um suspiro.

- Deve me ensinar a cavalgar, milorde.

Sasuke virou-se obviamente surpreso com seu pedido. Mas Sakura não notou. Sua mente estava ocupada com seus próprios pensamentos. Ela tinha determinado que a razão pela qual os homens de Sasuke não lhe permitiam ajudar era porque eles pensavam que ela era uma inútil. E como eles não a conheciam, a única razão em que podia pensar para explicar essas falsas idéias era porque ela não sabia montar e porque tinha que ser levada no cavalo do lorde como se fosse uma menina.

Sakura se deu conta que as sacudidas enquanto cavalgava não era culpa de Marigold, mas sim, um problema dela. Então ocorreu-lhe que se seu marido a ensinasse cavalgar, demonstraria a esses homens que ela não era uma inútil; e então eles a deixaria participar das atividades.

- Devo lhe ensinar?

- Oh, sim. É uma habilidade muito valiosa, milorde, e certamente seria melhor para seu cavalo se só tivesse que carregar você, não acha?

Sasuke assentiu solenemente com isso, deu-se a volta e em silêncio liderou o caminho de volta ao acampamento. Não foi até que eles alcançaram a fogueira que ele respondeu.

- Vou te ensinar amanhã com a primeira luz do dia.

- Não! Assim! OH, não, maldição! - Puxando as rédeas, Sasuke fez Marigold deter-se, então apoiou cansadamente a cabeça no flanco do cavalo, tentando controlar-se. Quando tinha concordado com a maldita idéia de ensinar sua esposa a cavalgar, tinha pensado que seriam necessários apenas alguns minutos. Meia hora no máximo. Infelizmente, sua esposa estava se revelando uma inepta. Ela certamente andava a cavalo, bem como qualquer pessoa, mas quando colocava-se em marcha pulava desajeitadamente no dorso do animal, não importa quantas vezes ele tivesse instruído. Agora tinham desperdiçado nessas lições a maior parte da manhã e seus homens os estavam observando com expressões duvidosas que declaravam bastante claramente o que eles pensavam em relação à habilidade de sua nova lady.

- Milorde - a voz de Sakura saiu entredentes. - Talvez se não gritasse tanto...

Alguns dos homens começaram a balançar suas cabeças concordando, mas Sasuke gritou.

- Eu não estou gritando com você!- Isso causou um sorriso em todos os rostos. Os soldados observaram com interesse como sua nova lady estreitava os olhos. Ela estava olhando o lorde como se ele fosse um inseto que acabava de subir em sua saia, e não ficaram surpresos quando ela replicou.

- Muito bem. Se não parar de gritar, então...

- Não volte a dizer isso!- Sasuke explodiu, interrompendo-a e fazendo com que a égua se movesse nervosamente a seu lado. Sakura observou os homens, a maioria deles tinham uma expressão séria em seus rostos, como se acabassem de chupar limão.

Era óbvio para eles que o lorde só estava deixando sua esposa e à égua muito nervosas com sua impaciência. Mas isso tinha sido uma loucura desde o início, e todos os homens sabiam disso. Sasuke rugiu.

- Se for para sugerir que sua falta de habilidade é minha culpa...

- Não, claro que não. Mas cada vez que você grita, faz com que Marigold fique mais nervosa, e então eu fico mais nervosa, e não consigo aprender. - Todos assentiram novamente, e isso a incentivou para dizer.

- Se parasse de gritar, talvez poderíamos...

- Vê! Está dizendo que é minha culpa! - ele rugiu, enfurecido, e os homens suspiraram. A assustada Marigold se afastou, ficando mais tensa. Sasuke estava muito enfurecido para notar. - Bem, ao diabo com tudo isto! Aprenda a montar sozinha.

Jogando com impaciência as rédeas, Sasuke virou e foi embora.

- Muito bem, eu farei! - ela respondeu, tomando as rédeas furiosamente. Marigold saiu disparada, mais do que feliz para ficar longe do homem feroz. A égua voou para o mato, levando a sua ama com ela.

Um súbito furor que estalou atrás delas, quando todos os homens começaram a gritar e a montar para alcançá-la, pareceu excitar ainda mais à égua.

De costas para sua desafiante e incompetente esposa, Sasuke foi o último a dar-se conta do que acontecia com ela. Ao princípio ficou completamente paralisado quando seus homens começaram a gritar e a subir em seus cavalos, mas quando eles passaram voando ao lado dele, Sasuke olhou por cima do ombro para ver a cauda da égua de sua esposa desaparecer entre as árvores. Com uma maldição, ele se dirigiu para seu próprio cavalo.

Agarrando-se ao pescoço da égua, Sakura rezou por sua apreciada vida. Enquanto Marigold entrava no bosque, os ramos arranhavam seu rosto, golpeando suas pernas e costas. Ao princípio ela estava muito concentrada em manter-se sobre o lombo do animal para recordar algumas das instruções de seu marido. Mas à medida que passavam os minutos, deu-se conta que já não saltava sobre o lombo do cavalo; finalmente estava cavalgando com a égua. A alegria fez com que ela relaxasse e sorrisse.

Estava cavalgando! Bem! Ela demonstraria a seu mal-humorado marido.

Respirando profundamente enquanto o bosque se tornava mais denso e enquanto Marigold encontrava um caminho para seguir, Sakura se acomodou nos arreios. Lançou um suspiro aliviado; ainda era capaz de acompanhar os passos do animal e já não saltava na sela. Tinha aprendido a cavalgar. E não com o trote suave que Sasuke tinha forçado ela e à égua manter. Isso era cavalgar verdadeiramente. Seus cabelos ao vento.

Elas estavam quase voando. Isso era genial! Nunca havia se sentido tão viva antes. Por que a abadessa nunca tinha lhe ensinado a cavalgar?

Uma série de gritos atrás dela finalmente chamou sua atenção, e Sakura observou por cima de seu ombro. Os homens que a perseguiam eram uma imagem para ver. Seus cabelos voando ao vento, seus corpos curvados sobre os cavalos, os homens verdadeiramente estavam pondo toda sua energia na perseguição. Mas eles estavam perdendo a corrida. Marigold era mais rápida que seus cavalos de guerra, Sakura notou com surpresa e muito orgulho. Como ela tinha criado essa égua, sentia essa habilidade de algum jeito refletida nela.

Rindo, ela puxou suavemente as rédeas e se alegrou quando Marigold começou a diminuir a velocidade. Ainda estava rindo quando os homens frearam seus próprios cavalos em volta dela.

- Eu fiz! - ela gritou. - Realmente cavalguei! Foi fantástico!

Ela relatou com entusiasmo. A ansiedade imediatamente começou a debilitar-se nos rostos dos seus perseguidores, lentamente substituída por sorrisos.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e suspirou. Tinha visto o cabelo rosado de sua esposa no meio do círculo de homens. Os últimos minutos foi um inferno para ele, pressentia que encontraria seu corpo todo quebrado no chão, e os danos teria sido sua culpa.

Estava certo de que ela sairia machucada dessa corrida louca, então a imagem dela conversando entre seus homens foi um alívio. Mas nesse momento a ouviu conversando alegremente e rindo, e seus próprios homens rindo em resposta.

Ela sorria e soava extremamente feliz rodeada por seus guerreiros.

Pior ainda, todos eles mostravam um sorriso encantador enquanto escutavam o que ela lhes relatava.

Cavalgar, ele chegou para ouvir enquanto se aproximava o suficiente para captar suas palavras. Enquanto o resto deles estavam atemorizados por sua segurança, Sakura estava muito feliz. Agora ela se considerava uma excelente amazona.

"Mulheres", Sasuke pensou com desgosto. Elas eram as criaturas mais inconstantes e mais absurdas da natureza. Só uma mulher poderia, depois de ter sido um minuto antes o pior cavaleiro que Sasuke jamais tinha visto, sobreviver a uma cavalgada selvagem e se considerar uma perita.

- Marido - ela de repente gritou ao vê-lo - Você Viu? Não foi genial? Nós estávamos quase voando. Juro que Marigold é o cavalo mais rápido de todos os que estão aqui. E eu a montei. Viu?

- Sim - ele disse em voz baixa, colocando seu cavalo entre os outros cavalos para chegar ao lado dela. Fazendo uma pausa ali, tomou as rédeas dela e voltou pelo caminho que tinha vindo, levando a égua atrás dele.

- Marido? - ela murmurou hesitantemente enquanto os homens de seu marido se enfiavam detrás dele. - Não está zangado, verdade? Digo... Foi uma pequena corrida, provavelmente recuperamos todo o tempo que perdemos com minhas lições. Você não acha?

- Isso seria verdade... Se estivéssemos voltando para Uzumaki's. Mas como não estamos voltando para Uzumaki's, esta pequena aventura só nos atrasou e cansou os nossos cavalos.

- Oh, Sakura suspirou com desânimo, seus ombros se afundaram. Marigold tinha se deslocado na direção equivocada, levando-os de volta pelo caminho que tinham vindo da casa de Naruto. Se ela tivesse dado conta disso, teria virado à égua na direção correta, ou pelo menos a teria detido antes. Mas, contrariamente, ela tinha deixado que a égua a guiasse e novamente tinha atrasado a chegada em casa. Parecia que ela não podia fazer nada direito.

CONTINUA...

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

_**SakuraErikaH**__**: **__kkk garantiu o post de hoje xD... Que bom que gostou, espero que continue lendo... Bjoss!!!_

_**GiGi Haruno**__: quero que saiba que eu AMO seus comentários... Fico bastante feliz quando vejo que você continua lendo... Eu também ri bastante do Sasuke e do Naruto roncando... Continue acompanhando... Bjoks!_

_**LiLo:**__ gostou mesmo??? Então continue lendo... Bjos!!_

_**Biaa Diaas: **__fico feliz que tenha gostado... espero que continue nos acompanhando.. Bjus!_

_**E.D.:**__ postei... e ai, gostou??? Bjos_

_**brumcr**__**:**__ husahsua o Sasuke vai surpreender bastante nessa historia... eu ri bastante... kkk tambem acho que a Sakura deveria ter entrado com tudo no rio... mas, quem sabe mais pra frente??? Continue lendo... Bjos!_

* * *

**Mais um sábado capitulo fresquinho gente... Espero que gostem... A lista de personagens deste capitulo está lá no inicio caso tenha esquecido de mudar algum... E só pra constar: **

_**ESSA HISTORIA NAO ME PERTENCE E EU NAO ESTOU PLAGIANDO...**_

**Como sabem, só postarei no próximo sabado se tiver pelo menos 3 reviews por capitulo (nem é pedir muito ne?!)**

**Ate a proxima**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Nota: **__**"Sempre"**__ não me pertence, e sim a Lynsay Sands, autora do livro que pode ser encontrado gratuitamente na internet... Estou apenas adaptando a historia para o mundo de Naruto, portanto, não estou plagiando._

* * *

_**Sinopse**_

_Filha ilegítima do rei, Sakura foi criada em um convento e foi totalmente preparada para assumir o véu... Até que o Rei __Ichiro__ aparece com um marido relutante para ela. De repente, ela se encontra prometendo amar, honrar e obedecer a Sasuke... Para sempre._

_Uma quase freira com uma educação sexual muito peculiar... Educação de Sakura não inclui uma noite de núpcias, e o que os animais fazem nos estábulos é a única referência sexual desta donzela sem experiência. Oh Deus... Sasuke vai morder seu pescoço como os animais ao emparelhar-se?_

_Noite de núpcias de breves minutos e com testemunhas._

_Sasuke é um guerreiro, viril e capaz de expressar uma paixão animal, mas tem que consumar um casamento em poucos minutos e com testemunhas apressando-o, o que se torna uma missão quase impossível._

_Amar, sim. Honrar, sim. Obedecer?_

_Sakura logo descobre que, enquanto pode ter dificuldade em obedecer às ordens e pedidos extravagantes do marido, não será difícil amá-lo para sempre._

_Um Compromisso para sempre... Amor para sempre... Honra para sempre... E... Sempre obedecer?_

* * *

**Personagens deste capítulo**

**Rosemunde** = Sakura

**Aric **= Sasuke

**Rei Henry** = Ichiro

**Eleanor = **Kyoko

**Irmã Adela** = Tsnunade

**Irmã Eustice** = Tenten **(alguém já imaginou a Tenten como freira? Eu não ;P)**

**Smithy = **Kiba

**Garvey = **Sakumo

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Sakura desmontou sozinha, seu orgulho era a única coisa que a impedia de estourar em lágrimas enquanto o fazia. Ela não podia acreditar na dor que a embargava. Tinha sido muito incômodo ter que cavalgar diante de seu marido em um só cavalo, mas sentia dores depois ter cavalgado sozinha durante um dia. Os músculos lhe doíam em lugares que ela nem sequer sabia que existiam. Era uma agonia horrível. Mas nem morta ia admitir isso. Maldição com seu marido; ela suspeitava que esse homem insofrível sentisse prazer ao saber da dor que ela estava sofrendo. Ele não tinha falado uma só palavra desde que lhe tinha informado que ela com sua aventura só tinha adicionado mais tempo à viagem.

Eles tinham cavalgado ininterruptamente após, nem sequer tinham feito uma pausa para um almoço, e pela maior parte desse tempo Sakura vinha sofrendo dores. Mas ela era muito orgulhosa para admitir isso e implorar clemência.

Não seria uma menina mimada. Se os homens podiam suportar isso, então ela também podia. Seus músculos iriam acostumando-se à sela, e ela ganharia seu respeito. Estava determinada.

E essa determinação era a única coisa que a impediu de aceitar a ajuda de um dos homens para ocupar-se da égua essa noite.

Vendo simpatia nos olhos do homem, Sakura balançou a cabeça, agradecendo-lhe por sua oferta, educadamente, mas firmemente recusando. Ela iria fazer o trabalho sozinha.

Ela tinha ouvido o marido dar as mesmas ordens que tinha dado no dia anterior, em seguida ele tinha desaparecido na mata.

Suspirando, Sakura terminou de atender seu cavalo, murmurou boa noite ao ouvido do animal, então se moveu determinadamente para a pilha de lenha acomodada no centro da clareira. Mas quando tentou oferecer sua ajuda, uma vez mais foi delicadamente repelida e se dirigiu a um tronco caído no qual se sentou. Como tinha feito na noite anterior, tentou ajudar a limpar e cozinhar o animal selvagem que os homens trouxeram da caça, porém, uma vez mais suas ofertas foram recusadas.

Sente-se e descanse, eles disseram. Sentar e descansar. Sakura suspirou impacientemente e olhou ao redor. Cansada e dolorida como estava depois de seu primeiro dia nos arreios, a última coisa que queria era sentar na terra sobre seu pobre e abusado traseiro. Por que os homens não a deixavam ajudar? Não ganhou pelo menos um mínimo de respeito esse dia? Por que a tratavam como uma criatura impotente que precisava ser mimada? Não entendia isso. Na abadia, onde somente haviam mulheres, as irmãs se prestavam para todas as tarefas necessárias. Aqui, eles não lhe permitiam fazer nada. De repente teve uma idéia. E se tudo isso era porque seu marido não tinha lhe deixado ordens antes de partir? Claro!

Ele tinha gritado ordens aos demais, mas tinha partido sem deixar instruções para ela. Talvez eles acreditassem que Sasuke não desejava que ela fizesse nada.

Claro que eles não podiam saber nessa viagem de três dias da abadia de Suna até Uzumaki's, que seu marido não tinha lhe dado ordens porque ela sabia exatamente o que fazer sem suas instruções.

Sasuke acabava de voltar quando esse pensamento lhe ocorreu. Sakura avançou apresentando-se diante dele com um sorriso, pensando que estava por solucionar o mal-entendido.

- Olá, milorde - ela cumprimentou-o com alegria forçada, sub-repticiamente olhou sobre seu ombro para ver se alguém estava ouvindo. Ninguém parecia prestar atenção, mas vários homens estavam suficientemente perto para ouvir. Isso era bom.

Sasuke olhou para a mulher com desconfiança, sabendo instintivamente que ela pretendia algo.

- Olá, esposa.

Quando ela simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha de modo inquisidor, ele curvou as suas em resposta. Franzindo o cenho ligeiramente, Sakura inclinou-se para frente.

- Não me deu ordens.

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto ela sussurrava essas palavras, então sorriu.

- Ordens?

- Sim, milorde. Os homens não me permitem ajudar porque você não me deu ordens. Deve dar minhas ordens, e em voz alta o suficiente para que eles ouçam e saibam o que tenho que fazer.

- Entendo - ele murmurou, embora verdadeiramente não entendia. - Bem. Esposa, sente-se ali e descanse - ele ordenou em voz alta.

- Não! - Sakura ofegou com desânimo. Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram ante sua negação.

- Não?

- Não, - ela repetiu. - Não deveria ordenar-me sentar-se. Supõe-se que deve ordenar que eu faça alguma coisa.

- Estou te ordenando que faça algo. Estou ordenando que sente-se e descanse.

Sakura o olhou com rebeldia, então suspirou quando recordou seu voto de obedecer a seu marido.

- Bem - ela replicou secamente. - Devo me sentar.

Girando sobre seus calcanhares, ela caminhou para um tronco perto do fogo e se sentou, estremecendo-se quando seu dolorido traseiro tocou o banco provisório.

Notando seu estremecimento, Sasuke hesitou e então suspirou. Moveu-se para ela imediatamente.

- Vem. - Seu comportamento brusco já era familiar, e Sakura suspirou enquanto era arrastada para os arbustos. Como ele tinha feito a noite anterior, levou-a a um lugar retirado para que ela atendesse suas necessidades pessoais.

Mas para sua surpresa, ele a levou a um lugar próximo ao rio. Parecia um lugar retirado e privado.

- Vá em frente. Tome um banho.

Sakura observou a água e em seguida seu marido. Recordando sua insistência em observá-la enquanto tomava um banho, ela suspirou.

- Não quero.

- Acalmará seus músculos. Tome um banho. - Suas palavras não eram duras, mas...

- Eu...

- É uma ordem.

A boca de Sakura se fechou bruscamente e uma expressão de resignação cobriu-lhe o rosto. Ela não podia negar-se a uma ordem direta, certo? Ele a olhava especulativamente.

Com a boca fechada em uma linha firme, Sakura brincava com a fivela de seu cinto Desprendendo-o, ela começou a deixá-lo cair ao chão.

- O que é isso?

Fazendo uma pausa, ela levantou suas sobrancelhas para seu marido. Sasuke estava observando a pequena bainha presa a seu cinto.

- Dê-me o cinto - ele ordenou.

Sakura o deu em silêncio e se moveu nervosamente quando ele deslizou a adaga da bainha. Ele examinou o cabo esculpido com interesse.

- É um presente de Tenten - ela disse antes que ele rompesse o silêncio. - Era muito útil quando trabalhava nos estábulos.

- Imagino que sim. É muito bonito. - ele deslizou a adaga de volta em sua bainha, então arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Não está se despindo.

Suspirando, Sakura levantou a mão para as fitas de seu vestido, seu olhar explorava os arredores. Eles pareciam estar sozinhos. Ninguém a veria. Exceto Sasuke.

Ela o olhou desanimada.

- Pelo menos não pode se pôr de costas?

- Como vou saber se você tiver algum problema? Eu não tenho certeza da força da correnteza aqui. Pode ser forte o suficiente para arrastá-la. Se eu não estiver observando você, como vou saber? - ele perguntou.

Sakura franziu o cenho com isso, então sorriu radiantemente.

- Para que você saiba que tudo está bem, devemos conversar continuamente.

- Sem dúvida.

Sakura ficou rígida.

- O que isso quer dizer?

Ele encolheu de ombros divertido.

- Notei que você gosta de conversar.

- E você parece não gostar de conversar! Talvez se você falasse mais, eu falaria um pouco menos.

- Eu converso quando tenho algo para dizer, não simplesmente para ouvir minha própria voz.

Ela o olhou brevemente, então colocou as mãos nos quadris.

- Ponha-se de costas.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isto. Um mergulho no rio aliviará suas dores. Do contrário não poderá montar amanhã. Tire a roupa e entra na água - ele disse com um grunhido. Ela empalideceu, em seguida corou com a ordem direta. Reticentemente Sakura levantou as mãos para começar a desatar as -se lentamente como uma tartaruga em areias movediças. Quando desatou o vestido e começou a tirá-lo pelos ombros, Sasuke estava a ponto de explodir. Era a coisa mais erótica que já tinha visto em sua vida, quando centímetro após centímetro de pele pálida e imaculada era revelada para ele: A base de seu pescoço, a curva de seus ombros, então seu braço e a camisa de linho que ela vestia debaixo do vestido enquanto deslizava até sua cintura. Agora, parcialmente nua diante ele, Sakura rapidamente baixou o vestido até seus quadris, ela o deixou, e voltou - se em direção à água.

Sasuke foi mais rápido. Agarrando-a pelo braço, ele a deteve antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de mergulhar.

- Não. Você não tirou a camisa.

Até ele podia ouvir a nota rouca de desejo em sua voz, e franziu o cenho.

- A abadessa disse que só as mulheres pecaminosas andam nuas. As boas mulheres usam uma camisa por decoro. Especialmente durante o banho, para que não apanhe um resfriado - ela murmurou, com a cabeça baixa.

- Você tem outra camisa? - depois de uma breve hesitação, ela negou com a cabeça.

- Então terá que vestir esta quando colocar o vestido. Se a camisa estiver molhada, você apanharia um resfriado. Tire a camisa.

A expressão que ela dirigiu-lhe foi angustiante. Era óbvio que sua esposa era extremamente tímida.

Ele estava começando a ter a impressão que ninguém nunca a tinha visto nua. Exceto ele, embora só tinha visto seu traseiro nu. Sentindo-se como um ogro, Sasuke desviou os olhos, suspirou e virou as costas.

- Converse.

Suspirando de alívio, Sakura só vacilou por um momento,então tirou a camisa. A abadessa certamente entenderia. Esse não era um banho confortável em um lugar fechado, onde ela poderia descansar perto do fogo para secar o cabelo e colocar roupas limpas.

Em um acampamento ao ar livre, alguns decoros tinham que ser sacrificados.

- Não está conversando.

- Ainda não estou na água - Sakura explicou enquanto tirava a camisa e dava os últimos passos para a água.

- OH, está fria. - ela ofegou enquanto o líquido tocava seus pés.

- Sentirá-a mais cálida rapidamente.

- Você acha? - ela perguntou curiosamente, então admitiu. - Nunca antes tomei banho em um rio. Na verdade, nunca tomei banho em outro lugar que não fosse na velha tina de madeira da abadia. E a água sempre era morna e agradável.

- Bem, não sempre- ela adicionou relutantemente.

Sentindo-se curioso por seu tom de voz, Sasuke murmurou.

- Quando não era morna e agradável?

Ele realmente podia ouvir o tom envergonhado em sua voz quando ela admitiu.

- Algumas vezes quando eu era menina...

- Por quê?

Ela vacilou, e quando ela finalmente falou, sua resposta foi obviamente reticente.

- Se me comportasse mal, faziam-me tomar um banho com água fria.

- Eles a faziam tomar banhos frios se você se comportasse mal? Ele perguntou incrédulo. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de semelhante prática.

- E comer comidas frias... Ou comidas de sabor feio - ela acrescentou cansadamente.

- De sabor feio? - ele repetiu com diversão.

- Comida mesclada com cinzas, ou comida sem nenhuma espécie de sabor.

- Parece mais a uma tortura que a uma reprimenda - ele murmurou, franzindo o cenho.

- E Era. - Ela suspirou dramaticamente, então adicionou. - E isso não era o pior. Quando já era maior, o castigo se converteu em esfregar os pisos da abadia sobre minhas mãos e joelhos, ou passar cal nas paredes, ou limpar a chaminé.

Sasuke tentou imaginá-la esfregando os pisos, ou coberta com fuligem enquanto limpava a chaminé. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não vi meninas esfregando pisos ou chaminés enquanto estávamos no convento. A abadessa as escondeu porque o rei estava lá?

- OH, não. Ninguém mais recebe esses castigos.

- O que? Ele olhou por cima do ombro. Ela somente tinha água até os joelhos, dando-lhe uma segunda imagem de seu adorável traseiro. Ela tinha um belo traseiro. Cada parte parecia perfeitamente arredondada.

Engolindo em seco diante desse quadro, Sasuke virou-se novamente.

- Ninguém mais teve que suportar tais castigos.

Sasuke franziu o cenho com suas palavras, confuso por um momento. Do que estava falando ela? OH, sim, ele pensou, limpando a garganta, travessuras e castigos. O tipo de castigos que a abadessa aparentemente só impunha a ela.

Mas isso não tinha sentido. Por que Sakura não foi castigada como os outros meninos? Se ele fosse à abadessa, a teria colocado sobre seus joelhos, teria levantado a saia e lhe teria dado-lhe palmadas nessas nádegas rosadas.

Sasuke imaginou isso agora. Bem, talvez fosse um problema. Inclusive agora, enquanto imaginava a si mesmo golpeando seu traseiro, via que suas mãos deslizavam pelas curvas arredondadas de um modo que não era precisamente um castigo.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Sasuke forçou a voltar para a conversa.

- Por que você foi castigada de maneira diferente das outras meninas?

Sakura olhou curiosamente por cima do ombro.

- As outras meninas recebiam castigos corporais. A abadessa não tinha permissão para me tocar.

- Ah! - Sasuke murmurou com compreensão súbita. - Por ordem de seu pai.

- Sim, ela respondeu, então ofegando se meteu mais profundamente na água.

Sasuke esperou até ela deixar de murmurar coisas em relação à temperatura da água, então curiosamente perguntou.

- Comportava-se mal freqüentemente?

- Só quando surgia a oportunidade.

Sasuke sorriu com a resposta atrevida, mas perguntou.

- O que você fazia para ser travessa em uma abadia?

- OH, milhares de coisas - ela disse airadamente. - Eu era a menina mais travessa de lá. Sempre metida em problemas. Eu sempre esquecia que deviam permanecer em silêncio e não falar durante as refeições. Com isso eu ganhei várias refeições repugnantes. Uma freira ou abadessa tomavam meu prato e voltavam com um alimento completamente desagradável para me ajudar a lembrar esse preceito.

- E os banhos frios?

- Quando não ficava sentada quieta durante a missa. Tsunade considerava que eu estava muito excitada e que precisava me acalmar.

- Por isso o banho frio, ele murmurou cansado.

- Sim. Também se sujava meu vestido. Isso significava um trabalho extra para Aiko, e para pagar por isso recebia um banho de água fria.

- Ah! - Sasuke murmurou, ele estava pensando que essas travessuras dificilmente podiam considerar-se mau comportamento, a não ser, simplesmente, uma menina com excesso de energia. Algo que, sem dúvida, ela tinha herdado de seu pai.

Esse homem nunca ficava quieto por um segundo. Igual a Sakura.

- Quantas crianças haviam na abadia com você? - ele perguntou.

- Havia cinco crianças em minhas lembranças mais antigas - ela respondeu lentamente. - Mas uma morreu quando eu ainda era muito garota. Duas eram mais velhas e partiram quando eu tinha mais ou menos seis anos, em seguida partiram as outras duas quando eu tinha oito anos.

- Não chegaram outras crianças à abadia?

- Não. A abadessa tinha aceitado crianças só porque necessitava de dinheiro para manter o convento. Mas meu pai pagou o suficiente para que isso já não fosse necessário.

- Sentiu saudades dos outros quando eles se foram?

- Não. Não os via muito. Eu era mais garota, e elas... - ela se interrompeu abruptamente, despertando mais curiosidade em Sasuke.

- Elas... O que?

- Elas não pareciam gostar muito de mim - ela explicou dolorosamente, franzindo o cenho.

As crianças maiores raramente gostavam de brincar com as menores. Mas, ele tinha a intuição que havia mais que isso.

- Por que acha que elas não queriam estar com você? - Sasuke perguntou cuidadosamente.

Houve um período de silêncio ; então ela suspirou.

- A irmã Tenten me disse que era porque eu nunca era castigada fisicamente. Eu nunca protestei pelas comidas horríveis que me davam como castigo, e nenhuma das outras crianças sabiam sobre os banhos frios. Elas pensavam que eu recebia tratamento especial e se ressentiam por isso. - Houve um esguicho de água, em seguida, Sakura disse com um tom desafiador: - Eu fiquei feliz quando a última partiu. Isso me permitiu começar a trabalhar nos estábulos com irmã Tenten.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. Soava como se tivesse tido uma vida muito solitária, ouviu-se outra série de murmúrios e ofegos que dizia que Sakura se colocou mais profundamente na água, e Sasuke não podia resistir a tentação de lançar um olhar por cima de seu ombro para ver que distancia ela estava. Sakura estava com a água até o pescoço agora, e tudo o que podia ver era suas costas e sua nuca. De repente ela mergulhou.

Em seguida surgiu ofegando e virou para ele, com a boca aberta. Sasuke voltou-se bruscamente quando ela o olhou.

- Está espiando, milorde.

- Você parou de conversar - ele murmurou.

Depois de um momento de silêncio tenso, ela perguntou.

- Em quanto tempo chegaremos a Good Hall?

- Em uma semana, um dia mais ou dia menos.

- Uma semana.

Ele ouviu um suspiro entre os esguichos de água enquanto ela se movia.

- Você já a viu alguma vez? Sabe como é?

- Não.

- Tenho certeza que é um lugar bonito. Meu pai não nos enviaria a um lugar desolado... Certo?

Ele ficou surpreso ante a dúvida em sua voz. Ela não estava segura do homem que a amava? Isso parecia óbvio para ele, mas não tão óbvio para ela.

- Não. Claro que não, estou seguro que é um lugar adorável.

Ela ficou em silencio por um momento, logo perguntou.

- Como foi sua infância? Você me contou que tem um irmão e duas irmãs. Como são eles?

Sakura olhou-o curiosamente enquanto fazia a pergunta, e viu o modo em que suas costas de repente se esticou, seus ombros pareceram crescer uns centímetros fora de seu corpo. Sua voz, quando ele falou, era tão fria como a água do rio.

- Se apresse e saia da água. Devemos voltar para o acampamento.

Ela continuou olhando-o curiosamente por um momento, em seguida pensativamente saiu do rio. Sakura começou a colocar a roupa, Aí havia um mistério.

Seu marido não gostou da pergunta sobre sua infância. Ou tinha sido má, ou ele simplesmente não desejava compartilhar isso com ela?

Descobriria com tempo, Sakura decidiu.

Sakura virou-se sobre seu cavalo e olhou a seu marido esperançosamente, mas até onde ela podia deduzir, não havia nenhum sinal de que tivesse intenção de deter-se para passar a noite muito em breve.

Era uma desgraça, realmente, porque ela tinha que urinar.

Sakura olhou a paisagem ao redor deles e suspirou. Depois de uma semana de viagem, todos os lugares estavam começando a parecer idênticos. Via as mesmas árvores, o mesmo pasto, o mesmo rio, as mesmas clareiras nos bosques.

Quase acreditava que eles tinham estado viajando em círculos. Círculos muito dolorosos. depois de quase uma semana sobre um cavalo, seu traseiro parecia estar cheio de bolhas sobre bolhas. E embora tivesse parecido uma grande aventura a princípio, Sakura decidiu que ela preferia atender aos cavalos que montá-los.

Também preferia viver na abadia que ter que conviver com seu marido e seus soldados. Embora haviam muitas regras a respeito do comportamento dentro da abadia, para Sakura parecia que a vida fora, no mundo real, era pior que a vida no convento. Silencio era exigido durante as refeições e nas missas na abadia, mas silêncio era tudo o que ela tinha obtido desses homens. Não que eles não conversassem. Eles o faziam. Mas entre eles. As coisas que diziam eram

"Não" ou "Descansa." Oh, sim, e "Vem."

Não teve uma conversa decente com ninguém desde que tinha tomado no banho no rio.

Tinha tomado outros banhos após, mas tinha sido de madrugada enquanto todos os outros ainda estavam dormindo.

Tinha tentado começar essas conversações primeira noite depois do banho. Enquanto estavam sentados ao redor do fogo comendo a comida que os homens tinham preparado. Ela tinha conversado extensamente, fazendo perguntas e tentando achar um tema de interesse. Mas seu marido só grunhia suas respostas, então tinha sugerido que ela fosse para a cama. Quando ela tinha argumentado que não estava cansada, tinha ordenado que fosse dormir. Ela se deitou, mas ela não dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte Sakura despertou antes dos outros, atendeu suas necessidades pessoais, colheu os bagos que pôde achar, e voltou para clareira para encontrar aos homens de pé.

Uma vez mais, ao longo dessa manhã ela tinha tentado conseguir que seu marido falasse. Ela tinha conversado extensamente com a intenção de provocar uma conversa como a que eles tinham compartilhado no rio. Não tinha funcionado.

Ele tinha permanecido mudo e indiferente, talvez nem sequer a tinha escutado recitar o rosário das lembranças de sua infância. Finalmente, tinha desistido. Tinham Viajado em meio de um silêncio deprimente, por longos dias que só terminavam quando o sol se punha.

A única mudança que Sakura tinha conseguido era que agora tinha uma tarefa a realizar quando eles finalmente se detinham para passar a noite. Ela assumia a tarefa de atender os cavalos. Não era que seu marido se inteirou.

E se os outros sabiam, eles simplesmente ignoravam essa tarefa.

Realmente, ela havia se esforçado em ocultar deles. Fingia estar ocupada atendendo seu próprio cavalo e então se movia furtivamente para atender os outros.

Ela gostava de Kiba, pois diferente dos outros homens, ele parecia não se importar que ela o ajudasse. Ele tinha tentado despachá-la da primeira vez, mas na presença de um animal ferido ou doente, Sakura não podia ser despachada, e Kiba estivera trabalhando com um cavalo doente. Sakura tinha reconhecido imediatamente qual era o diagnóstico, e Kiba tinha cedido. Agora, depois de uma semana, ele até parecia agradecido por sua ajuda.

Esse era seu primeiro êxito desde que tinha deixado à abadia, se o podia chamar êxito. Pelo menos o homem lhe permitia trabalhar com ele. Suspirando, Sakura olhou novamente para seu marido, surpresa por ver que ele se deteve.

Freando seu cavalo ao lado dele, ela olhou para o vale verde que parecia se espalhar em todos os sentidos: um vale verde com um rio atravessando-o, cercado por uma floresta luxuriante.

- Good Hall. - ela murmurou o nome com uma certeza que a surpreendeu.

Nunca tinha visto o lugar, nem sequer tinha recebido uma descrição, e entretanto sabia exatamente como seria Good Hall. Era perfeito. Era assombroso. Era belo. E era o lar que seu pai tinha escolhido para eles.

Sakura sentiu lágrimas de gratidão acumular-se em seus olhos e piscou rapidamente.

De algum jeito, o presente dessa fortaleza lhe dizia mais dos sentimentos do rei do que todas as vezes que ele havia dito que a amava. De repente ela soube o que ele queria dizer com isso.

Tinha-lhe dado um castelo apropriado para uma princesa de um conto de fadas. Provava que seu pai a considerava muito especial. O olhar de Sakura foi para seu marido quando ele de repente fez avançar seu cavalo. Ela esporeou a égua para segui-lo.

Embora à distância Good Hall fosse um sonho se tornando realidade, foi um pouco menos que isso uma vez que entraram no pátio. Tinha potencial, e ainda era um belo castelo, mas estava um pouco abandonado.

A negligência não era preocupante, mas suficiente para a Sakura perceber que havia muito trabalho para fazer. E que ela não tinha nem idéia de como fazer isso.

Ela estava começando a preocupar-se por isso quando seu olhar automaticamente procurou e encontrou o estábulo. Sua respiração parou na garganta com uma mistura de decepção e irritação. Se o castelo parecia um pouco precário, os estábulos estavam em ruínas. As paredes cheias de buracos suficientemente grandes para que os cavalos colocassem suas cabeças. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela simplesmente reagiu a esse quadro, girou a Marigold em direção ao edifício.

Sakura não tinha avançado muito quando Sasuke gritou seu nome e a fez virar para ver sua expressão de irritação.

- Pensava verificar os estábulos, milorde.

- Venha aqui. - ele apontou para o chão ao lado de seu cavalo.

Sakura vacilou, então suspirou e cavalgou de volta para seu lado.

Aparentemente satisfeito por sua obediência, Sasuke virou e continuou para os degraus de entrada da fortaleza, assumindo que ela o seguiria. Vendo pouca escolha no assunto, Sakura o seguiu. Eles mal tinham feito uma pausa em frente aos degraus do castelo e ele começava a desmontar quando as portas principais se abriram e um homem saiu mancando apoiado no braço de um criado.

O homem era velho, o homem mais velho que ela já tinha visto. E ele não tinha envelhecido bem. Seu cabelo, o que restou dele, levantava-se dos lados da cabeça como grandes orelhas de algodão. Na metade do rosto enrugado havia um sorriso de saudação, mas o outro lado da cara permanecia rígido. A boca estava inclinada de um lado; e um dos olhos estava fechado. O ombro esquerdo estava fundo, e o braço pendurava flacidamente para o lado, e ele arrastava uma perna enquanto saía determinadamente à porta.

Sakura olhou para o homem com assombro. Apesar da grave condição do corpo do homem, ele obviamente era o administrador aqui. O que explicava a situação atual da fortaleza. Um homem em seu estado dificilmente podia ocupar-se de todas as coisas.

Sua única pergunta era por que seu pai não tinha substituído o homem e tinha lhe permitido retirar-se. Se alguém merecia descansar, era esse homem.

Ela acabava de chegar a essa conclusão quando Sasuke tomou seu braço e avançou.

- Milorde Uchiha. Bem vindo a Good Hall - o homem disse quando eles fizeram uma pausa diante dele.

- Obrigado. - Sasuke murmurou com um sorriso caloroso. - Assumo que recebeu a mensagem anunciando nossa chegada iminente?

- Sim. Recebemos uma mensagem do rei vários dias atrás. E tive os criados ocupados trabalhando para deixar tudo pronto. Espero que receba sua aprovação.

De repente, a forma como ele olhava fixamente tinha uma explicação para Sakura. Além de ter metade de seu corpo paralisado, o homem era cego do olho que estava aberto. Isso explicava muita coisa, ele poderia dar ordens, mas não poderia ver se elas foram devidamente executadas. Uma vez mais Sakura se encontrou perguntando-se por que esse homem tinha permanecido nesse posto.

Era um velho amigo de seu pai e ele simplesmente estava sendo leal com seu amigo, ou o rei não se ocupava dessa propriedade por muito tempo?

- Tudo parece estar maravilhosamente bem - Sakura respondeu rapidamente. Sasuke a olhou com uma mistura de diversão e irritação, então sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente. Aparentemente sua esposa o subestimava tanto que acreditava que ele ia repreender o homem por algo que obviamente estava além de seu controle.

O olhar de Sakura estava fixo no velho administrador. Em seu rosto inesperadamente apareceu um sorriso.

- Deve ser lady Sakura.

- Sim, milorde - ela murmurou afetuosamente, apertando a mão que ele estendeu para ela.

- Sir Spencer, a sua disposição, milady. Servo fiel de seu pai, até que o tempo e minha sorte me deixaram inútil.

- Não inútil, milorde - ela suavemente o repreendeu. - Olhe só como manteve este lugar.

Ela tentou não deixar que o desapontamento com a sua condição fosse evidente em sua voz.

- É muito educada, milady. Seu pai me falou muito de você. Ele me disse que é tão bonita quanto sua mãe, por dentro e por fora, então realmente eu posso fazer um retrato seu em minha mente.

Sakura sorriu timidamente com as palavras.

- Conheceu minha mãe?

- OH, sim. A mulher mais bela que jamais tinha pisado nesta terra, a bela Sakura. - Um sorriso gentil cobriu seu rosto. - Até Kyoko, em seus dias de juventude, não podia excedê-la em beleza. Sacudiu a cabeça para assegurar a declaração, então franziu a testa. - Mas estou sendo rude mantendo-os parados aqui. Estiveram viajando desde muito longe e devem estar cansados e sedentos. Venham, ordenei que preparassem comida e bebida.

Sustentando firmemente o braço de seu ajudante mudo, o ancião se voltou para a porta, e avançou lentamente.

Tomando seu braço, Sasuke o seguiu lentamente. Sakura deu um último olhar para os estábulos enquanto caminhava. Preferiria ir verificar primeiro os estábulos, mas sabia que seu marido não permitiria isso. Inspecioná-los-ia mais tarde, Sakura se assegurou, na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

A primeira oportunidade não chegou até depois do jantar. Sasuke estava ocupado conversando com Sir Spencer e não lhe prestava a menor atenção. Levantando-se, Sakura moveu-se lentamente pelo grande salão, observando pela primeira vez o escudo de Good Hall, e em seguida, as espadas penduradas na parede. Estava consciente de que seu marido tinha notado que ela tinha deixado a mesa, mas depois de ver que ela vagava sem objetivo pelo salão, ele voltou sua atenção ao ancião cavalheiro quem estava contando anedotas de suas batalhas e de sua vida.

Sir Spencer tinha explicado durante a comida como o rei tinha escolhido Good Hall para eles. Era uma das propriedades de Ichiro que não tinha herdeiro.

O castelo havia sido da família Spencer, desde o tempo que alguém pudesse se lembrar.

Na juventude, Spencer era casado e tinha trazido sua esposa para viver ali. Eles foram felizes e sua mulher dera à luz a várias crianças.

Seis, na verdade, mas só dois tinham sobrevivido à infância. Então, quando seu filho tinha dezesseis e sua filha quatorze uma tragédia alcançou à família: uma peste mortal tinha atacado a suas ovelhas. Espalhou-se rapidamente entre as pessoas antes que eles pudessem tomar as precauções necessárias. A metade da aldeia havia morrido, junto com a metade dos habitantes do castelo. A esposa de Spencer foi uma das primeiras a partir, em seguida sua filha, e mais tarde, seu filho.

Eles já estavam mortos quando retornou assim que ouviu as notícias. Depois de descobrir sua perda, Spencer retornou para o lado do rei para dedicar sua vida ao exército e desejando morrer para reunir-se com sua esposa. Mas o destino pregou-lhe uma peça cruel, e ele ficou cego em uma batalha. Isso o manteve fora das batalhas, e lhe tirou a possibilidade de morrer sem ter que tirar sua própria vida, e ele nunca faria isso. O suicídio era um pecado. portanto, Spencer foi amaldiçoado a viver o resto de sua vida até que Deus julgasse conveniente terminá-la. E Deus, o ancião comentou cansadamente, tomou muito tempo para fazer isso.

Sakura se sentiu comovida com a história. O amor de Sir Spencer por sua esposa e filhos era óbvio na voz quando falava, e sua grande tristeza era palpável, mesmo muitos anos depois. Sakura perguntou-se como seria a sensação de ser amado, com a mesma paixão e devoção, mesmo duas décadas após a morte de um deles.

Uma mulher que era amada dessa maneira realmente era uma mulher muito afortunada, Sakura decidiu enquanto saía pela porta dianteira e corria pelos degraus da entrada do castelo. Somente iria revisar os estábulos e fazer uma breve visita a Marigold. Muito provavelmente estaria nas mesmas condições do castelo: Por fora parecia abandonado e negligenciado, mas por dentro estaria imaculado e bem cuidado.

Certamente os estábulos estavam assim também, ela assegurou.

Sakura cruzou seus braços para se proteger do frio da noite. Era o último dia de junho, mas agora que o sol se pôs o ar estava frio. A brisa era pesada e trazia uma ameaça de chuva, e uma neblina descia sobre o pátio.

A tempestade começou quando ela chegou aos estábulos. Um flash de luz à distância a fez parar e olhar para o norte, mas não havia nada para ver.

Um minuto depois, o trovão ecoou distante e Sakura sentiu as primeiras gotas grossas de chuva, em seguida, correu para os estábulos.

Instintivamente fez uma pausa só quando cruzou a porta para permitir que seus olhos se adaptassem à súbita escuridã não havia trevas para se adaptar. Os buracos nas paredes que tinha visto quando chegou, permitia a entrada da última luz do dia.

Os furos deixavam que o vento e a chuva entrasse como se estivesse do lado de fora. Sakura constatou, com um franzir da testa, os olhos vagando pelas linhas dos compartimentos onde os cavalos estavam começando a se mover nervosos.

Assustados com a tempestade e inquietos por estar parcialmente exposto às inclemências do clima, eles estavam relinchando zangados.

- Basta, calem a boca e deixem de protestar. Vocês estão dentro, ou não? Têm as barrigas cheias e as patas secas.

Sakura ficou rígida com essa voz severa, sua cabeça girou em direção aos fundos dos estábulos de onde vinha. Não foi até que um trovão soou novamente que ela viu o homem que estava em uma pilha de feno.

Ele estava meio curvado e tinha um restelo na mão.

O chefe dos estábulos? Ela se perguntou, então fez uma careta. Quem mais podia ser?

Impacientemente, ela foi para o homem até que ficou diante dele.

Ele estava bêbado. Sakura podia sentir o aroma de álcool de onde estava parada. Era surpreendente que pudesse detectar esse aroma, considerando o fedor animal que enchia o ar. Imediatamente se deu conta de onde vinha esse terrível fedor.

Podia senti-lo justo debaixo de seus pés. Ela tinha pisado e agora estava parada sobre um atoleiro de esterco. Como tinha notado quando tinha entrado, os estábulos tinham uma depressão de terra no centro que atuava como um canal de drenagem.

Seu conteúdo líquido era asqueroso, e pelo que ela podia ver do lugar, era o único sistema de limpeza que tinham os estábulos.

Certamente não parecia que o homem, que nesse momento cantava uma balada obscena, trabalhasse muito na manutenção dos estábulos.

Era um lugar repugnante, um verdadeiro chiqueiro. Absolutamente anti-higiênico para começar a falar. Não seria estranho que uma peste estivesse se incubando nesse lugar neste momento.

Dominada pela ira, Sakura abriu a boca para repreender o homem mas foi interrompida.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Sakura piscou com as palavras severas, deu-se a volta para ver quem estava atrás dela. Parecia que sua saída do castelo não passara despercebida, afinal.

Seu marido estava de pé na entrada dos estábulos, olhando severamente como se tivesse feito algo errado.

Recuperando-se rapidamente, Sakura tentou dar-lhe um sorriso. Este velozmente se transformou em um cenho franzido enquanto se explicava.

- Pensei em revisar os estábulos, e ver se os cavalos estavam bem assistidos. Marigold...

- Volta para o castelo - ele a interrompeu abruptamente.

- Olhe os estábulos, marido. E ao chefe de estábulos. - Ela deu um passo ao lado, olhando atrás dela para ver que o homem agora estava inconsciente. - É uma vergonha! Ele deveria ser substituído imediatamente. Kiba poderia fazer um trabalho muito melhor. E os estábulos deveriam ser reconstruídos. Ele só tem que ser mais alto, e...

- Volta para o castelo.

Sakura hesitou com suas palavras firmes. Seu marido não parecia disposto a ser desobedecido. Desobedecer. Outra vez essa palavra. Obedecer a Sasuke? Por que tinha feito esse voto no casamento, e em seguida tinha feito essa mesma promessa ao seu pai?

Porque, Sakura admitiu, estava muito perplexa com o súbito casamento para considerar as palavras que estava dizendo nesse momento. Se tivesse pensado atentamente, teria se recusado a fazer esse voto. Ou pelo menos o teria modificado um pouco.

Por exemplo, ela poderia haver dito "obedecer até onde possa," ou "obedecer quando estiver de acordo ," ou algo assim. Era muito inconveniente ter feito a promessa de obedecer, mas agora tinha que tentar cumpri-la.

Suspirando, Sakura deixou seus ombros cair ligeiramente e caminhou até parar diante dele. Sasuke pegou seu braço quando ela passou a seu lado.

- Não aceitarei que ande por onde queira. Os estábulos não é um lugar para uma dama. Deve se restringir a estar na fortaleza, como uma boa esposa faria.

Seus olhos se arregalaram com horror, e a mão dele apertou ligeiramente seu braço.

- Faça o que eu ordeno Sakura.

Engolindo em seco, ela assentiu em silêncio, sua mente e seu corpo de repente estavam insensíveis a tudo.

Isso era inconcebível. Alguma vez teria permissão para ir aos estábulos? Impossível! Era o que ela sabia fazer. O que sempre tinha feito. Esse era seu trabalho!

Ignorando seus pensamentos, Sasuke soltou seu braço e fez um gesto em direção ao castelo, e se sentiu satisfeito quando ela saiu dos estábulos e se dirigiu para a fortaleza.

Seu olhar percorreu os compartimentos antes de dirigir-se ao chefe de estábulos. Sasuke fez uma careta de desgosto. Girou e seguiu a sua esposa, embora não gostasse que lhe dissessem como fazer seu trabalho como lorde do castelo, sua esposa tinha razão.

Os estábulos eram um chiqueiro em ruínas. E o chefe dos estábulos teria que ser substituído, e um novo edifício ser construído. Entretanto no estado em que estava o homem não tinha sentido repreendê-lo nesse momento, não era possível atender os animais.

Embora sua esposa tinha tido razão ao declarar que Kiba seria uma excelente substituição, o soldado, como a maior parte de seus homens, nesse momento estava entregue à cerveja depois da longa viagem. - E ele não seria de muito uso nesse momento.

Os cavalos teriam que passar a noite assim. Ele se ocuparia dessa situação no dia seguinte.

Estabeleceria Kiba nos estábulos com um par de homens para ajudar na tarefa imediata de limpá-los e reparar os piores buracos. Então os novos estábulos podiam ser construídos.

Suspirando, Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça, era só uma das muitas coisas que deviam ser feitas. Mas tudo isso teria que esperar até a manhã seguinte. Estava cansado da viagem e só desejava chegar à cama.

Mas primeiro tinha que organizar um lugar para seus homens.

CONTINUA...

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

_**SakuraErikaH**__**:**__ eu nunca vou cansar de receber reviews, então pode continuar mandando ;D... Matou a curiosidade? Bjoss!_

_:eu adoro esses romances de época e esses casamentos arranjados, são meu vicio *-*... continue acompanhando sim? Bjos!_

_**Lêh-chan:**__ fico feliz que tenha lido a historia e gostado, aguarde que você terá MUITO mais pra rir... Obrigada por gostar da minha one-shot também, quem sabe eu não volte a escrever outras? Só resta eu arranjar tempo porque imaginação é o que não falta... Continue lendo e comentando sim? Bjos_

_**Neigh:**__ AAHHH 2 reviews? Kkk adorei *-*... Postei, gostou? Ate o próximo sábado... Bjos!_

_**GiGi Haruno**__**:**__ É, as duas juntas, mas foi só por um capitulo (tristee), mas a historia ainda promete... Bjos!_

_**Ana Claudia:**__ haushauhs __"quem não dá assistência abre a concorrência e perde a preferência"__ (amo esse ditado)... Sasuke que se cuide então ne? Mas em breve ele dará assistência (ops, falei demais hasuhaush)... Espero que goste do capitulo. Bjoks!_

_**Roh Matheus**__**:**__ nossa o livro é muito bom porem os personagens tem outros nomes (naaaoo eles são iguais kkk liga não, eu sou meio daw ;P)... Não deixe de acompanhar hein? Ainda haverão muitas surpresas... Bjos!_

_**Tete:**__ Eiiii eu to bem e você? Esta gostando da historia? Sakura ta toda atrapalhada mesmo, mas depois pioa hohoho (66)... Bjos!_

* * *

**Alguem mais gostou da parte em que a Sakura tomou banho no rio? Quem gostou levanta as maos assim ~~ \õ/**

**Genteee adorei os reviews eles me dão animo pra postar, espero que continuem acompanhando a fic. Mais um ****capitulo fresquinho gente... Espero que gostem... A lista de personagens deste capitulo está lá no inicio caso tenha esquecido de mudar algum... E só pra constar: **

_**ESSA HISTORIA NAO ME PERTENCE E EU NAO ESTOU PLAGIANDO...**_

**Como sabem, só postarei no próximo sabado se tiver pelo menos 3 reviews por capitulo (nem é pedir muito ne?)**

**Ate a proxima**


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Nota: **__**"Sempre"**__ não me pertence, e sim a Lynsay Sands, autora do livro que pode ser encontrado gratuitamente na internet... Estou apenas adaptando a historia para o mundo de Naruto, portanto, não estou plagiando._

* * *

_**Sinopse**_

_Filha ilegítima do rei, Sakura foi criada em um convento e foi totalmente preparada para assumir o véu... Até que o Rei __Ichiro__ aparece com um marido relutante para ela. De repente, ela se encontra prometendo amar, honrar e obedecer a Sasuke... Para sempre._

_Uma quase freira com uma educação sexual muito peculiar... Educação de Sakura não inclui uma noite de núpcias, e o que os animais fazem nos estábulos é a única referência sexual desta donzela sem experiência. Oh Deus... Sasuke vai morder seu pescoço como os animais ao emparelhar-se?_

_Noite de núpcias de breves minutos e com testemunhas._

_Sasuke é um guerreiro, viril e capaz de expressar uma paixão animal, mas tem que consumar um casamento em poucos minutos e com testemunhas apressando-o, o que se torna uma missão quase impossível._

_Amar, sim. Honrar, sim. Obedecer?_

_Sakura logo descobre que, enquanto pode ter dificuldade em obedecer às ordens e pedidos extravagantes do marido, não será difícil amá-lo para sempre._

_Um Compromisso para sempre... Amor para sempre... Honra para sempre... E... Sempre obedecer?_

* * *

**Personagens deste capítulo**

**Rosemunde** = Sakura

**Aric **= Sasuke

**Robert de Shambley** = Naruto

**Rei Henry** = Ichiro

**Bispo Shrewsbury** = Bispo Akimichi **(gente eu so peguei emprestado o sobrenome do Choji, entao nao imaginem ele como bispo e sim um velho capenga ok? XD).**

**Delia** = Karin

**Eleanor = **Kyoko

**Richard = **Jiro

**John = **Shiro

**Rosshuen = **Sai

**Irmã Adela** = Tsnunade

**Irmã Eustice** = Tenten **(alguém já imaginou a Tenten como freira? Eu não ;P)**

**Irmã Margaret = **Ayumi

**Irmã Clarice = **Sayumi

**Smithy = **Kiba

**Joseph = **Kiro

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Sakura sentou pesadamente na cadeira perto do fogo e suspirou com tristeza. Duas semanas se passaram desde sua chegada em Good Hall. Duas semanas longas, lentas e chatas que pareciam anos... Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão triste e infeliz em sua vida, nunca sentiu-se tão impotente. Mesmo durante estes primeiros dias de viagem de Uzumaki's. Pelo menos, então sua vida tinha sido preenchida com a distração do cenário, as dores em seu corpo, e à necessidade de se manter firme na sela.

Mas nestes últimos quatorze dias não tinha nada para se distrair. Nada. Estava restringida ao castelo e não tinha permissão para sair desde a noite de sua chegada. Seu marido insistia em que ela ficasse dentro da fortaleza e que se ocupasse dela, mas ali não havia nada que necessitasse de sua atenção. O pessoal tinha dirigido o castelo bastante bem por décadas sem ela, e suas instruções não eram necessárias.

Oh, tinha tentado. No primeiro dia depois de chegar, fez uma excursão pelo castelo, procurando algo - alguma coisa para fazer. Mas tudo funcionava bem sem sua interferência. Se fazia algo, ela parecia simplesmente incomodar algum criado ou outro enquanto eles desenvolviam suas tarefas. Tinha vagado pelo castelo durante algum tempo para finalmente terminar sentando-se diante do fogo.

Mas estar sentada continuamente a aborrecia. Sakura não estava acostumada a estar inativa. Com seu corpo forçado a ficar quieto, prontamente sua mente começou a andar em círculos. Preocupava-se com o estado dos estábulos e pensava se seu marido tinha intenção de fazer algo radical a respeito. Pensava nos estábulos da abadia e se perguntava como estariam a égua e o novo potro. O longo trabalho de parto teria debilitado a condição da égua? Ela estaria viva? Ou teria caído doente por alguma infecção? Isso sempre era uma ameaça para uma égua depois de um parto. O potro estaria bem? Eles estavam alimentando? Como estariam Tenten, Sayumi, Ayumi, e a abadessa?

Estas coisas se tornaram em um labirinto dentro de sua mente.

E assim passava o tempo. Sentada diante do fogo, aborrecida, e cada vez mais deprimida enquanto seu marido saía para percorrer a propriedade. Ele estava se familiarizando com a nova propriedade, e Sir Spencer e seu ajudante o acompanhavam a todos os lados. Sasuke tinha assegurado ao homem que ele não precisava fazê-lo, mas Sir Spencer insistiu. - Ele era o antigo dono, ele dizia, e essa era sua responsabilidade. Os dois homens partiam em um carro cedo todas as manhãs e não retornavam até depois que Sakura estava na cama.

Sasuke tinha falado muito pouco nesse tempo, e certamente não reivindicou os seus direitos conjugais. Não que ela os tivesse desfrutado, mas pelo menos se tivesse exercido, ela teria sentido que estava fazendo algo de útil...

Pelo contrário, Sakura passava o tempo sentada recordando seus dias na abadia, e pensando nas mulheres e nos animais que tinha deixado atrás. Sentia saudades de todos. Até estava começando a sentir saudades do Padre Abemott.

Isso, mais que qualquer outra coisa, demonstrava-lhe o quão desesperadora era sua situação.

O som da porta do grande salão abrindo-se chamou sua atenção. Sakura se endireitou ligeiramente para olhar em volta e para ver quem tinha entrado. A princípio não reconheceu a figura caminhando pesadamente para a mesa, mas quando o fez, prontamente ficou de pé.

- Lorde bispo! - gritou com prazer e avançou para saudá-lo. - O que está fazendo aqui? Você e meu pai vêm de visita? - Seu olhar foi para a porta. - Meu pai está lá fora com os cavalos? Deveria...

- Não. - Akimichi tomou seu braço detendo-a. - Não, querida. Ele não me acompanhou. O rei não está aqui.

- Não está aqui? - As palavras vieram como uma respiração exalada. Seu rosto mostrava seu choque. O bispo era o mais fiel de seus servos. Ela nunca tinha visto o homem viajar sem seu pai. E nunca tinha visto seu pai ir sem Akimichi.

- O que? Por quê? - ela balbuciou confusa. Ele bateu levemente no seu braço, e a tristeza apareceu em seu rosto. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Sakura se sentiu afundar-se por dentro enquanto observava sua expressão. - Ele não...

- Sim. Ele esta morto.

- Oh... Não pode ser! - ela conseguiu gritar finalmente.

- Temo que sim. Ele caiu doente em nossa viagem de volta a Chinon. - Ele tentou lutar para sobreviver, mas com o assunto de Jiro com o rei da França... - o bispo sacudiu sua cabeça. - Ele não tinha nenhum descanso.

Eles o estavam encurralando como cães de caça a uma raposa.

- Malditos sejam! - Sakura sussurrou. As lágrimas se acumularam em seus olhos e começaram a rolar por suas faces.

- Sim. E quando ele finalmente recebeu a prova de que John estava apoiando Richard, ele pareceu perder a vontade de viver.

- Oh, não! - Sakura gritou. Seu coração se rompeu de dor com semelhante traição a seu pai.

- Ele morreu dia 6 de julho em Chinon. Eu só fiquei o tempo suficiente para assistir o funeral em Fontevraud, e então vim aqui. Era o desejo dele. Foi a última ordem que me deu, vir vê-la. Para que me assegurasse que tudo estava bem em seu casamento.

Ele desejava que soubesse de seu amor e de seu orgulho profundo por você. E me pediu que dissesse que não ficasse triste. Ele estava cansado e ansioso por conseguir um descanso.

Também me disse, embora confesso que não entendo por que, que repetisse para você a palavra "Sempre." Disse-me que você entenderia.

- Sempre? - ela repetiu entrecortadamente, então recordou as últimas palavras de seu pai ao partir. "Eu te amo, filha. Mas deve me prometer que sempre vais obedecer a seu marido".

Seu coração pareceu partir-se ao meio enquanto suas palavras ressonavam em sua cabeça.

Ofegando com um estremecimento, Sakura se afastou do contato do bispo. Não podia tolerar ser reconfortada. Não podia ser consolada. Tinha perdido seu rei e seu pai, um homem que ela sempre tinha assumido que estaria ali para ela.

Virando sobre seus calcanhares, Sakura fugiu do castelo, e automaticamente foi ao único lugar onde podia achar consolo - o único lugar nessa nova vida que a mantinha ligada às mulheres significantes de sua vida. Sakura correu para os estábulos, entrou tropeçando e imediatamente foi para o compartimento que alojava Marigold. Entrando apressadamente, lançou-se sobre a égua. Seus braços envolvendo o pescoço grosso do animal.

Sakura enterrou seu rosto em suas crinas e soluçou. Marigold relinchou uma vez, então atirou sua cabeça a um lado e para trás, apertando seu focinho contra o cocuruto de Sakura para oferecer-lhe consolo.

O bispo Akimichi a encontrou vários minutos depois. Unindo-se a ela no compartimento, ele tocou seu ombro suavemente.

- Criança. Tudo ficará bem.

- Não. Não ficará. Como pôde me deixar? Agora não tenho a ninguém. - ela soluçou tristemente.

- Sh... - Afastando-a da égua, Akimichi tomou entre seus braços e a embalou suavemente. -Tem seu marido. Uchiha é um bom homem.

- Sim - ela murmurou soluçando. - É um bom homem.

O bispo ficou rígido com seu tom de voz frio e a separou para observá-la.

- As coisas não estão bem em seu casamento, menina? Não é feliz?

Secando as lágrimas com suas mãos, Sakura se afastou com um encolhimento de ombros que só fez aumentar a preocupação de Akimichi.

- Ele abusa de você?

- Não. Claro que não - Sakura assegurou-lhe rapidamente, então suspirou enquanto o homem se mostrava desconfiado. - É só que... Não acredito que eu tenha sido feita para o casamento, milorde. Parece que não posso fazer nada bem.

Não fui educada nas artes mais refinadas que se espera de uma esposa. Não sei bordar. Não sei dirigir um castelo. Sinto-me tão inútil aqui, e...

- E? - ele suavemente a incitou a seguir falando.

Sakura ruborizou com vergonha, mas admitiu.

- Sei que não se supõe que nós devamos desfrutar da cama matrimonial, e eu não a desfrutei, mas sim achei dolorosa e humilhante! - Sakura fez uma careta.

- Verdadeiramente, não sei por que o padre Abemott insistia em nos advertir contra o adultério tão freqüentemente. Não posso imaginar ninguém fazendo essa atividade de própria vontade.

- Bem... - O bispo se ruborizou e se deu volta antes de perguntar cuidadosamente. - Você há... Seu marido... Né... Abordou-te desde o dia do casamento?

- Não. E estou contente por isso. Mas ele me faz sentir culpada, isso somente parece ser outra coisa para que eu me sinta que sou inútil - ela admitiu tristemente.

- Minha pobre menina. - Akimichi sacudiu a cabeça com pesar. - Se seu pai soubesse quão miserável se sentiria, estou seguro que ele não teria insistido neste casamento.

- Eu gostaria que não o tivesse feito, ela admitiu amargamente. - Gostaria que ele tivesse me deixado ficar na abadia...

Sua voz morreu quando os ruídos das portas dos estábulos e as vozes dos homens encheram o recinto. Seu marido tinha entrado, seguido por Sir Spencer, seu criado, Kiro, e uns soldados.

Sakura se afastou abruptamente dos braços reconfortantes do bispo e enfrentou a seu marido com culpa por sua infidelidade. Ela tinha admitido que desejava não ter sido forçada a casar-se com ele.

Sasuke viu o casal abraçado no momento em que entrou nos estábulos, mas não foi até que a mulher saiu do círculo de braços masculinos que reconheceu como sua esposa. Por um momento, ele se sentiu dominado por uma sensação de déjà vu, e se sentiu transportado ao dia em que tinha descoberto Karin e Orochimaru nos estábulos. Mas notou as lágrimas nos olhos de Sakura, e reconheceu que o homem parado atrás dela era o bispo Akimichi.

Em um instante a mente de Sasuke passou de uma preocupação a outra. Passou do temor que sua esposa fosse outra moça infiel, a um súbito pânico porque o rei tinha retornado para verificar se sua pequena menina estava feliz; o rei nunca se movia sem o bispo. Sua mente imediatamente começou a funcionar a mil. O rei já tinha conversado com Sakura? Ela havia dito... O que havia dito? Que era infeliz no casamento?

Encarcerado e esquartejado. As palavras soaram em sua cabeça, e Sasuke engoliu em seco enquanto gotas de suor apareceram em sua testa. Ele havia sido bastante severo com sua jovem algema em relação ao que ela podia e não podia fazer.

Tampouco tinha tentado agradá-la. Nem sequer se incomodou em conversar com ela ou jogar xadrez. E, Por Deus, não tinha deitado com ela desde o dia do casamento. Ela havia dito isso ao rei?

- Sei que não deveria estar nos estábulos, milorde. Me desculpo profundamente por te ter desobedecido.

As suaves palavras de sua esposa interromperam os pensamentos do Sasuke, e sua ansiedade se manifestou em irritação. Ela o tinha desobedecido. A moça tinha desobedecido uma ordem direta de seu próprio marido. Bem, isso dificilmente impressionaria o rei, verdade? Ela tinha ignorado uma ordem direta. Ele tinha sido desobedecido! De maneira nenhuma ia tolerar isso. Maldição com o rei! Um homem não podia permitir ser desobedecido desse modo. Então a olhou ferozmente.

- Senti-lo não é suficiente. Volta para o castelo imediatamente. Irá a nosso quarto e ficará lá.

Sakura hesitou brevemente, só o tempo suficiente para que ele suspeitasse que queria rebelar-se; então seus ombros pareceram cair, e Sakura encolheu os ombros indiferentemente.

- Como quiser.

Passando ao lado de Sasuke, ela abriu caminho entre os homens e os cavalos e saiu dos estábulos. Em seguida se lançou em uma corrida, fugindo cegamente para o castelo. As lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto novamente quando ela abria as portas da fortaleza e subia correndo as escadas para seu quarto. Uma vez ali, Sakura jogou-se sobre a cama e começou a chorar desconsoladamente, pela perda de seu pai e pela miséria de sua vida E por ela mesma.

Ela ainda estava chorando vários minutos depois, quando um barulho na porta chamou sua atenção.

Ofegando, ela levantou a cabeça para olhar a porta inexpressivamente, então se sentou e levantou para ir a ela. O som se ouviu novamente. Abrindo a porta, Sakura olhou o corredor vazio. Apertou seus lábios. Não havia ninguém.

Fechando a porta suavemente, ela virou, só para fazer uma pausa enquanto via uma pequena bola de pelo negro saltar sobre o cobertor da cama.

Secando as últimas lágrimas, foi para a cama, dando-se conta que o animal devia ter arranhado a porta. E sem dúvida o animal entrou no quarto quando ela abriu a porta.

Sakura reconheceu imediatamente como um dos gatinhos da cozinha. Tinha visto quatro deles em um monte de palha no primeiro dia de sua chegada ao castelo. Sua mãe esteve ausente nesse momento. Sem dúvida Caçando algum rato para alimentar-se.

Sakura tinha conseguido fazer tropeçar a um moço que levava uma bandeja com pão quente quando se ajoelhou para acariciar às criaturas minúsculas. E Isso a tinha feito desistir de incomodar os criados e a tinha forçado a ficar sentada e em silêncio perto do fogo, onde já não poderia causar mais dano.

Agora Sakura se sentou na beirada da cama, tomou o gatinho em seu braço e começou a acariciá-lo. Era macho. Tinha-o visto essa manhã. Tinha estado perseguindo-a nesse momento, ávido pela atenção e o afeto que ela pudesse lhe oferecer.

Agora miava seu protesto e tentava evitar sua mão. Franzindo o cenho, Sakura acariciou sua cabeça minúscula, e o examinou cuidadosamente, murmurando palavras de carinho apesar de sua dor. Tinha uma bolha e o pelo queimado em uma orelha.

Tinha ido muito perto do fogo do cozinheiro, isso era óbvio, e não lhe surpreendia. Nos poucos minutos que tinha passado com os gatinhos essa manhã, havia notado que o negro, o único que não tinha a coloração cinza de sua mãe, era o mais curioso e o mas aventureiro.

Deixando o gatinho na cama, Sakura levantou-se rapidamente e foi procurar a bolsa que continha todos seus pertences. Tirou uma bolsinha que continha as ervas medicinais que Tenten havia empacotado para ela.

Determinadamente, ela retrocedeu à cama para atender a ferida do gatinho.

* * *

Sasuke observou a sua esposa correr dos estábulos, então girou para enfrentar Akimichi. Havia um profundo sulco em sua fronte. Ele notou o desgosto na cara do homem mais velho. Era óbvio que o homem do rei não aprovava o modo em que ele tem tratado com sua esposa. Sasuke se sentiu incômodo quando se deu conta que muito provavelmente isso seria reportado a Ichiro, mas encolheu os ombros deixando essa preocupação de lado e endireitou seus ombros. Sakura era sua esposa.

E ela o tinha desobedecido. Ele estava em seu direito de golpeá-la por tal ofensa. Não era que fosse fazê-lo. Tinha-a tratado bastante levemente, ele se assegurou.

- Que acontece? - Sasuke estalou finalmente, irritado pela censura muda do homem.

- Esse é o tratamento que dá à filha do rei?

Sasuke ficou rígido com seu tom acusatório.

- Minha esposa, - ele remarcou seu título e sua posição em sua vida - desobedeceu uma ordem. Como Lorde, sua majestade entenderá que tais ações não podem ser toleradas. Se um de meus homens desobedecesse, poderia nos causar a morte a todos nós.

- Lady Sakura não é um guerreiro.

- Mas desobedeceu uma ordem - Sasuke persistiu severamente. - Foi informada que já não podia estar nos estábulos. Não é um lugar apropriado para uma dama.

- Entendo.

Sasuke captou a dureza de suas palavras, suspeitando que poderia ter cometido um engano. Como o mais crédulo e estimado homem do rei, bispo Akimichi era quase tão intimidante como o monarca. Sua posição dava muita influência sobre o rei.

Quando as próximas palavras de Akimichi foram emitidas com dureza, Sasuke sentiu seguro de que necessitaria uma explicação melhor que oferecer.

- Está sugerindo que ajudar nos estábulos era apropriado para a filha de um rei, mas não é apropriado para sua esposa?

- Não! - Sasuke moveu-se impacientemente, amaldiçoando sua própria língua estúpida. - Os estábulos não é um lugar seguro para uma dama, meu bispo. Ela está muito mais segura na fortaleza.

- Não recordo que sua segurança estivesse em questão na abadia - o homem murmurou, então inclinou sua cabeça ligeiramente. - O estábulo do convento são como o estábulo daqui: com cavalos, feno, arreios. Claro que lá não havia seus homens. Nem você, talvez, está Sugerindo que seus próprios homens poderiam lhe causar dano?

Sasuke se sobressaltou com essas palavras. Akimichi sempre foi um homem ardiloso. E por isso era tão valioso para o rei.

- Não, claro que não - Sasuke disse finalmente. - Meus homens juraram proteger a lady. Mas...

- Ela cresceu dentro dos estábulos - o bispo o interrompeu brandamente. - passou a maior parte de sua vida neles. É a tarefa que ela recebia na abadia. Ela tem um dom especial para tratar animais doentes e feridos, Deus lhe deu esse dom.

A abadessa o reconheceu imediatamente e a pôs sob o cuidado da irmã Tenten para nutrir essa habilidade especial. Porque é um dever usar os dons que Deus nos dá. - ele fez uma pausa, então murmurou.

- Se não lhe permite fazer o trabalho que Deus lhe encomendou ,talvez devesse anular o casamento.

Sakura voltaria para a abadia para torna-se em uma noiva de Deus, como ela tinha planejado. Sasuke ficou rígido. Akimichi adicionou.

- Isso é o que ela deseja.

Sasuke quase desmaiou com isso, e o velho homem continuou.

- Ela me disse isso. Ela não é feliz aqui. Lady Sakura não foi criada nem educada para dirigir uma casa. Ela foi criada para ser freira. Sasuke, devolve a à abadia - ele o urgiu.

Sasuke lutou contra sua raiva, e então disse.

- O rei...

- Está morto. - Akimichi o cortou. Todos os presentes paralisaram.

- Morto? - Sasuke repetiu com descrença. O homem assentiu solenemente, havia cansaço e pesar em seu rosto. Sasuke girou para olhar inexpressivamente aos outros homens, mal notando suas expressões. Nenhum deles poderiam ter parecido mais emocionados ou afligidos se lhes tivessem informado que seus próprios pais tinham morrido. Todos estavam tão pálidos que pareciam cinzas. Incluso havia até um pouco de medo em cada rosto. Que classe de rebelião podia seguir a esse evento?

O rei estava morto. Um rei cujos filhos brigavam entre si e que tinham traído a seu próprio pai com a intenção de roubar-lhe o trono. Os filhos agora lutariam entre eles pelo título, causando uma guerra civil? Era uma alta possibilidade.

Nenhum deles o filho mais velho, Jiro, nem o mais novo, Shiro tinham mostrado a mínima lealdade para com seu pai.

Havia pouca razão para esperar que um ou outro herdeiro agora mostrasse alguma lealdade.

- Lady Sakura já sabe? - Sir Spencer perguntou com preocupação. Sasuke se voltou para o Akimichi a tempo de vê-lo assentir com a cabeça novamente.

- Sim. Eu disse nem bem cheguei. Foi por isso que ela estava nos estábulos, procurando consolo nos animais que ama.

Sasuke se estremeceu com essas palavras, sabendo que merecia a dureza do bispo. Não somente não tinha notado sua angústia nem a tinha consolado, mas sim a tinha desafiado e enviado a encerrar-se.

Parecia que ele estava destinado a cometer engano atrás de engano com sua esposa. Maldição. Suspirando, ele coçou o pescoço.

- Quando morreu?

- Seis de julho em Chinon.

- Seus filhos já sabem?

- É obvio. Jiro foi informado imediatamente. - Akimichi fez uma careta. - quando ele se apresentou para dar seus respeitos, o sangue começou a fluir do nariz do rei.

- Assassinato - murmurou o homem de Sir Spencer com desânimo. - O morto sangra só quando seu assassino está presente.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, era um conto de velhas. Mas...

- Foi assassinado?

Akimichi encolheu os ombros, parecendo mais cansado ainda.

- Isso depende do que considera um assassinato, suponho. Ele caiu doente pouco antes de chegar a Chinon. Estava fraco e sofrendo. Desejava descansar, esses filhos nunca deram-lhe paz. Ele morreu sozinho salvo pela presença de Geoffrey, eu mesmo, e um punhado de homens. Foi enterrado na abadia de Fontevraud no dia seguinte. Então vim diretamente aqui, para cumprir um último desejo dele. Ele queria que eu verificasse como estava Sakura. Assegurar-me que ela estivesse feliz.

- Ele me deu uma mensagem também.

- Que mensagem?

- Já passei a ela, o bispo respondeu neutralmente.

Sasuke se moveu com irritação, mas tentou esconder rapidamente.

Quando será a coroação de Jiro?

- Não sei. Será logo, estou seguro. Jiro dificilmente perderá um segundo chorando.

Aric sacudiu a cabeça com essas palavras amargas. Era verdade, mas Sasuke estava menos preocupado com os sentimentos de Richard em relação à morte de seu pai que pelos sentimentos do homem para com sua meio irmã.

Saberia que Sakura existia?

E nesse caso, ia ocupar se de seu bem-estar, ou a veria como uma possível rival para o trono? Isso era duvidoso. Uma mulher governando a Inglaterra e sendo uma filha bastarda certamente teria menos direitos de reivindicação que um filho legítimo.

Mas, Ichiro quis que Sakura se casasse para protegê-la de algum perigo, e agora Sasuke se perguntava se Jiro podia ser um problema.

- É óbvio que o rei cometeu um engano.

As palavras do bispo tiraram Sasuke de seus pensamentos. Com o cenho franzido perguntou.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que é óbvio que este casamento foi um engano. Eu lhe rogo, milorde, a deixe livre. Permita que ela volte para a abadia e que se torne freira. Para isso foi criada. Não foi educada para dirigir uma casa. Sakura não sabe como ser uma esposa adequada. E se sente triste tentando-o.

- Ela aprenderá muito em breve. Além disso, o rei desejou este casamento.

- O rei desejou que sua filha estivesse segura e feliz. Não desejaria vê-la triste.

Sasuke ficou rígido.

- Ela não é infeliz. Só estranha sua nova vida. Isso passará.

Akimichi tossiu com desgosto.

- Sua infelicidade é muito óbvio, milorde. Certamente até você pode ver isso. Ela perdeu tudo e não obteve nada em troca.

- Ela tem um marido e uma nova casa em troca. Vai estar muito confortável aqui. Ela será feliz depois de um tempo.

- Como? Ela...

- O rei desejava este casamento - Sasuke o interrompeu. - Ela deve permanecer aqui.

Eles se olharam ferozmente; então o bispo fez uma reverência breve.

- Perdoe-me, mas eu não sabia que você estava tão ligado a Sakura. Pensei que como você foi um noivo relutante tal como ela foi uma noiva relutante. Eu pensei que poderia salvar qualquer um dos dois da infelicidade. Mas é óbvio pela sua reação que você está feliz com este casamento.

Sasuke piscou com essas palavras, sua mente em um redemoinho enquanto dava-se conta do que tinha feito. Por Deus, o bispo acabava de dar-lhe uma oportunidade para ganhar sua liberdade desse casamento não desejado e se negava a considerá-la.

Pior ainda, zangou-se com a mera sugestão. Realmente queria manter a Sakura como sua esposa? A resposta a essa pergunta veio prontamente. Sim. Queria-a. Mais adiante se perguntaria por que. O bispo Akimichi falou novamente.

- Confio em que poderei descansar aqui por algum tempo, meu lorde? - ele perguntou. Sasuke suspirou com sua pergunta. Dificilmente poderia recusar hospitalidade ao homem.

- Sim, ele disse secamente - então olhou para Kiro e Sir Spencer.

- Podem ocupar-se disso? - Quero ir ver minha esposa.

- Claro milorde.

Sasuke saiu cansadamente dos estábulos, sua cabeça quase explodia com tudo o que havia se inteirado. Sua mente resistia a assimilar o falecimento de um homem que tinha acreditado que sobreviveria a todos eles. O Rei Ichiro. Forte, ágil, enérgico.

Nunca parecia precisar descansar. E agora estava morto. Incrível. Horrível. E muito triste.

Deus, se ele sentia-se tão mal, quanto pior devia estar Sakura? Ela era a filha do homem, Sasuke pensou com desânimo.

E ele tinha gritado porque ela tinha procurado consolo em um cavalo! Que merda passava com ele? É obvio Sasuke sabia o que acontecia, por um breve momento, até que tinha reconhecido ao homem que estava com sua esposa nos estábulos escuros.

Tinha temido que a história estivesse se repetindo. Os ciúmes e os medos convertiam em idiotas os homens, e ele se comportou como um idiota.

Não era á toa que ela desejava retornar ao convento. Ele não tinha dado nenhuma razão para desejar ficar. A cama, por exemplo; ele não tinha feito exatamente uma apresentação estelar no dia do casamento. Se tivesse tido mais tempo... Mas não teve!

Seus ombros se afundaram cansadamente. Se sentia terrivelmente desanimado de saber que sua esposa era tão infeliz. O rei tinha lhe confiado o cuidado, a segurança, e a felicidade de sua filha mais amada, e ele estava falhando horrivelmente.

Nem sequer tinha permitido que ela tentasse explicar sua presença nos estábulos, simplesmente havia explodido. Entendia por que ela tinha se deslocado aos estábulos para procurar consolo ao ouvir sobre a morte de seu pai. Ela amava essa égua.

Não deveria ter sido tão severo com ela.

Bem, ele iria consertar essa situação. Ofereceria-lhe o consolo que ela necessitava agora.

E quando, eventualmente, fizesse uma tentativa de deitar-se com ela novamente, asseguraria-se de que fosse uma boa experiência para ela.

Sasuke fez uma careta. Ele mal tinha pensado em deitar-se com ela novamente nas últimas duas semanas, mas não necessariamente com prazenteira ansiedade. Depois do fiasco da primeira vez, tentar novamente não era algo muito atraente.

De fato, estremecia apenas em pensar nisso, Sasuke admitiu para si mesmo com um pouco de vergonha.

Como era humilhante admitir isso, e aceitar que todas as noites procurava uma desculpa para evitar seu quarto, uma intenção de evitar seus deveres conjugais. Não era que sua esposa fosse exigi-los.

Mas era uma tarefa que ele teria que fazer eventualmente se desejava ter herdeiros legítimos. Só teria que enfrentar isso. Talvez poderia dar-lhe vinho primeiro para fazê-la relaxar; então tomaria seu tempo. Ele não decepcionaria o rei novamente.

Sentia-se agradecido por Ichiro não ter se inteirado de seu fracasso antes de morrer.

Sasuke entrou no castelo, em seguida quase correu pelo grande salão, indo diretamente para as escadas que levavam a seu quarto. Fazendo uma pausa na porta do quarto, endireitou seus ombros, preparando-se para entrar em uma batalha, então abriu a porta e entrou. Ali fez uma pausa. As lágrimas, lamentos e gemidos que ele esperava estavam ausentes. O quarto estava em silêncio.

Sua esposa estava completamente vestida e profundamente adormecida na cama, seu corpo enroscado em forma fetal ao redor de uma bola peluda sobre os lençóis da cama. Parecia que uma vez mais, ela tinha recorrido a um animal para procurar consolo.

Ele a olhou em silencio por um momento, debatendo o que fazer; então ela suspirou em seu sono. Sasuke a observou mais de perto. Seu nariz estava vermelho do pranto e suas pálpebras, inchadas.

"_Devolva à abadia. Anula o casamento. Sua infelicidade é óbvia."_

As palavras do bispo Akimichi ecoaram em sua cabeça, e Sasuke olhou fixamente para sua esposa adormecida. Não ia devolvê-la. Ela era dele. Eles estavam casados.

Esse pensamento possessivo tomou Sasuke de surpresa. Ele não queria casar-se com ela, até havia se ressentido pelo fato de ser forçado e se mostrou frio com ela por isso, ele se dava conta agora que esteve fingindo essa frieza.

Sim, ele se ressentia ter sido forçado a casar-se depois da ruptura do compromisso com Karin. Mas também havia se sentido impotente para recusar-se ao rei. Então havia descarregado sua raiva na bela mulher adormecida na cama. Ele não a tinha golpeado.

E não a tinha tratado muito mal, mas tinha feito muito pouco para fazê-la sentir-se querida. Pelo contrário, ele tinha feito o oposto, lhe deixando saber de modos diferentes que ele não precisava dela, que não a queria.

Mas agora, com a menção da possibilidade de devolvê-la ao convento, sentia a raiva crescer dentro dele.

Não, não a perderia. Nem a relação entre eles ia continuar desse modo. Agora tentaria fazê-la feliz, e começaria ficando ali para oferecer-lhe seu consolo e seu apoio quando ela despertasse.

Ele fechou a porta e foi para a cama, tirando o cinturão enquanto caminhava.

A bola peluda era um gatinho, Sasuke viu enquanto parava ao lado da cama e cuidadosamente pendurava o cinto no poste da cama. O gato e sua esposa estavam instalados no meio da cama. Sasuke considerou a idéia de virá-la de lado para fazer espaço para ele, mas finalmente decidiu não perturbá-la. Ele merecia o desconforto de dormir na beirada da cama. Não tinha provado ser um marido muito atencioso; os eventos desse dia assinalavam isso claramente.

Ele estava tão envolvido com as suas próprias preocupações e medos que não parou para pensar em como ela estava se sentindo. Afinal, ela estava determinada a tomar o véu.

Uma freira.

Sasuke não podia ver essa moça vibrante e enérgica como uma mulher da igreja. Não podia imaginar essas formosas tranças rosadas enroscadas sobre sua cabeça, com um véu as cobrindo. Não podia conceber esse corpo perfeito escondido debaixo de roupas amplas e formais. O entusiasmo e a paixão que tinha visto nunca poderia ser dominado por regras e restrições.

Não, ela se sentiria afogada sendo uma freira, estava seguro disso.

Por outro lado, que diabos sabia ele de tudo isso? Depois de tudo, ela tinha passado sua vida em um convento. Ela sabia melhor que ninguém o que tomar o véu implicava, e entretanto tinha estado disposta a pronunciar os votos.

Isso o fez perguntar-se como Sakura o via. Ela ressentia com sua presença em sua vida? Temia-lhe o poder que ele agora podia exercer sobre ela? Ela o odiava por ele ter interferido na sua relação com Deus?

Não sabia. Seu comportamento desde que tinha deixado o convento realmente não dava nenhuma pista.

Ela esteve muito silenciosa, obedecendo suas ordens com um pouco mais que um assentimento com sua cabeça.

Os comentários de Akimichi nos estábulos eram as únicas pistas que tinha a respeito de como ela verdadeiramente se sentia nessa situação. E suas palavras não pressagiavam nada bom.

Suspirando, Sasuke começou a desatar os cordões de sua túnica. Seria bastante difícil meter-se na cama sem despertá-la, mas tentaria, ele decidiu. Ele tirou a túnica, e a pendurou no poste da cama.

Deixando cair a camisa no piso, tirou-se a calça, suavemente levantou uma parte do lençol superior da cama, e se acomodou na beirada do colchão. Com ela no centro, havia muito pouco espaço. Ele suportaria isso. Ele merecia, Sasuke pensou enquanto cuidadosamente levantava uma perna antes de reclinar suas costas.

Ela não se moveu, ele viu enquanto tentava acomodar-se confortavelmente no estreito espaço da cama que ela sem querer tinha deixado. O gatinho despertou, mas ficou sentado na curva de seu braço, olhando-o com um ar ofendido.

Foi então que Sasuke notou o curativo sobre a orelha do animal, envolto ao redor de sua cabeça, e amarrado debaixo de seu pescoço. Isso lhe tirava um pouco da atitude altiva que o gato estava tentando dar, e o Sasuke sorriu ligeiramente.

Aparentemente irritado por esse sorriso desconjurado, o gatinho parou, estirou-se, sentou de costas para ele, e se acomodou mais uma vez, aconchegando-se contra os seios de Sakura.

- Você ganha - Sasuke murmurou cansadamente para si mesmo. Quando o gato lhe lançou um olhar desdenhoso por cima de seu ombro, Sasuke arqueou suas sobrancelhas ligeiramente. - Desfruta disto enquanto pode gato. Eu estarei aconchegado aí depois desta noite. Pode contar com isso.

Os olhos do gatinho pareceram estreitar-se com compreensão dessa desagradável idéia. Então girou sua cabeça novamente e simplesmente se aproximou mais de Sakura.

Suspirando, Sasuke se forçou a relaxar. Poderia ter uma longa espera pela frente até que sua esposa despertasse e o necessitasse, mas estava determinado a estar ali quando ela o fizesse.

CONTINUA...

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews**

_**GiGi Haruno**__ ahushau mas a Sakura vai dar o seu jeitinho ne?... Bjosss e ate a próxima_

_**SakuraErikaH **__o Sasuke ta ficando cada vez mais sociável, mas esse ciúmes doentio dele é que ta foda! Bjoss e continue acompanhando_

_**brumcr**__ uahsuahs é nojento ne? Mas a nossa querida Sakura adora os animais, então nem liga... Bjos e continue comentando_

_**Haruno Melonie**__: É LOGICO que eu quero ser sua amiga (nhá adoro fazer amizades novas xD), o Sasuke ainda ta meio "assim" por tudo que aconteceu com ele, mas depois ele melhora... Fico feliz que esteja gostando da historia e espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Bjoks!_

_**Bela21**__ uhulll novos leitores me deixam sempre mais feliz... O Sasuke ta precisando mesmo dá mais atenção pra Sakura, nesse capitulo ele foi um insensível com a dor dela perante a perda do pai, mas fazer o que? Ele é um UCHIHA e a gente ama ele *-*... O pepino foi demais... kkkk, esperem as próximas emoções, o pepino retornara hohoho (;9)... BJos e continue comentando sim?_

_**Grazi Holic**__ quem sabe ela não nos surpreende? Hasuha so lendo pra saber... bjos_

_**E.D. **__fico lisongeada em saber que eu consigo deixar vocês mais felizes... Continue nos acompanhando... Bjooos_

_**Ana Claudia:**__ concordo plenamente com você... Mas acho que com o tempo o Sasuke vai aprendendo a ser mais liberal com ela, afinal não vai adiantar nada ter uma esposa triste como sua companheira pelo resto da vida... Espero que continue lendo a historia e comentando... Bjos_

_**Neigh**__: ah nem tanto, tem horas que ele vai ser meio bocó (particularmente essas são as melhores partes)... bjoss e continue comentando_

* * *

**Buuuaaaa o pai da Sakura morreu (snif snif) e o Sasuke foi um bruto insensível, credo! Muito Drama nesse capiulo...**

**Genteee adorei os reviews eles me dão animo pra postar, espero que continuem acompanhando a fic. Mais um capitulo fresquinho gente... Espero que gostem... A lista de personagens deste capitulo está lá no inicio caso tenha esquecido de mudar algum... E só pra constar: **

_**ESSA HISTORIA NAO ME PERTENCE E EU NAO ESTOU PLAGIANDO...**_

**Como sabem, só postarei no próximo sabado se tiver pelo menos 3 reviews por capitulo (nem é pedir muito ne?)**

**Ate a proxima**


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Nota: **__**"Sempre"**_

_ não me pertence, e sim a Lynsay Sands, autora do livro que pode ser encontrado gratuitamente na internet... Estou apenas adaptando a historia para o mundo de Naruto, portanto, não estou plagiando._

_

* * *

_

_**Sinopse**_

_Filha ilegítima do rei, Sakura foi criada em um convento e foi totalmente preparada para assumir o véu... Até que o Rei __Ichiro__ aparece com um marido relutante para ela. De repente, ela se encontra prometendo amar, honrar e obedecer a Sasuke... Para sempre._

_Uma quase freira com uma educação sexual muito peculiar... Educação de Sakura não inclui uma noite de núpcias, e o que os animais fazem nos estábulos é a única referência sexual desta donzela sem experiência. Oh Deus... Sasuke vai morder seu pescoço como os animais ao emparelhar-se?_

_Noite de núpcias de breves minutos e com testemunhas._

_Sasuke é um guerreiro, viril e capaz de expressar uma paixão animal, mas tem que consumar um casamento em poucos minutos e com testemunhas apressando-o, o que se torna uma missão quase impossível._

_Amar, sim. Honrar, sim. Obedecer?_

_Sakura logo descobre que, enquanto pode ter dificuldade em obedecer às ordens e pedidos extravagantes do marido, não será difícil amá-lo para sempre._

_Um Compromisso para sempre... Amor para sempre... Honra para sempre... E... Sempre obedecer?_

_

* * *

_

**Personagens deste capítulo**

**Rosemunde** = Sakura

**Aric **= Sasuke

**Robert de Shambley** = Naruto

**Rei Henry** = Ichiro

**Bispo Shrewsbury** = Bispo Akimichi **(gente eu so peguei emprestado o sobrenome do Choji, entao nao imaginem ele como bispo e sim um velho capenga ok? XD).**

**Delia** = Karin

**Matilda = **Haruko

**Eleanor = **Kyoko

**Joan = **Michiko

**Richard = **Jiro

**John = **Shiro

**Rosshuen = **Sai

**Irmã Adela** = Tsnunade

**Irmã Eustice** = Tenten **(alguém já imaginou a Tenten como freira? Eu não ;P)**

**Irmã Beatrice = **Kurenai

**Irmã Margaret = **Ayumi

**Irmã Clarice = **Sayumi

**Esther = **Akiko

**Hortense = **Akira

**Lissa = **Ino

**Smithy = **Kiba

**Garvey = **Sakumo

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Ele ouviu um chiado agudo e sentiu várias garras minúsculas cravando-se em suas costas e acordou alguns segundos depois. Despertado de forma tão violenta, moveu-se rapidamente e olhou para o culpado. Parecia que no sono havia esmagado o minúsculo gato que se interpunha entre ele e sua esposa. O animal estava eriçado agora, com o lombo curvado para trás, ou de pêlos nas costas e cauda eretas. Sakura moveu lentamente.

Sasuke observou encantado, como ela abria um olho, primeiro olhando ao gatinho zangado, e então a Sasuke. Os sinais de pranto tinham desaparecido de seu rosto.

- O que acontece? - ela murmurou confusa, então enquanto clareava o sono de sua mente, ela se deu conta de quem estava olhando.

- Oh. Milorde.

Esfregando os olhos com uma mão, ela se sentou lentamente e observou ao redor do quarto escuro, e ela estava deitada na cama, e então para seu próprio corpo, notando o fato que ele ainda estava vestido. O gatinho miou novamente quando Sasuke, também, começou a sentar-se. Sakura acalmou o gatinho com carícias gentis e palavras suaves.

- Silêncio, pequeno. Está tudo bem.

- Eu devo ter esmagado ele - Sasuke explicou, encontrando sua voz finalmente. Enquanto Sakura imediatamente dava uma olhada preocupada para o animal, ele acrescentou.

- Não acredito que o tenha machucado.

- Não, estou certa que ele está bem - ela concordou, então levantou seus olhos incertos para ele novamente.

Ela ficou em silencio por um momento, obviamente estava confusa pelo fato dele está deitado com ela em plena luz do dia. Em seguida, sua memória se reativou. Seus olhos aumentaram ligeiramente, e encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Esposa?- ele murmurou hesitantemente.

- Ele está morto. - As palavras eram neutras e inexpressivas. Perturbado por sua dor, Sasuke se aproximou dela, cuidando de evitar aproximar-se muito do gatinho; então passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Sakura e a puxou suavemente contra seu peito. Depois de uma breve resistência, ela desmoronou contra ele, suas lágrimas começaram a rolar e ele ouviu um soluço.

Sentindo-se impotente perante sua dor, Sasuke fechou os olhos e começou a passar a mão suavemente sobre seu cabelo.

- Shhh. Tudo ficará bem - ele sussurrou.

- Não, milorde. Não ficará bem. - Ela soluçou, estremecendo-se com o esforço de falar entre lágrimas. - Agora eu não tenho ninguém.

Sasuke ficou rígido com essas palavras, então silenciosamente amaldiçoou-se pela forma fria que a tratara. Na verdade, ele agora era tudo o que Sakura tinha. Ele percebeu com uma espécie de choque. Sua mãe morreu quando ela era pequena.

Seu pai estava morto. Ela tinha sido arrancada do seio da abadia onde ela cresceu. Sakura não tinha ninguém, a não ser ele. Sasuke descobriu que ela estava um pouco assustada com esse pensamento.

Mas murmurou as seguintes palavras:

- Você tem a mim.

A breve e amarga risada dela o fez ficar rígido, então ela disse.

- Você não me ama, milorde. Não precisa fingir que você o faz. Meu pai obrigou-o casar-se da mesma forma que me obrigou a entrar nesta situação.

Sasuke vacilou, sem saber o que dizer, então pigarreou.

- Talvez nenhum de nós quisesse esse casamento, mas certamente podemos fazer algo de bom disto. Você não acha?

- Algo bom? - ela perguntou amargamente. - Já estamos aqui por duas semanas e tudo o que descobri é como sou inútil. Não sei como dirigir um castelo. Como dar instruções aos criados. Como costurar ou bordar. Nem sequer sou boa para a cama.

Sasuke fez uma careta. Na verdade, aquela primeira vez juntos era algo para esquecer, mas não sua culpa. Bem, nem tanto. Era verdade que ela tinha recebido muito pouca educação sobre as questões da cama, mas por outro lado, que era melhor do que a vasta experiência e conhecimento que Karin aparentemente tinha. Além disso, seria diferente se ele tivesse tempo para se preparar adequadamente. O breve e brutal acoplamento que ele foi forçado a perpetrar havia sido desagradável para ambos.

- A primeira vez é sempre desagradável e um pouco desajeitada - ele assegurou-lhe com autoridade. - A próxima vez será diferente, você vai ver.

- É Verdade? - ela se separou ligeiramente, só o suficiente para observar seu rosto, e ele assentiu solenemente.

- É Verdade.

- Então você não se sente repugnado com o pensamento de deitar-se comigo?

Ele riu. Repugnado com a idéia de deitar-se com ela? Sakura realmente ignorava sua própria beleza? Ele se perguntou, levantando uma mão para acariciar seu rosto. Não, ele não se sentia repugnado pela idéia de seu corpo suave e nu debaixo dele, e sua pele ruborizada pelo desejo. Sasuke sentiu seu membro erguer-se diante da imagem que se formou em sua mente. Estava casado por mais de três semanas e ainda não tinha visto sua esposa completamente nua. Ela tinha insistido usar o vestido no dia em que se deitaram, e embora ele tivesse visto nua enquanto ela se banhava, tudo o que chegou a ver foi suas costas nua. Mas podia imaginá-la. Imaginava quase todas às vezes que a olhava.

- Não -, ele disse finalmente. - A idéia de deitar com você não me enoja. longe disso. E eu posso provar isso - ele disse firmemente.

A reação de sua esposa foi imediata. Houve confusão em seu rosto, seguido por incerteza, então por resignação. Em seguida, rápida como um raio, Sakura ficou sobre suas mãos e os joelhos na cama, com a bunda apontada para à cara de seu marido.

Sem dúvida ela estava ansiosa. Era óbvio que embora certamente não tivesse gostado da primeira vez - e não esperava que fosse muito diferente desta vez - ela simplesmente desejava para agradá-lo como esposa. E com o traseiro apontado para seu rosto como um lembrete de como teria que tomá-la, Sasuke sentiu seu desejo desaparecer como poeira ao vento.

Suspirando interiormente, ele limpou a garganta.

- Esta noite... - ele murmurou.

Sakura o observou por cima de seu ombro.

- Esta noite o que, milorde?

- Sim, hoje à noite... Agora... - ele procurou alguma razão pela qual agora não seria possível, então recaiu no óbvio. - Não é hora de jantar?

Com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, Sakura olhou para a janela para ver que o sol estava em seu último quarto de sua trajetória descendente. Realmente era hora do jantar. Ela ia dizer isso a seu marido, e virou só para encontrá-lo fora da cama.

Ele já estava colocando a túnica enquanto avançava para a porta.

- Venha, vamos. A comida estará fria se não nos apressarmos. - Abrindo a porta, ele deixou que ela o seguisse a seu próprio tempo.

Sakura observou a porta fechar-se atrás dele, então balançou a cabeça.

Distraidamente estendeu a mão para acariciar o gatinho antes de sair da cama. Até parecia que ele estava ansioso para escapar.

Certamente ela havia entendido mal, Sakura pensou. Pior, ele não havia dito que a idéia de deitar-se com ela não o desgostava?

Por outro lado, não sentir-se repugnado com a idéia e realmente ter vontade de fazer algo não era a mesma coisa, outra parte de sua mente assinalou.

Sakura suspirou enquanto alisava as rugas de seu vestido.

Bem, ela supôs que não era tão importante. Depois de tudo, ela tampouco estava exatamente ansiosa para praticar o ato.

Suspirando novamente, moveu-se para a porta, balançando a cabeça enquanto pensava que esse ato humilhante a esperava essa noite. Devia manter a boca fechada.

* * *

- Bem, eu vou para a cama.

Sasuke ficou surpreso com o anúncio de Sir Spencer e observou com alarme.

- Como? Tão cedo? Por que não toma outro copo comigo primeiro?

Sorrindo cansadamente, o velho sacudiu a cabeça.

- Já passou da hora que normalmente me deito. E temo que hoje já bebi demais, Joseph vai ter que me carregar até meu quarto. Até amanhã, milorde.

Sasuke grunhiu boa noite, seus olhos movendo-se desesperadamente para as pessoas que deixavam à mesa. Tinha sido uma refeição estranhamente silenciosa. Sir Spencer ofereceu suas condolências a Sakura quando ela chegou para comer poucos minutos após a chegada de Sasuke. Lágrimas se acumularam em seus olhos enquanto ela aceitava as palavras amáveis, mas não rolaram por suas faces. Elas haviam tornado a umedecer seus olhos várias vezes durante a noite, e seu humor parecia representar o humor dos outros habitantes do castelo. Ichiro era muito amado aqui. Sakura ficou silenciosa a maior parte do jantar, e tinha se retirado quase imediatamente depois.

Sasuke ficou para beber com os homens, uma vaga sensação de desconforto crescia nele à medida que a mesa lentamente ia esvaziando.

Agora ele observava melancolicamente as mesas quase vazias, perguntando-se quando todos se transformaram em passarinhos que vão dormir cedo.

- Acho que eu deveria me retirar também.

Essas palavras do bispo Akimichi criaram um novo alarme em Sasuke. O prelado era o último homem na mesa principal além dele mesmo.

- Que? Não quer ter a oportunidade de discutir comigo o tema de devolver Sakura à abadia?

Meio levantado, Akimichi fez uma pausa para olhá-lo severamente.

- Está considerando fazer isso?

Sasuke franziu o cenho irritado e se moveu em sua cadeira.

- Não. Mas poderíamos discutir o tema.

Balançando a cabeça, o bispo continuou levantando-se.

- Estou muito cansado da viagem para discutir em vão. Talvez amanhã eu possa oferecer um argumento que possa escutar.

- Possivelmente - Sasuke concordou secamente, pensando que se essa noite saísse tão mal como ele temia, poderia chegar a considerar a sabedoria de devolvê-la.

Surpreso por seus próprios pensamentos, Sasuke franziu o cenho e levou sua cerveja aos lábios, tentando não pensar tanto. Mas era impossível não fazê-lo. Ele estava sentado na mesa, bebendo cerveja atrás de cerveja, tentando reunir coragem para ir para a cama.

Por Deus, tinha medo de subir as escadas porque sabia que tinha que ir para a cama com sua esposa quando chegasse lá. Ele havia prometido e o faria. E queria fazê-lo; verdadeiramente o queria! Não era falta de desejo sexual que o detinha.

Queria tanto que já podia saboreá-la. A longa viagem, primeiro até Uzumaki's, e então até Good Hall tinha sido uma doce tortura para ele. Se fechasse os olhos,ainda podia sentir o aroma de Sakura em seus braços quando ela cavalgava diante dele em seu cavalo.

Seu cabelo suave e sedoso contra sua face. O aroma doce de rosas o assaltava quando baixava a cabeça para frente para ouvir suas palavras. Suas costas tocando seu peito, seu traseiro, sem querer, roçando-o entre suas coxas.

A parte inferior de seus seios continuamente roçando suas mãos enquanto segurava a ela e às rédeas. Tinha sido uma doce tortura ter que segurá-la e depois tê-la deitada tão perto todas as noites desde sua chegada a Good Hall.

Senti-la e cheirá-la não era suficiente para acender seu desejo, realmente podia vê-la também: seu corpo molhado brilhando com a luz da lua quando ela esteve nua no rio. Seu corpo perfeito. Pelo menos parecia-lhe perfeito. Pernas longas, cintura esbelta, a curva de seus seios pequenos e firmes. Tal como gostava nas mulheres: com suficientes curvas para ser feminina, mas sem excessos.

Sentindo-se estremecer de desejo, Sasuke respirou profundamente e forçou a dominar sua mente.

O desejo não era o problema, ele pensou enquanto a luxúria se aliviava. Então por que hesitava para ir à cama com sua esposa?

A resposta veio rapidamente. Medo. Ele sabia que nessa noite viria o fiasco do dia de seu casamento. Antecipou o desejo e ansiedade. Parte dele estava certo de que a segunda vez seria diferente, não haveria nenhuma pressa, não havia necessidade de esconder a sua falta de educação adequada para as relações conjugais. Outra parte dele, no entanto, ainda estremecia lembrando a consumação do dia do casamento e tinha medo de que a noite pudesse concluir-se da mesma forma... Tratava-se de sua esposa.

Não de qualquer criada com quem ele podia passar uma noite sem nenhuma preocupação. Depois não poderia partir com uma despedida alegre, e continuar com seus assuntos. Ela estaria lá pela manhã - e todas as noites. Todas as manhãs e todas as noites de sua vida. Se estragasse as coisas novamente, teria que enfrentar-se com isso todas as manhãs pelo resto de sua vida.

Reconhecer a razão que o detinha fazia sentir-se melhor. Como Ichiro sempre dizia, é sempre bom conhecer seu inimigo. Sorrindo cansado com seus pensamentos dramáticos, Sasuke decidiu que já era o suficiente. Tinha que subir as escadas e deitar-se na cama com sua esposa, não matar um dragão.

Sasuke endireitou seus ombros determinadamente e respirou profundamente antes de se levantar da mesa. Conseguiu dar dois passos antes de parar para tomar o resto de sua cerveja, e então cruzou o grande salão para as escadas com passos determinados.

Esses passos compridos e determinados o levaram escada acima e pelo corredor que conduzia a seu quarto. Fazendo uma pausa na porta, Sasuke vacilou, fez uma careta para si mesmo, então inclinou-se para frente contra a porta de madeira áspera.

Suspirou. Isso realmente era ridículo. Estava agindo como se fosse um rapaz virgem. Sasuke estava longe de ser virgem. Nem sequer podia se lembrar como era ser virgem. Teve sua primeira mulher antes dos doze anos. Ela havia sido uma seguidora do acampamento, uma das muitas prostitutas que seguiam os soldados batalha após batalha, fazendo seu negócio entre escaramuças com quem tivesse dinheiro para pagar. Ele era um escudeiro nessa época.

Havia sido sua primeira longa viagem fora do castelo e estava ansioso para ser recebido como homem.

E havia sido recebido corretamente, ele pensou agora, recordando seu entusiasmo nessa primeira vez. Inclusive nem sequer teve que pagar pela experiência.

Ela, já não podia recordar seu nome, o tinha chamado de sua boa ação do dia, "a estréia de um rapaz."

Naquela época, ele tinha se inchado com orgulho como um galo de briga, absolutamente interpretando mal suas palavras. Só mais tarde, depois de ter mais experiência, ele percebeu que ela provavelmente tinha deitado gratuitamente com ele por piedade.

Não houve necessidade de jogos prévios; ele estava tão duro como uma galinha morta inclusive antes de baixar as calças. Tinha conseguido beijá-la uma vez, tinha levantado suas saias, e tinha conseguido penetrá-la, mas até aí tinha sido até onde seu corpo jovem conseguiu chegar antes de ejacular. Pensando em toda a situação, Sasuke estaria surpreso se todo o ato tivesse levado mais do que um minuto.

Balançando a cabeça com vergonha ao recordar essa experiência juvenil, Sasuke fechou os olhos. Não foi muito melhor sua segunda vez. Mas a terceira vez, bem, essa foi uma experiência completamente diferente. Talvez pela habilidade da mulher, ou pelo fato dele esta completamente bêbado, não poderia dizê-lo, mas tinha aprendido muito com ela. Molly. Sasuke duvidava que alguma vez esqueceria seu ensinou-lhe tudo o que havia para saber sobre as relações entre homens e mulheres e que ele gostou do aprendizado. Sasuke continuou a aumentar esse conhecimento com cada nova experiência que se seguiu nos próximos anos. - Era muito popular entre as mulheres de todos os tipos. Se elas eram prostitutas, criadas, ou damas.

Então deveria deixar de perder tempo na porta do quarto e fazer sua tarefa. Também deveria deixar de pensar nisso como uma tarefa. Não ia ser como a última vez. Ele já não tinha doze anos.

* * *

Sakura estava sentada na cama, acariciando o gatinho a quem tinha batizado de fuligem e estava aguardando seu marido. Sasuke tinha ficado na mesa com os homens quando ela se retirou, falando das coisas que teria que fazer nessa propriedade.

Esse foi o tema da conversa durante a maior parte do jantar. Sakura escutava em silêncio. Mas à medida que a refeição e a discussão continuavam ela notou, não faziam menção do estábulo ou do chefe dos estábulos, exceto comentar de um modo bastante vago que novos estábulos eventualmente teriam que ser construídos.

Desesperada para evitar pensar na morte de seu pai e para evitar chorar na mesa, Sakura tinha notado nesse fato e permitido que sua raiva crescesse dentro. Essa raiva a tinha ajudado a endireitar suas costas e a manter a dignidade.

Essa raiva a tinha acompanhado durante todo o jantar e a feito chegar íntegra em seu quarto. Mas uma vez a sós no quarto, com apenas o gatinho para distraí-la, sua raiva havia desaparecido e seus pensamentos vagaram para a perda de seu pai, então ela rapidamente encontrou outra coisa a considerar, e lá encontraram duas sombras ameaçadoras: Ela considerou o seu fracasso total, como mulher, e o fato de que seu marido logo estaria na porta, esperando ter relações conjugais com ela.

Com tais pensamentos como companhia, foi quase um alívio quando ouviu a porta e viu o marido entrar no quarto.

Estava sentada na cama quando ele entrou ainda completamente vestida e acariciando o gatinho. Conseguiu dar um sorriso, Sasuke fechou a porta e se moveu para a cama.

Fazendo uma pausa ali, ele se sentou na beirada e olhou ausentemente em torno do quarto. Um fogo ardia na lareira e mantinha quente o ambiente. Mas, além disso, o quarto parecia aborrecido. Não Havia nada para distraí-lo da tarefa que tinha que fazer.

- Marido?

Sobressaltando-se com sua voz suave, ele a olhou interrogativamente.

- Ainda quer...

- Sim - ele interrompeu suas palavras rapidamente, então olhou o gato em seu regaço. - Deve... Uh... Tirar este pequeno companheiro - ele anunciou, sem encontrar uma razão para demorar mais.

Ignorando as garras e os dentes que imediatamente atacaram suas mãos, Sasuke tirou a pequena bola de pelo do colo dela e o levou rapidamente para uma cadeira próxima do fogo. Acomodando-o lá, ele voltou para a cama, só para parar.

Sua esposa se movera enquanto ele tirava o gatinho. E agora estava apoiada na cama sobre as mãos e os joelhos, e sua saia levantada acima de sua cintura. A posição absurda continuava repugnando-o.

Deixando os ombros cair, Sasuke fechou os olhos e contou até dez, então se forçou a abrir os olhos novamente. Endireitou seus ombros e foi determinadamente para a cama.

- Esposa... Sakura... - ele disse quase imediatamente conseguindo forçar um sorriso quando ela o olhou por cima do ombro. - Venha aqui. - ele apontou o lugar a seu lado na cama onde ele estava de pé, e viu sua expressão nublar com confusão.

- Mas pensei que você queria... Começar a...

- Sim, mas primeiro quero que venha aqui - ele interrompeu.

Sakura franziu a testa ligeiramente. A expressão dele era de irritação, sua voz quase um grunhido. Obviamente ela o tinha deixado irritado. Uma vez mais. Suspirando interiormente, ela endireitou-se e então se arrastou sobre a cama para parar diante dele, sua expressão era incerta.

Tomando-a pelos ombros, ele a empurrou suavemente para frente, curvando-se ao mesmo tempo, até que seus lábios roçaram os dela. Sakura imediatamente puxou-se para trás confusa.

- O que está fazendo?

Fechando os olhos, seu marido soltou um suspiro de sofrimento.

- Estou beijando você.

- Oh. - sentindo-se estúpida, mas ainda sem entender por que ele estava perdendo tempo em beijá-la, Sakura permitiu que ele a empurrasse para frente novamente, ficando quieta e passiva enquanto os lábios de seu marido se moviam suavemente sobre os seus, até que sua língua saiu para tocar seus lábios. Surpresa, ela tentou afastar-se novamente, mas Sasuke a manteve firme, persistentemente usando sua língua até que seus lábios se abriram em resposta, permitindo-lhe a entrada.

Sakura resistiu essa atenção por vários segundos, consciente da estranha sensação quente crescendo no centro dela, então se afastou, o medo deu-lhe força para quebrar o abraço.

Tenten havia dito que não deveria haver beijos lascivos. Sakura não estava segura se esse beijo seria considerado lascivo, mas estava certa de que alguma coisa que a fizesse sentir tão bem provavelmente seria pecaminosa.

- Não acha que deveríamos chegar à parte do acoplamento? - ela perguntou ansiosamente.

Sasuke sorriu. Os lábios dela estavam inchados e rosados pelo beijo, seus olhos vivazes pelo desejo e o medo.

- Isto é parte disso, esposa.

A dúvida em sua expressão, e, recordando o dia de seu casamento, e as coisas que ela havia dito enquanto tentava consumar o casamento, Sasuke decidiu esclarecer as questões imediatamente.

- Esposa. A freira... A pessoa que te falou sobre os pepinos e tais coisas...

- Tenten - ela disse, e ele assentiu.

- Sim, bem, quero que esqueça de tudo o que ela disse. Ela estava equivocada.

- Sim, estava equivocada. - Sakura balançou a cabeça solenemente com sua afirmação. - Eu estava pensando... - ela admitiu, e Sasuke levantou suas sobrancelhas interrogativamente - Embora... - O olhar dela foi para sua entre pernas. - Bem... Realmente não se parece muito com um pepino. Mais como um cogumelo, diria eu. E... - a mão de Sasuke sobre sua boca a silenciou imediatamente. Sakura olhou o rosto de seu marido.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, e sua cara ligeiramente avermelhada.

Balançando a cabeça, Sasuke abriu os olhos, com uma expressão afligida no rosto.

- Vamos concordar com o fato de que ela estava equivocada. Eu sou seu marido, e com prazer vou ensinar tudo o que precisa saber a respeito deste assunto. De acordo?

Sakura assentiu, e Sasuke tirou a mão de sua boca, mas não lhe deu a oportunidade de falar novamente. Cobrindo-lhe a boca com seus lábios, ele concentrou sua atenção em beijá-la como sabia que Sakura nunca havia sido beijada antes.

Ele fez amor com sua boca até que Sakura esteve tremendo em seus braços e produzindo pequenos gemidos. Então deixou sua mão deslizar por seus ombros, ao longo dos braços para em seguida tomar suas mãos.

Depois, ele colocou as mãos dela sobre seus próprios ombros, e logo atrás de seu pescoço. Então Sasuke tocou o corpo dela.

Seu corpo estava tão tenso como um arco, seus braços apertavam quase dolorosamente ao redor de seu pescoço, sua boca estava rígida sob a sua. Sasuke parou um momento, simplesmente segurando-a até que Sakura foi acostumando a seu contato.

Com uma reação aliviada, seus braços se afrouxaram e seu beijo foi mais flexível.

Sua esposa respondia bem. Sasuke sorriu orgulhosamente contra seus lábios antes de deslizar sua boca para sua face e sua orelha, para mordiscar suavemente o lóbulo. A reação de Sakura foi imediata.

Estremecendo-se em seus braços, um gemido baixo escapou de seus lábios. Satisfeito, Sasuke a puxou contra seu peito para apertar seu traseiro por sobre o vestido. Apertou-a para frente, empurrando-a suavemente contra sua ereção.

De repente Sakura escapou novamente. Agitada ela fugiu para a cama e o olhou com olhos arregalados o inchaço na frente de suas calças, e então, para seu rosto.

- Deveríamos... - ela ofegou, subiu na cama, começando a colocar-se sobre suas mãos e joelhos novamente, e Sasuke suspirou interiormente. Parecia que não conseguia fazê-la esquecer as malditas instruções que a freira louca tinha passado.

Sasuke rapidamente tirou suas roupas, então se moveu ao redor da cama para acomodar-se ante ela. Franzindo a testa, Sakura se endireitou sentando-se sobre suas coxas hesitantemente.

Sorriu satisfeito porque ela não tinha espaço para tentar ficar de quatro novamente, então levantou uma mão para acariciar um de seus seios. Deslizou a outra para levantar a beirada de seu vestido o suficiente para colocar sua mão.

Respondendo o olhar confuso dela com um olhar conhecedor, Sasuke deslizou a mão por uma perna, então a colocou entre suas coxas, achando com seus dedos o que procurava. Sakura estremeceu como se tivesse sido atingida por uma flecha.

Sasuke imediatamente tirou sua mão de seu seio. A passou ao redor sua cintura, e a apertou contra seu peito para mantê-la quieta ali enquanto continuava acariciando-a intimamente.

- O que...? - ela ofegou e tentou falar. - O que você está fazendo?

- Tocando você - ele respondeu simplesmente, curvando-se para mordiscar seu pescoço.

- Por quê? - ela conseguiu perguntar com um tom estrangulado.

- Você não gosta disto? - ele perguntou, então riu roucamente quando ela imediatamente negou com a cabeça. - Mentirosa - ele sussurrou perto de sua orelha antes de mordiscá-la. - Posso sentir que você gosta disto.

Isso fez com que ela ficasse rígida.

- Pode sabê-lo?

- Sim, seus mamilos estão duros. - ele levantou mais o tecido de seu vestido, desejando poder tirá-lo e perguntando-se quanto tempo isso ia levar.

- E está úmida aqui embaixo. - ele deslizou um dedo dentro dela enquanto falava, satisfeito pelo gemido que Sakura tentou reprimir. Ela estava movendo contra sua mão agora, provavelmente nem sequer estava consciente de suas ações, e Sasuke descobriu que sua própria excitação crescia com a dela. Ele a beijou, cobrindo sua boca com avidez. Então empurrou suas mechas rosadas para o lado e passou seus lábios sobre sua garganta, chupando, mordiscando, e então parando quando um surpreso "Oh" escapou de seus lábios.

- Oh,... O que? - ele perguntou suas palavras que terminando em um grunhido.

- Não... Não me machucou quando me mordeu o pescoço. Estava segura que o faria. - Ela gemeu.

Sasuke ficou confuso com suas palavras, mas não se importou em discutir seu significado nesse momento. Queria tirar-lhe o maldito vestido. Agora. Queria sua pele contra a dela. Queria fechar seus lábios ao redor de um de seus seios, em seguida no outro, e depois... Deus, neste momento somente pensava que poderia morrer enterrando seu rosto em seus seios.

Sasuke a distraiu com beijos profundos enquanto começava a desamarrar os laços do vestido, ouviu seu suspiro de decepção quando tirou sua outra mão de entre suas pernas para ajudar-se com a tarefa. Uma vez que os laços foram soltos, rapidamente puxou o vestido pelos ombros, então tomou seus seios nus em suas mãos. Sakura se curvou com o contato, ofegando algo com a sua boca, cobrindo as mãos dele com as sua enquanto acariciava sua pele quente.

Ele não se satisfez por muito tempo. Queria sentir os seios em sua boca. Acariciar o mamilo com sua língua e mordiscá-lo com os dentes. Sasuke a tomou pela cintura, levantou-a ligeiramente, e tomou um desses mamilos tentadores entre seus dentes, chupando-o gostosamente.

Sakura imediatamente agarrou a sua cabeça e tentou afastar seus lábios. Ela disse com um ofego.

- Não conseguirá me tirar leite.

- Talvez não daqui, mas daqui, sim. - Sasuke cobriu o triângulo entre suas pernas com sua palma enquanto murmurava contra sua pele, então moveu sua cabeça para o outro mamilo.

As palavras da irmã Tenten ecoaram em sua mente: _"Os lábios são para falar, os seios são para..."_ Sakura perdeu o fio de seus pensamentos enquanto Sasuke baixava seu vestido até os joelhos. Então a deitou sobre a cama.

Ela aterrissou com um suave "Unmph," seus olhos se abriram enormemente quando o observou tirar-lhe o vestido fora de suas pernas e jogá-lo negligentemente de lado. As mãos de Sakura imediatamente se moveram para cobrir sua nudez, mas Sasuke as tirou de lado.

Inclinando-se sobre ela, beijou primeiro um seio, depois o outro, e Sakura tomou sua cabeça entre suas mãos, passando seus dedos por seu cabelo escuro. Então seus lábios se moveram colocando beijos sobre seu estomago, e Sakura fechou os olhos enquanto era assaltada por uma excitante sensação em seu baixo ventre.

Ela o sentiu roçar com seus lábios um lado de seu quadril, depois o outro, e estremeceu. Ela separou as pernas com suas carícias persuasivas, sem estar consciente do que fazia.

Ela estava concentrada no caminho que seguia seus lábios.

Ele depositava beijos da coxa até o joelho, e fez uma pausa para então beijar e lamber a outra perna. Seus lábios seguiram um caminho quente na coxa, então se deteve no centro de seu ser. Sakura se arqueou na cama, um som sufocado escapou de seus lábios enquanto enlaçava suas pernas ao redor da cabeça de seu marido.

Sasuke pegou suas coxas e as abriu novamente enquanto a lambia consciente do suor que se acumulava em sua testa. A paixão dela era uma coisa viva, sua resposta tão livre como qualquer homem podia desejar em uma mulher. E Sakura estava deixando-o louco. Ofegava, suspirava e gemia sem nenhum decoro.

Seu corpo se arqueava e sua cabeça sacudia para os lados como se estivesse na agonia de um ataque de apoplexia. Seus mamilos estavam tensos e clamando por sua atenção. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Suas mãos apertavam freneticamente os lençóis da cama. E todo seu corpo procurava a liberação. E, entretanto Sasuke estava determinado a demorar essa consumação. Tentou controlar-se, mas ela estava fazendo isso muito difícil. Seu desejo crescia com a excitação dela, e ele observava com fascinação como ela lutava com a necessidade de seu corpo. Justo quando pensava que ia explodir a não ser que a penetrasse, um grito escapou dos lábios de Sakura, seu corpo se esticou debaixo dele enquanto gemia.

Sasuke ficou de joelhos imediatamente. Posicionando-se entre suas coxas e apertando suas nádegas, ele a levantou ligeiramente e se deslizou suavemente dentro dela. Viu os olhos femininos abrir-se com surpresa enquanto ele tomava fôlego; então seus olhos se fecharam novamente enquanto se arqueava para ele.

Agora Sakura estava movendo-se com ele, estremecendo-se, levantando seus quadris contra os seus, gemendo de paixão. Sua própria excitação aumentava com a dela, Sasuke se surpreendeu quando sentiu as mãos dela tomar suas nádegas e cravar suas unhas em suas costas para persuadi-lo a continuar. Então Sakura jogou sua cabeça para trás e gritou quando a paixão a invadiu novamente, e Sasuke sentiu-se derramar dentro dela.

Sasuke jazia deitado de costas na cama, suas mãos sob a cabeça, seus olhos fechados, e um sorriso nos lábios. Estava muito orgulhoso de si mesmo. Sentia-se como um touro servidor. Ele manejou o tempo impecavelmente, o ritmo, perfeito.

Sabia que tinha dado a sua esposa muito prazer. Nunca mais teria que temer sua aversão ao leito conjugal. Esse era um novo início para eles. Sim, estava seguro que com isso tinha apagado completamente a experiência da primeira vez.

Um soluço abafado chegou a seu ouvido e apagou o sorriso de Ari, substituindo-o por um cenho franzido. Abriu os olhos e virou sua cabeça para olhar a esposa com grande alarme. Ela tinha se afastado dele e agora jazia deitada de lado, seus ombros tremiam com a profundidade de sua emoção enquanto chorava contra os lençóis. Sasuke ficou olhando-a boquiaberto, totalmente confuso por essa reação ao que eles acabavam de fazer; outros soluços escaparam fazendo-o sentar-se para tocar suas costas.

- Esposa? - ele murmurou hesitantemente, franzindo o cenho quando seus ombros simplesmente começaram a sacudir-se com mais força. - Esposa?

Sasuke a virou, determinado a dar-lhe seu consolo. Mas seus olhos arregalaram incrédulos quando viu que Sakura não estava soluçando, mas sim se matando de rir. Franzindo a testa, ele perguntou.

- Que diabos é tão... Divertido?

- Eu... O... Ohhhh. - ela ofegou contendo a risada, então conseguiu dizer. - Eu acreditava que preferia lavar o piso da abadia no inverno. - Quando Sasuke piscou confuso, sua risada diminuiu. Ela rodou na cama para explicar.

- OH, milorde. Verdadeiramente, Tenten não tem nem idéia do que é isto.

Sasuke franziu o cenho ligeiramente.

- A freira?

- Sim. - Sakura riu, então imitou à mulher - "Bem, viu aos animais. É exatamente assim." - Sacudindo a cabeça, Sakura riu com tanta vontade que umas lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos. Sasuke sorriu até que ela disse.

- Deve ter pensado que sou uma idiota! Com razão me protegia tanto! Até eu mesma teria proibido a uma idiota tão grande sair da fortaleza e aproximar-se dos estábulos se estivesse em sua posição.

- Embora, falando dos estábulos - ele murmurou, então fez uma careta. Ele realmente não a tinha protegido, embora isso parecia acreditar ela, mas ele tinha sido bastante severo a respeito de deixá-la atender os animais nos estábulos.

Até Akimichi tinha reprovado isso. E tudo porque tinha temido que Sakura fosse infiel.

O medo era uma coisa terrível. Podia transformar um homem em um prisioneiro. Neste caso, seu medo tinha feito sua esposa prisioneira. Oh, certamente, só a tinha restringido a permanecer no castelo, mas tinha notado na mesa essa noite que havia um monte de homens no salão, e não se preocupou com a curiosidade que sua esposa despertava. Sem dúvida, eventualmente a teria proibido ir ao salão, logo às cozinhas... Sim, esteve transitando um caminho perigoso.

E era hora de tomar um caminho diferente. Essa noite era um novo princípio.

Sim, permitir-lhe-ia o acesso aos estábulos, Sasuke decidiu. Kiba tinha comentado que ela o tinha ajudado com os cavalos durante a viagem e ele assegurava que ela tinha conhecimentos excepcionais e que tinha um trato especial com eles.

Isso não o surpreendeu. Sakura tinha passado a maior parte de sua vida nos estábulos da abadia, alimentando e atendendo aos animais. Sim, talvez estivesse equivocado ao negar-lhe isso. Ele lhe permitiria o acesso aos estábulos, com homens ou sem homens presente. Não queria vê-la triste e miserável, como Akimichi assegurava que ela estava, Sasuke pensou, então franziu a sobrancelha com as próximas palavras dela.

- E pensar que eu me perguntava por que o padre Abemott sempre nos advertia contra o adultério. Não é de admirar porque isso acontece tão freqüentemente se sempre for tão agradável como esta vez. Sakura o olhou curiosamente.

- O que estava dizendo sobre os estábulos, milorde?

Sasuke olhou com os lábios apertados por um momento, sua mente fechando-se como uma armadilha para ratos. Ele replicou.

- Se eu a pegar nos estábulos novamente, encerrar-te-ei neste quarto por uma semana. - Então, afastando-se dela, ele olhou para a parede, determinadamente ignorando o olhar ferido que sabia ela devia estar cravando-lhe nas costas.

CONTINUA...

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

_**E. D:**__ fico feliz que esteja gostando... Bjos e continue acompanhando_

_**Neigh:**__ Uai, o gatinho ficou OTIMO depois da companhia da Sakura ne? Sasuke-kun mostrou um pouco seu lado gentil hoje, mas tinha que dar mancada... Uhaushuash, bjinhos e continue mandando reviews._

_**GiGi Haruno**__**:**__ a Sakura é forte, e agora com o Sasuke mais compreensivo, ela supera... Espero que goste deste capitulo também. Beijoks_

_**SakuraErikaH**__**:**__ uai, já tão começando a se acertarem ne? Gostou? Bjos_

_**Bela21**__**:**__ uai, você adivinhou que esse capitulo tava bom hein menina? Sasuke-kun ta tentando reparar os erros mas esse BENTIDO ciúmes num ta deixando, que raiva! Continue acompanhando e comentando! Beijos_

_**brumcr**__**:**__ Cara, eu AMO o jeito frio do Sasuke (deixa ele mais sexy) e na minha opinião, os caras mais frios do anime (Sasuke, Gaara e Neji) são os mais fodas e gatos *-*... Gostou do capitulo? Beijoks_

_**Ana Claudia:**__ Vai ter que trabalhar bastante mesmo pra muda a primeira impressão, mas ele é um cabeça dura que não muda fácil seu jeito bruto... vamos aguardar as cenas do próximo capitulo pra ver se ele não fica mais amigável! Beijos_

_**Grazi Holic**__**:**__ esperamos anciosamente que o Sasuke seje mais sociável e menos possessivo... Bjos e continue acompanhando..._

_**Aya xD:**__ postei... gostou? Bjos_

_**Aleex:**__ que bom que você esta gostando da fic... não deixe de ler esta bem? Bjos_

_**: **__olha a cena hot aii... gostou? Bjos_

_**Larissa-Barbosa**__**: **__uhuulll leitora nova \õ/ (ADORO!)... o Sasuke ta um idiota mesmo, mas com o tempo vai mudando... pelo livro, a Sakura não teria filhos não, mas eu estou pensando em acrescentar um epílogo por minha conta onde quem sabe isso não pode ocorrer? Ah, eu não posto durante a semana porque eu quase não tenho tempo com esse negocio de estudos (acham ate que eu sou NERD, mas nem sou ¬¬') e também porque eu fico adaptando o capitulo... mas espero quee continue acompanhando e comentando... Bjos!_

_**Haruno Melonie:**_

_ Uai, eu tenho orkut, serve? Se sim, depois vc manda um review falando que ai eu te passo... Menina tadinha da Sakura, também fiquei morrendo de dó porque o pai dela morreu, mas por um lado foi bom porque meio que serviu pra mostrar pro Sasuke como ela se sente e pra ele se mancar que TEM que mudar esse jeito dele... continue acompanhando sim? Bjinhos_

_

* * *

_

**AHHH o hentai (eu achei lindo) e vocês, gostaram? Espero pelo menos 3 reviews com a opinião de vocês hein? (se não eu não posto uhushuahuas)...**

**A lista de personagens deste capitulo está lá no inicio caso tenha esquecido de mudar algum... E só pra constar: **

_**ESSA HISTORIA NAO ME PERTENCE E EU NAO ESTOU PLAGIANDO...**_

**Ate sábado que vem!**


	10. Capítulo 9

Nota: _**"Sempre"**__não me pertence, e sim a Lynsay Sands, autora do livro que pode ser encontrado gratuitamente na internet... Estou apenas adaptando a historia para o mundo de Naruto, portanto, não estou plagiando._

_

* * *

_

_**Sinopse**_

_Filha ilegítima do rei, Sakura foi criada em um convento e foi totalmente preparada para assumir o véu... Até que o Rei __Ichiro__ aparece com um marido relutante para ela. De repente, ela se encontra prometendo amar, honrar e obedecer a Sasuke... Para sempre._

_Uma quase freira com uma educação sexual muito peculiar... Educação de Sakura não inclui uma noite de núpcias, e o que os animais fazem nos estábulos é a única referência sexual desta donzela sem experiência. Oh Deus... Sasuke vai morder seu pescoço como os animais ao emparelhar-se?_

_Noite de núpcias de breves minutos e com testemunhas._

_Sasuke é um guerreiro, viril e capaz de expressar uma paixão animal, mas tem que consumar um casamento em poucos minutos e com testemunhas apressando-o, o que se torna uma missão quase impossível._

_Amar, sim. Honrar, sim. Obedecer?_

_Sakura logo descobre que, enquanto pode ter dificuldade em obedecer às ordens e pedidos extravagantes do marido, não será difícil amá-lo para sempre._

_Um Compromisso para sempre... Amor para sempre... Honra para sempre... E... Sempre obedecer?_

_

* * *

_

**Personagens deste capítulo**

**Rosemunde** = Sakura

**Aric **= Sasuke

**Robert de Shambley** = Naruto

**Rei Henry** = Ichiro

**Bispo Shrewsbury** = Bispo Akimichi **(gente eu so peguei emprestado o sobrenome do Choji, entao nao imaginem ele como bispo e sim um velho capenga ok? XD).**

**Delia** = Karin

**Matilda = **Haruko

**Eleanor = **Kyoko

**Joan = **Michiko

**Richard = **Jiro

**John = **Shiro

**Rosshuen = **Sai

**Irmã Adela** = Tsnunade

**Irmã Eustice** = Tenten **(alguém já imaginou a Tenten como freira? Eu não ;P)**

**Irmã Beatrice = **Kurenai

**Irmã Margaret = **Ayumi

**Irmã Clarice = **Sayumi

**Esther = **Akiko

**Hortense = **Akira

**Lissa = **Ino

**Smithy = **Kiba

**Garvey = **Sakumo

**Joseph = **Kiro

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Sakura partiu o pão negro no meio com um suspiro, em seguida o partiu pela metade novamente, essa ação acompanhada por outro suspiro. Estava cansada essa manhã. Tinha a ver com o fato que ela ter sido despertada repetidas vezes a noite anterior por seu marido. A primeira vez que ela despertou de um sonho incrivelmente erótico para descobrir que não era um sonho; seu marido estava lhe ensinando um pouco mais sobre a verdade do que ocorria no leito conjugal.

Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios Agora enquanto recordava a noite, a paixão, as muitas vezes que se despertou para desfrutar dessa nova experiência, deu-se conta de quantas formas diferentes tinha que fazer "isso."

E os animais realmente estavam perdendo muitas dessas formas. E Tenten... bem, sua falta de experiência era um assunto mais que óbvio.

Sakura fez uma careta recordando sua própria ignorância no dia de seu casamento e se sentiu ruborizar-se enquanto recordava estar de quatro sobre a cama completamente vestida. Por Deus! Sasuke devia ter pensado que ela era uma idiota.

Esse pensamento foi seguido por outro suspiro que debilitou seu sorriso, porque ele estava deixando perfeitamente claro que ainda pensava o mesmo. Aparentemente ela não servia para nada além de permanecer na fortaleza contemplando as unhas de seus dedos, essa era a única razão em que Sakura podia pensar para explicar por que Sasuke se negava a deixá-la ir aos estábulos. Ele não acreditava que ela fosse capaz de fazer algo que valesse a pena.

- Que causa esses suspiros tão longos em uma dama recém casada?

Olhando a seu redor com um sobressalto, Sakura viu Sir Spencer aproximando-se da mesa.

Ele estava fortemente apoiado em seu criado, Kiro e parecia muito dolorido.

Dando-se conta que suas articulações deviam estar dando-lhe problemas, ela franziu seus lábios com preocupação.

- Bom dia - ele disse, sentando-se no banco ao lado dela. - Mas não respondeu minha pergunta. O que pode causar esses suspiros em uma adorável mulher recém casada?

Sakura suspirou novamente, então sorriu cansadamente.

- É somente que... - ela começou a dizer, logo interrompeu, não desejando trair seu marido. - É só que sinto falta da abadessa e às outras mulheres de Suna - ela murmurou finalmente, o que em parte era verdade.

- Ah. Suspeito que é de algo mais que essas boas mulheres da abadia o que está sentindo saudades - Sir Spencer a surpreendeu dizendo. - Suspeito que sente falta de seu trabalho nos estábulos que fazia lá, verdade?

- Como sabia? - ela perguntou assombrada, e ele sorriu.

- Posso ser cego, milady, mas não sou surdo, embora as pessoas freqüentemente parecem pensar isso quando falam em minha presença. - ele sorriu ligeiramente, então estendeu a mão para tocar a sua.

Ele bateu afetuosamente, para lhe assegurar que ela não era uma dessas pessoas das quais ele falava.

- O bispo Akimichi mencionou isso ontem à noite, primeiro nos estábulos e depois na mesa depois que você partiu.

- OH. Entendo - Sakura murmurou, começando a brincar com sua comida novamente. - Sim, os estábulos era o lugar onde eu passava a maior parte do meu tempo na abadia - ela explicou incômoda depois de um instante.

-Trabalhava com os animais lá e... Sim, acredito que sinto falta disso.

- Devo assumir que as palavras do bispo não fizeram com que Sasuke a deixasse trabalhar nos estábulos então?

- Ele não me deseja em nenhum lugar perto dos estábulos - ela murmurou tristemente.

- Bem. - O velho suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. - Bem, talvez se ele não permite ir aos estábulos, nós poderíamos trazer os estábulos até você - ele murmurou misteriosamente, mas antes que Sakura pudesse questioná-lo, ele virou sua cabeça, fez uma breve pausa como se estivesse escutando, então gritou - Bom dia, milorde. Confio em que tenha dormido bem?

Dando a volta, Sakura viu Sasuke baixando as escadas. Um sorriso caloroso imediatamente curvou em seus lábios enquanto seu olhar se deslizava sobre ele.

A memória lhe trouxe várias imagens da noite anterior e Sasuke não estava vestido em nenhuma delas.

Sasuke sentiu que a tensão que o tinha assaltado desde que se despertou dissipava quando viu sua esposa na mesa. Para sua irritação, Sakura tinha despertado antes dele novamente, mas a expressão em seu rosto não o tranqüilizou.

Ela tinha os lábios ligeiramente separados, um sorriso enigmático se curvava neles, e seus olhos estavam embaçados por pensamentos secretos que ele suspeitava tinham que ver com as atividades da noite anterior.

As atividades que agora enchiam sua própria mente.

Ele tinha atuado como um homem faminto diante de um banquete na noite anterior, devorando todas as coisas, sem nunca sentir-se satisfeito, nunca recebendo o suficiente. Pelo menos não por muito tempo. Nem mesmo a irritação por causa de seu comentário sobre adultério tinha minado o seu apetite sexual. Ah, sim, ele tinha se transformado em um acesso de raiva e tinha olhado para a parede até que finalmente adormeceu... Mas não tinha passado mais de uma hora quando despertou de um sonho erótico com a mulher adormecida perto dele.

Tinha observado seu rosto doce em repouso por um minuto, em silêncio absorvendo a beleza dela, mas foi incapaz de resistir à tentação de tocá-la. E tocá-la o tinha levado a beijá-la, e beijá-la tinha levado a...

Sasuke tinha adormecido novamente, só para despertar faminto um pouco mais tarde. E assim tinha sido a noite toda: Desejando-a, tomando-a, descansando. Então desejando-a novamente. Essa manhã, despertou-se desejando-a e era por isso que se zangou ao descobrir que Sakura se fora.

Vendo agora como sua língua umedecia seus lábios separados, Sasuke soube que se Sir Spencer não estivesse presente, teria que reprimir-se severamente para não possuí-la aí mesmo, sobre a mesa.

- Meu lorde?

O chamado pela voz de Sir Spencer, Sasuke afastou seus olhos de sua esposa e olhou ao velho sentado ao lado dela. Só então se deu conta que enquanto sua mente vagava, seus pés se detiveram diante de sua esposa. Estava agindo como um adolescente virgem.

- Dormi muito bem - ele respondeu com um tom um pouco forçado enquanto se afastava de sua esposa e ia para a cadeira do Lorde. Era uma monstruosidade com respaldo muito alto que Sir Spencer tinha insistido que usasse. - E você?

- Muito bem, obrigado - o velho respondeu, parecendo observar o progresso de Sasuke apesar de seus olhos cegos. Ele esperou até que Sasuke se acomodasse do outro lado de Sakura e que fosse servida uma bebida e um pouco de queijo e pão antes de dizer.

- Me ocorreu uma idéia justo antes de dormir ontem à noite, milorde.

- Oh, sim? - Sasuke murmurou ausentemente enquanto comia o queijo. seu olhar vagava para os dedos de sua esposa enquanto ela distraidamente cortava o pão. Ela tinha uns dedos adoráveis. Ele tinha notado na noite anterior, enquanto beijava cada um deles individualmente...

- Sim. Entendo que não queira que lady Sakura vá aos estábulos.

Sasuke ficou rígido com as palavras do Sir Spencer, os pensamentos que tinha estado enchendo sua mente, sem mencionar sua virilha, se dissiparam rapidamente enquanto o homem continuava falando.

- Mas eu pensei que talvez ela poderia ser útil para seu chefe de estábulos. Kiba? Esse não é seu nome?

Sakura se sobressaltou com isso, e dirigiu um olhar interrogativamente a Sasuke a notícia de que tinha substituído o velho chefe de estábulos com um de seus próprios homens. Ele não se incomodou em mencionar-lhe isso.

- Sim, esse é seu nome - Sasuke admitiu cuidadosamente, tentando ignorar a felicidade que lhe encheu seu peito quando Sakura de repente sorriu-lhe como se ele tivesse feito algo muito importante.

- Sim. Isso me pareceu. Mas minha memória não é tão boa como estava acostumado a ser. - Sir Spencer endireitou-se ligeiramente para acrescentar - ele mencionou nos estábulos depois que você nos deixou ontem à noite que Lady Uchiha parece ter conhecimento sobre animais. Aparentemente ela o ajudou a identificar um ou dois problemas com os cavalos na viagem para cá. Ele me disse que apreciaria muito seus conselhos e...

- Eu já deixei claro que não quero a minha esposa em nenhum lugar próximo aos estábulos - Sasuke começou a dizer.

Sir Spencer sacudiu imediatamente sua cabeça.

- OH, sim. E eu não sugeriria o contrário. Mas pensei que talvez Kiba poderia ter permissão para procurar seus conselhos aqui, dentro do castelo, quero dizer se encontrar com algo que acredita que ela poderia ajudar...

Sakura conteve a respiração diante do silêncio que seguiu às maravilhosas palavras do homem, com medo de olhar para seu marido. Foi um longo silêncio o suficientemente comprido para que os pulmões de Sakura começassem a doer por falta de oxigênio antes que ela ouvisse seu marido dizer.

- Sim. Acho que isso não prejudicaria ninguém.

Soltando a respiração em um suspiro ruidoso, Sakura ficou de pé com grande excitação.

- Oh! Que idéia maravilhosa, milorde! Obrigado. - Ela apertou a mão de Sir Spencer em sinal de gratidão, então virou-se e se jogou sobre seu marido onde ele estava sentado - E obrigado, milorde, por permitir isto.

- Obrigada, Obrigada, infinitos obrigada - ela disse-lhe dando um beijo urgente em seu rosto ao tempo que ele a tomava pela cintura. - É um marido maravilhoso.

- Sim, bem... - Sasuke murmurou, sorrindo levemente. Seu olhar se moveu incomodamente para Sir Spencer, que estava sorrindo em sua direção. - Eu vou sair agora e dizer ao Kiba que ele pode procurar seu conselho.

- OH, mas nem sequer tomou o café da manhã - Sakura protestou enquanto ele se levantava.

- Sim, eu sei, mas... Depois da notícia que o bispo Akimichi nos trouxe ontem, eu esqueci de mencionar a Kiba que gostaríamos de continuar nossa viagem de inspeção da propriedade hoje. Eu devo ir e pedir para preparar o carro.

- OH. - Sakura ofegou. Sorrindo, Sasuke levantou seu rosto e a beijou rapidamente nos seus lábios.

A decepção dela foi óbvia, Sua decepção era evidente, e o coração de Sasuke inchou de orgulho, porque ela aparentemente ia sentir a falta dele. Mas, por outro lado, a exuberância dela por ter concordado em permitir que Kiba lhe pedisse conselhos, o fez sentir-se ligeiramente culpado. Necessitava-se tão pouco para agradá-la. Não lhe pedia peles ou jóias; simplesmente ter permissão para ter algum trato com os animais. Ele deveria ter pensado nessa possibilidade por própria conta, Sasuke se repreendeu, então olhou para Sir Spencer enquanto o homem outra vez se levantava de sua cadeira.

- Vou acompanhá-lo, sir - Sasuke murmurou, em seguida lançou um sorriso em direção a Sakura. - Que tenha um bom dia, milady.

- Obrigada - Sakura disse imediatamente, então observou como os homens foram para as portas da fortaleza. Uma vez que a porta se fechou atrás deles, seu olhar foi para os pedaços de pão diante de si. Rapidamente os recolheu e se perguntou quanto tempo passaria antes que Kiba devesse requerer sua ajuda. Embora ela não desejava uma enfermidade para nenhum dos cavalos, estava ansiosa por atendê-los novamente, embora só fosse indiretamente e por um motivo menor.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um solene.

- Bom dia.

Olhando para as escadas, ela viu o bispo Akimichi baixar os últimos degraus e caminhar para ela.

Sakura o saudou com um sorriso enquanto juntava os miolos de pão.

- Bom dia, milorde bispo.

- Parece que me levantei tarde esta manhã. Todos comeram e se foram?

- Não. Quero dizer, sim. - fazendo uma careta, ela sacudiu a cabeça. - Não é tão tarde, milorde bispo. Sir Spencer e meu marido baixaram só um momento atrás, mas eles decidiram renunciar ao café da manhã e saíram para percorrer a propriedade.

- Entendo. Que lástima. Estava desejando ter uma palavra com ele. Com seu marido. - Seu olhar foi para a porta, como se estivesse considerando alcançar os homens. Então o bispo aparentemente decidiu não fazê-lo e se acomodou na mesa.

- Você não estava por ir também, verdade?

Sakura vacilou, então sorriu. Embora realmente não estava faminta, o que outra coisa tinha que fazer até que Kiba a precisasse? Tomando sua cadeira novamente, Sakura negou com sua cabeça.

- Não. Vou fazer-lhe companhia.

- Bem, muito bem. - Murmurando um agradecimento ao criado que colocou um jarro de hidromel e pedaços de queijo e pão diante dele, o bispo sorriu para Sakura. - Estou contente de que possa me fazer companhia, pois há uma pergunta ou duas que poderia me responder.

As sobrancelhas de Sakura se arquearam ligeiramente.

- Que tipo de perguntas, milorde?

- Bem, não pude evitar notar que não havia nenhum sacerdote presente na mesa de ontem à noite. E obviamente não houve nenhuma missa hoje pela manhã.

Sakura se moveu incomodamente sob seu olhar de censura, a culpa dando-lhe um nó na garganta que a sufocava. Depois de uma vida passada em um convento onde elas tinham várias missas com o passar do dia, Sakura quase não sentia saudades das missas. Agora recordava que a primeira noite de sua chegada, Sir Spencer tinha mencionado que o sacerdote que tinha servido nesse castelo recentemente havia falecido. E ainda estavam esperando a substituição.

A culpa que sentia Sakura era porque não se havia sentido incomodada com essa notícia.

Honestamente, ela se tinha conformado deixando que seu marido se ocupasse do problema quando tivesse tempo. É obvio, isso era um pecado grave. Ela deveria haver-se sentido afligida e deveria ter insistido para que ele se ocupasse do assunto imediatamente.

- Sim, bem temo que o sacerdote que servia aqui faleceu uns dias antes de nossa chegada, - ela admitiu. - Acredito que meu marido tomou medidas para remediar essa situação.

- Embora, talvez eu poderia ser de ajuda nessa área.

Sakura o olhou surpreendida.

- Ajuda, milorde bispo?

- Certamente. Poderia começar por tomar esse posto enquanto descanso aqui. Pelo menos até que um novo sacerdote seja encontrado. Sim. Essa seria uma solução muito satisfatória. - Ele sorriu cansado. - Desse modo, não me pareceria que dependo de sua caridade. Devo ganhar meu sustento, por assim dizê-lo.

- OH, milorde, tê-lo aqui por algum tempo não é caridade. Porque é virtualmente da família - ela assegurou rapidamente.

- É uma menina tão doce - ele afetuosamente murmurou, apertando sua mão. - E tão adorável, como sua mãe. Ela também era um cordeiro de doçura. Tão gentil, tão bonita. É uma pena que ela tenha morrido tão jovem - ele adicionou.

Ele agitou a cabeça em um esforço óbvio por afastar essas lembranças tristes.

- Bem, estou excitado com a perspectiva. Isto me dará a oportunidade de praticar minhas velhas habilidades antes que me atribuam minha própria igreja para atender.

Os olhos de Sakura aumentaram.

- Planeja voltar a ser ministro da Igreja, milorde bispo?

- Bem. - Ele riu. - Duvido que o jovem Jiro desejaria ter um velho como conselheiro. Especialmente porque eu era leal a seu , muito provavelmente deverei voltar a fazer o trabalho de Deus, como sempre quis fazer - ele adicionou. - Embora a princípio era muito excitante ter uma posição tão importante ao lado de seu pai, achei muito cansativo estes últimos anos. A vida tranqüila de uma igreja me virá muito bem. - ele sacudiu a cabeça com satisfação, então, afastando o hidromel, ficou de pé. - De fato, acredito que devo ir dar uma olhada na capela agora mesmo e ver em que condições está. Se tudo estiver bem, podemos ter a primeira missa amanhã de manhã. Com sua permissão, minha querida.

- Claro. - Sakura sorriu e o observou deixar a fortaleza. Começou a levantar-se da mesa, só para fazer uma pausa e olhar em direção às portas quando elas se abriram uma vez mais. Seus olhos arregalaram quando viu a cabeça de Kiba aparecer.

Houve alivio em seu olhar quando a viu na mesa, e ele fechou a porta e foi para ela.

- Milady - ele disse ansiosamente enquanto Sakura ia encontrá-lo. - Estou a cargo dos estábulos agora, e...

- Sim, eu soube - Sakura o interrompeu, fazendo uma pausa enquanto eles se encontravam na metade do caminho no grande salão. - Parabéns.

- Sim, bem... - ele fez uma careta e sacudiu a cabeça. - Não tenho o conhecimento suficiente para lutar com esse trabalho. Eu sou um soldado.

- Será muito bom nesse trabalho - lhe assegurou. - tem uma afinidade natural com os animais. Eu vi isso. Trabalhará muito melhor com eles que aquele bêbado...

Ela cortou o que ele ia dizer.

- Sim, mas... OH bem, a verdade é que nunca tive que atender tantos cavalos doentes ou saudáveis de uma vez.

- OH. Bem, vais aprendê-lo com tempo. Enquanto isso, meu marido disse que poderia te aconselhar...

- Sim, me disse isso antes de partir. É por isso que estou aqui. Há um problema.

- Já? - seus olhos aumentaram com assombro.

- Sim, é o Negro - Kiba disse. Sakura recordava esse nome. Soava-lhe familiar, mas. - OH, meu Deus! - ela ofegou de repente. - O cavalo de meu marido?

Ele assentiu severamente.

- E milorde tem bastante afeto ao animal, também, então pode imaginar-se quão preocupado estou. Estive muito agradecido de que milorde não desejasse montá-lo na semana passada. Graças a Deus Spencer é cego e devem viajar de carro.

- OH, certamente ele não culparia a você. - assegurou-lhe rapidamente.

- Não - ele concordou hesitantemente, então adicionou, Mas ele ficaria muito chateado... Gosta muito de Negro.

Sakura franziu o cenho com essa notícia.

- O que acontece com ele?

- Ele começou a espirrar uns dias depois que chegamos - Kiba começou a contar.

Sakura fez um som de desgosto.

- É por causa desse chiqueiro frio que eles chamam de estábulo - ela comentou. Kiba assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim. Eu o mimei bastante e o cobri melhor que pude, mas não sei mais o que fazer. Pensei que ia melhorar, mas ele parece piorar cada dia. Ele está doente. Não come. Cansa-se facilmente. E não é só isso... É... - Kiba hesitou.

- O que? - Sakura iniciou.

- Ele agora tem um ofego no peito, e está quente ao contato - o homem admitiu. Soava como se fosse culpa dele.

- OH querido. Isso soa muito inquietante. - Tomando seu braço, ela levou Kiba para a porta. - Vamos, devo dar-lhe uma olhada e ver se... - Sua voz se calou ao mesmo tempo que seus passos diminuíam a velocidade. - Não posso ir vê-lo.

Meu marido me ordenou nunca entrar nos estábulos novamente.

O alívio na cara do novo chefe de estábulos desapareceu, sua expressão era de terror.

- Estou morto. Se o cavalo de milorde morre... - ele sacudiu a cabeça tristemente.

Batendo levemente em seu braço com a mão, Sakura considerou o problema brevemente, então chegou a uma decisão.

- Ele não vai morrer. Nós o curaremos.

- Mas você não pode ir aos estábulos - ele murmurou com desespero.

Ela sorriu.

- Então deve me trazer o Negro.

- Trazê-lo aqui? - Esperança e dúvida cruzaram brevemente por seu rosto. Sem esperar resposta, Sakura tomou a iniciativa e caminhou em direção às portas da fortaleza, quase arrastando-o com ela.

- Vamos. Coragem. Vá buscá-lo e trá-lo aqui. Vou esperá-lo nos degraus da entrada - ela murmurou enquanto eles saíam para o pátio.

O chefe dos estábulos suspirou, mas assentiu e se apressou a ir.

Sakura observou como ele ia para os estábulos; então ela começou a caminhar impacientemente no degrau superior. Ainda estava fazendo isso quando finalmente o viu tirando o corcel de seu marido dos estábulos.

Fazendo uma pausa, Sakura estudou o animal enquanto Kiba o trazia pelo jardim. Era fácil dar-se conta que suas palavras eram corretas. O animal estava definitivamente cansado e fora de forma.

Também cada vez que o chefe dos estábulos se aproximava dele, Negro tentava mordê-lo.

Isso preocupou Sakura e ela rapidamente baixou os degraus e correu ao encontro deles.

Ainda estavam a uns vinte metros da fortaleza quando ela os alcançou. Murmurando meigamente ao cavalo, ela tomou sua cabeça entre suas mãos, franzindo o cenho com a umidade que emanava de seus olhos e de seu nariz, então estudou o resto do animal, só para estar segura que não havia outros sintomas que pudesse estar omitindo.

- Não é nada sério, verdade? - Kiba perguntou ansiosamente. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou.

- É um resfriado.

- Um resfriado? - ele perguntou. - Eu não sabia que os cavalos podiam resfriar-se.

- OH, sim - Sakura informou. - Os cavalos realmente não são muito diferentes dos homens. Eles podem resfriar-se, desmaiar, ter problemas de estomago... - Fazendo uma pausa, ela estendeu a mão para acariciar as crinas do cavalo.

- E ele tem um resfriado. Provavelmente pela umidade desse estábulo velho.

Kiba franziu o cenho com isso, mas só perguntou.

- O que faço com ele?

- Devemos levá-lo para dentro.

- Dentro? Para dentro de onde?

- Da fortaleza - Sakura explicou com calma. - Ele deve ser mantido morno e seco. Não pode fazer isso nesse estábulo velho e úmido.

- Sim, mas... -Kiba pausou. - OH, não. Não acredito que milorde aprovará isto.

- Bem, então ele deveria ter reparado os estábulos como disse que faria - Sakura replicou, tomando as rédeas do cavalo e voltando para a fortaleza.

- Venha comigo - ela ordenou, levando o cavalo. Uma vez que alcançou os degraus, Sakura fez uma pausa para olhar para trás, para o chefe dos estábulos.

- Vem ou não? Pode aprender algo muito útil.

- Mas... Milady - o homem disse rogando.

Ele parecia completamente aterrorizado, Sakura notou, e suspirou, considerando a situação antes de voltar a explicar seus pensamentos de um modo que soasse mais aceitável.

- Kiba - ela razoavelmente começou a dizer - Meu marido não me permite ir aos estábulos, mas me permitiu te ajudar e você precisa de minha ajuda com o Negro. Se não tenho permissão para ir aos estábulos, então devemos atendê-lo aqui, não acha?

- Sim - o homem magro respondeu inseguro.

- Milady, milorde certamente não deseja ver seu cavalo dentro do castelo.

- Desejaria-o morto?

- Não. - ele pareceu horrorizado com a idéia.

- E ele não disse-lhe que eu podia ajudá-lo?

- Ele disse que poderia me aconselhar.

- E é o que farei,dentro da fortaleza. Faz muito frio aqui fora, não é bom para Negro. - Como o homem ainda parecia vacilante com a decisão, ela suspirou impacientemente, então voltou a puxar as rédeas de Negro.

Avançou murmurando.

- Só estou tentando obedecer os desejos de meu marido.

Kiba a observou com os olhos muito abertos como ela levava o cavalo escada acima. Ele estava bastante seguro que Sasuke não ia gostar de voltar para sua casa para encontrar o seu corcel dentro da fortaleza.

Por outro lado, Kiba estava bastante seguro que o seu Lorde gostaria muito menos se voltasse para casa para encontrar seu cavalo morto.

- Kiba! Se apresse!

Suspirando impacientemente enquanto ela e o cavalo alcançavam as portas da fortaleza, ele colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça e endireitou seus ombros.

- Aqui vamos nós - ele murmurou filosoficamente, apressando-se atrás deles.

* * *

- Milorde!

Sasuke franziu o cenho com o grito alarmado de Kiba quando entrou nos estábulos, em seguida observou o homem repentinamente pálido.

- Sim. Sou eu. O que acontece?

- Acontece? - o homem forte disse parecendo ligeiramente nervoso. - Eu... Bem... Nada. Eu só... Você... Quero dizer, eu não estava esperando que voltasse tão logo. Milady estava segura que você não retornaria antes do jantar.

- E sem dúvida teria sido assim se ele não se encontrasse conosco - uma voz diferente respondeu.

Sasuke voltou-se para esse tom alegre para ver que seu amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, o tinha seguido para dentro dos estábulos. O pai de Sasuke, Lorde Uchiha, estava um passo atrás.

Sasuke, Sir Spencer, e seu criado encontraram os dois viajantes. Parecia que seu pai tinha ouvido falar de seus problemas com Karin e tinha viajado a Uzumaki's para ver como estava seu filho. Lá foi informado dos eventos das últimas três semanas.

Por isso Sasuke tinha ouvido, Uchiha Fugaku tinha passado a noite em Uzumaki's Hall, planejando viajar para Good Hall só na manhã seguinte para conhecer sua nova nora. Mas um mensageiro tinha chegado com a notícia da morte do rei naquela manhã, e Uzumaki tinha decidido unir-se ao pai de seu amigo. Os dois tinham estado muito preocupados de como esta tragédia afetaria a Sasuke e a sua esposa; ambos sabiam que o rei tinha arrumado este casamento para assegurar-se da proteção de lady Sakura.

Agora, com a morte do pai, se havia algo para ameaçá-la, se apareceria logo.

Ambos os homens tinham ficado pasmados ao inteirar-se que Sasuke ainda estava conhecendo suas novas terras.

E Sasuke tinha sentido vergonha quando Sir Spencer assumiu a culpa dessa situação. O velho assegurou que a necessidade de fazer o reconhecimento da propriedade na carruagem era a razão pela qual essa tarefa se estendeu tanto, mas na verdade era que tinham sido as próprias demoras de Sasuke que tinham prolongado essa tarefa.

Ele fazia longas visitas a quase todos seus novos vassalos, aceitando cada convite para ficar a comer, e se tinha ficado conversando sobre um esforço para evitar voltar para sua casa e ir para a cama com sua esposa. Mas tudo isso tinha sido até a noite anterior. Ele tinha determinado nessa manhã que tentaria terminar com a inspeção esse mesmo dia.

Mas ao encontrar-se com seu pai e Naruto que iam a caminho de Good Hall, ele teve que abandonar a inspeção. E havia retornado para acompanhar a seus convidados e seus soldados ao castelo.

- Olá, Kiba - Naruto disse. - Vejo que Sasuke te delegou a tarefa de cuidar dos cavalos.

- Uh... Sim, milorde - o homem murmurou nervosamente, movendo-se para a porta dos estábulos. - É bom vê-lo novamente, milorde. E a você, também, milorde - Kiba adicionou saudando com a cabeça a Lorde Uchiha pai. - Tenho que... Hum...

Ele quase conseguiu sair pela porta antes que Aric detivesse sua tentativa de fuga.

- Volta aqui. Onde acha que vai?

Kiba fez uma pausa e lambeu os lábios nervosamente.

- Be... Bem, eu justo pensei em advertir... Quero dizer... O... Informar à milady que você havia retornado.

O olhar de Sasuke se estreitou diante do homem excessivamente ansioso.

- Então ela não está aqui? Estava começando a suspeitar que ela tinha contrariado meus desejos e tinha vindo trabalhar nos estábulos.

- Oh, não, milorde - Kiba assegurou rapidamente. - Não. Ela nunca o contrariaria... Ela nunca viria aos estábulos depois que você explicitamente lhe ordenou que não o fizesse. Me ocorreu que ela poderia gostar de saber que você voltou e...

- Informarei eu mesmo - Sasuke disse secamente. - tem trabalho a fazer. Se ocupe dos cavalos de meu pai e de meu amigo.

- Sim, milorde - o homem disse, havia uma angustia óbvia em seu rosto. - Como quiser, milorde.

Franzindo o cenho, e consciente de que algo mais definitivamente estava acontecendo, Sasuke olhou de novo ao chefe dos estábulos em silencio por um momento, deu-se volta e apressadamente saiu do edifício, rumo à fortaleza em uma caminhada rápida.

- O que está acontecendo? - Naruto perguntou curiosamente enquanto ele e o pai de Sasuke se apressavam a alcançá-lo.

- Não sei, mas pretendo descobri-lo - Sasuke murmurou asperamente.

- O que é isso de você se recusar a permitir que ela trabalhe nos estábulos? - Seu pai perguntou curiosamente. - Certamente a moça não gostaria de ir aos...?

- Sim, ela gostaria - Sasuke disse com desgosto óbvio.

- Era seu trabalho no convento - seu amigo explicou a Uchiha Fugaku

- Aparentemente todas as freiras e noviças... - ele adicionou rapidamente quando Sasuke o olhou. - Aparentemente cada uma delas tinham uma tarefa designada. Atender aos animais feridos ou doentes era a tarefa de lady Sakura. Ela parece ser muito qualificada nessa tarefa - ele adicionou defensivamente, confundindo a surpresa do pai de Sasuke com desgosto. - Ela detectou uma enfermidade fatal no cavalo que eu estava montando. Verdade, Sasuke?

- Sim - ele concordou secamente. - E não há dúvida que ela está qualificada para isso, mas...

- É obvio que ela está qualificada. - Os três homens giraram enquanto Akimichi se aproximava com uma expressão severa no rosto. - Isso é porque ela passou toda sua vida aperfeiçoando os talentos que Deus lhe deu.

Fazendo uma pausa diante deles, ele lançou um olhar severo a Sasuke.

- Mas se você não o permite, essas habilidades e talentos vão se perder. Ocorreu-lhe que ela perderá seu tempo e sua vida dirigindo sua fortaleza.

- Não quero que ela perca nada - Sasuke disse rigidamente. Os olhos do bispo aumentaram-se, e sua expressão se suavizou com esperança.

- Decidiu deixá-la voltar para a abadia, então?

- Não - Sasuke replicou, então com mais calma disse - Ela é minha esposa e seguirá sendo esposa. E ela deve dirigir minha casa. Mas... - ele enfatizou severamente quando Akimichi parecia preparado para interromper -... Vou permitir que ela ajude Kiba com os animais. Já disse isso que pode a consultar com os casos mais difíceis.

- Está disposto a permitir. - O bispo não podia está mais surpreso. - Parecia tão inflexível a respeito a...

- Ela não estará nos estábulos. Kiba virá e a consultará se precisar de sua ajuda com algum animal - Sasuke disse secamente, consciente da expressão solene no rosto de seu pai enquanto escutava toda essa informação.

Girando antes que alguém pudesse oferecer um argumento adicional, Sasuke continuou caminhando em direção à fortaleza, sabendo que os outros o seguiam.

Sasuke alcançou as portas da fortaleza ao mesmo tempo que Kiro as abria para Sir Spencer. O homem mais velho e seu criado tinham ido diretamente à fortaleza, enquanto que Sasuke e os outros tinham parado nos estábulos.

Sasuke esperou pacientemente que Kiro guiasse ao Spencer e então entrou.

Mal tinha transpassado a porta, quando uma onda de calor o golpeou, fazendo-o deter-se. Era um dia quente de verão lá fora, mas o clima dentro era sufocante.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse olhar o fogo, a única fonte de calor no grande salão, uma exclamação de Sir Spencer atraiu seu olhar. O homem cego também tinha feito uma pausa ao transpor a porta, mas seu rosto estava enrugado, seu nariz movendo-se como se cheirasse um aroma desagradável.

- O que acontece...?- o velho murmurou confuso.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha com curiosidade, então olhou para seu pai, a Uzumaki, e ao bispo Akimichi. O trio entrou na fortaleza atrás deles.

- Há algo errado, milorde? - perguntou a Sir Spencer.

- Esse aroma. - o velho franziu o cenho.

Sasuke cheirou o ar e começou a olhar o grande salão vazio.

- Não acredito... - sua voz se deteve com um sufoco quando seu olhar alcançou a lareira. O grande salão não estava vazio depois de tudo, Sasuke comprovou. Seus olhos arregalaram com horror quando viram um cavalo parado diante da chaminé.

Pelo menos ele acreditava que era um cavalo. Era difícil de dizer. O animal estava completamente coberto com roupa. Vários vestidos e outros objetos envolviam suas pernas, sua cabeça, seu pescoço, seu lombo, e até sua cauda.

Uma grande capa tinha sido colocada sobre seu lombo. E o mas insultante e insólito de tudo um chapéu com plumas pendurava alegremente da cabeça do animal.

CONTINUA

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews**_:_

_**brumcr**__: kkkkk, menina do céu, cuidado se não a Sakura te bate... A Karin foi uma vaca, mas o Sasuke supera... Continue acompanhando, bjos!_

_**Srta. Kuran Yuuki**__: agradeço todos os elogios, me senti bastante lisonjeada... Ah, pode deixar, nosso querido Kiba não pode ficar "calvo, desdentado e baixo"... kkkkk, mas mesmo que voce tenha lido o livro, acompanhe a historia aqui também ne? Ate porque no final vai ter um epílogo que é por minha conta (xD)... Bjos!_

_**GiGi Haruno**__: o hentai foi tão fofinho *-*... kkk é mesmo se a Sakura não tivesse dito nada, a essa hora ela poderia estar cuidando dos animais no estábulo, mas, ela já conseguiu alguma coisa nesse capitulo ne? Continue comentando, bjoks!_

_**Bela21**__: ai ai ai, os homens se fazem de machão, mas na verdade tem tantos medos como a gente e com o Sasuke não é diferente. Aposto que ele seria um pai BASTANTE bobão, daqueles que ficam com cara de bocó por tudo que os filhos fazem... Pelo menos dessa vez a Sakura curtiu seu momento conjugal ne? Continue acompanhando, bjos!_

_**SakuraErikaH**__: fico feliz que esteja gostando... (Neji e Tenten? ADORO... to ate pensando em adapta um livro com esse casal, acho que iria ficar mara... mas vou terminar esse primeiro ne?) continue acompanhando, bjoks!_

_**Neigh:**__ uhasuhas ah eu trocando receitas assim (momento perva on 66'), mas o Sasuke tinha que da mancada no final... kkkk, nesse capitulo ele nem conseguiu essa proeza de TAO surpreso que ele ficou... Bjos e continue comentando._

_**E.D:**__ a historia vai ficando cada vez mais emocionante e é só continuar acompanhando que você vai ver xD... Bjos e continue lendo sim?_

_**Larissa-Barbosa**__**:**__ e ai? Surpreendeu? Espero que sim, o hentai foi muito fofinho mesmo, eu particularmente amei... A falta de tempo é foda ne? Mas então, continue acompanhando e comentando... Bjos!_

_**Haruno Melonie:**__uai, procura la no orkut (Saah Gaby) mas é a que ta escrito (mineirinha uai) e que tem uma foto preto e branco no perfil... mas então fiquei ate sem graça com os elogios, obrigada mesmo... espero que continue acompanhando e gostando e comentando... kkk.. Bjinhos!_

_

* * *

_

**Mas então, o cavalinho do Sasuke na sala dele, kkk eu ri litros quando li e imaginei essa cena... E ai, gostaram? Então espero pelo menos 3 reviews pra atualizar sábado que vem (nem um pouco chantagista ;p) bjoks ah e so pra constar:**** A lista de personagens deste capitulo está lá no inicio caso tenha esquecido de mudar algum... **

**ESSA HISTORIA NAO ME PERTENCE E EU NAO ESTOU PLAGIANDO...**

**Ate o proximo sabado**


	11. Capítulo 10

Nota: _**"Sempre"**_

_não me pertence, e sim a Lynsay Sands, autora do livro que pode ser encontrado gratuitamente na internet... Estou apenas adaptando a historia para o mundo de Naruto, portanto, não estou plagiando._

_

* * *

_

_**Sinopse**_

_Filha ilegítima do rei, Sakura foi criada em um convento e foi totalmente preparada para assumir o véu... Até que o Rei __Ichiro__ aparece com um marido relutante para ela. De repente, ela se encontra prometendo amar, honrar e obedecer a Sasuke... Para sempre._

_Uma quase freira com uma educação sexual muito peculiar... Educação de Sakura não inclui uma noite de núpcias, e o que os animais fazem nos estábulos é a única referência sexual desta donzela sem experiência. Oh Deus... Sasuke vai morder seu pescoço como os animais ao emparelhar-se?_

_Noite de núpcias de breves minutos e com testemunhas._

_Sasuke é um guerreiro, viril e capaz de expressar uma paixão animal, mas tem que consumar um casamento em poucos minutos e com testemunhas apressando-o, o que se torna uma missão quase impossível._

_Amar, sim. Honrar, sim. Obedecer?_

_Sakura logo descobre que, enquanto pode ter dificuldade em obedecer às ordens e pedidos extravagantes do marido, não será difícil amá-lo para sempre._

_Um Compromisso para sempre... Amor para sempre... Honra para sempre... E... Sempre obedecer?_

_

* * *

_

**Personagens deste capítulo**

**Rosemunde** = Sakura

**Aric **= Sasuke

**Robert de Shambley** = Naruto

**Rei Henry** = Ichiro

**Bispo Shrewsbury** = Bispo Akimichi **(gente eu so peguei emprestado o sobrenome do Choji, entao nao imaginem ele como bispo e sim um velho capenga ok? XD).**

**Delia** = Karin

**Matilda = **Haruko

**Eleanor = **Kyoko

**Joan = **Michiko

**Richard = **Jiro

**John = **Shiro

**Rosshuen = **Sai

**Irmã Adela** = Tsnunade

**Irmã Eustice** = Tenten **(alguém já imaginou a Tenten como freira? Eu não ;P)**

**Irmã Beatrice = **Kurenai

**Irmã Margaret = **Ayumi

**Irmã Clarice = **Sayumi

**Esther = **Akiko

**Hortense = **Akira

**Lissa = **Ino

**Smithy = **Kiba

**Garvey = **Sakumo

**Gordon Burkhart =** Fugaku

**Jemmy =** Konohamaru

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

- Há... Um cavalo em meu salão - Sasuke murmurou com descrença.

- Eu sabia que cheirava algo estranho - Sir Spencer murmurou com satisfação, e então foi em direção as mesas, seguido por Joseph. O bispo vacilou por um momento para olhar curiosamente o cavalo, então seguiu aos outros dois homens, atuando como se não houvesse nada estranho.

- Há um cavalo em meu salão - Sasuke repetiu bastante ofuscado.

- Sim, isso parece - Fugaku concordou. Cruzando o recinto, ele começou caminhar lentamente em torno do animal, vendo que mal podia ver o cavalo por debaixo de toda aquela roupa. Não havia um centímetro da pele do animal que estivesse descoberta. Nem sequer podia ver a cor da besta. A única coisa visível era sua cara, e também estava meio escondida.

- Há um cavalo em meu salão. - Sasuke estava começando a soar como um lunático.

Agora que o fato tinha sido estabelecido, ninguém mais prestava-lhe atenção. Naruto se uniu a Lorde Uchiha para examinar à besta e murmurou.

- Acha que é macho ou fêmea?

- Bem... - Gordon vacilou - Não se pode dizê-lo pelo vestido. Há um vestido em volta de uma perna. Mas há uma camisa aqui. Mas isso parecem ser calças. E se não me equivoco é a capa grande de Sasuke que está sobre seu lombo.

As sobrancelhas de Naruto se arquearam enquanto observava de mais perto a capa em questão. - Tem razão, é sua capa.

- Minha capa? - Sasuke gritou alarmado, avançando para olhar o objeto em questão. Então disse - Meu Deus! É minha capa. Há um cavalo em meu salão vestindo minha capa.

- Então... - Naruto reprimia a risada diante da angústia de seu amigo.

- Esta usando vestidos e calças. Isso explica uma coisa para mim.

Lorde Uchiha levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Que está castrado? - ele sugeriu secamente. Naruto sorriu.

- Não, e não estou ansioso por descobrir.

- Então o que quer dizer a roupa?

- Que isto é obra de lady Sakura. - Quando Lorde Uchiha levantou suas sobrancelhas com surpresa, Naruto sorriu. - Ela é a única pessoa que conheço que usa tanto calças como vestidos.

- Não acredito? Realmente? - Fugaku perguntou com interesse.

- Há um cavalo em meu salão! - Sasuke rugiu, atraindo a atenção dos dois homens para seu rosto furioso.

- Sim, Sasuke. Nós já notamos - seu pai assinalou. Algo que parecia diversão aparecia na cara do homem.

Aric abriu a boca para gritar um pouco mais, mas as palavras travaram em sua garganta com um som altamente suspeito que saiu do setor traseiro do cavalo.

- O que foi isso? - ele estalou.

- Nada - Lorde Uchiha murmurou, levantando uma mão para cobrir o nariz. - Soou ah... Uh... Cheira como se o pobre animal estivesse sofrendo de... Flatulências e cólicas.

- Flatulência... - quando Sasuke repetiu a palavra inexpressivamente, Naruto escondeu sua risada com uma tosse e murmurou o termo mais vulgar.

- Foi um peido, Sasuke.

- Um peido? Um peido! - Seus olhos aumentaram com horror quando o som e o aroma se repetiu pela segunda vez. - OH, meu Deus! Ele está cagando em meu salão!

Sacudindo freneticamente uma mão diante do nariz, ele foi para um lugar mais seguro e distante.

- Esse foi sem dúvida o cheiro que senti quando entrei - Sir Spencer gritou alegremente da mesa, da qual estava a uma distância segura. Suas palavras causaram um comentário apreciativo do bispo Akimichi.

- Tem um olfato muito bom, cavalheiro - o homem elogiou. - Eu não senti cheiro de nada quando entramos.

- Obrigado. - Sir Spencer deu de ombros e aceitou o elogio. - Quando perde-se a vista, os outros sentidos tendem a se aguçar em uma tentativa de compensar.

- Esse chapéu que o cavalo esta usando me parece bastante familiar, Sasuke - Naruto comentou, tirando sua atenção da conversação da mesa. - Não é o novo que comprou em sua última viagem a Londres?

Sasuke olhou de volta para o cavalo e repentinamente paralisou, sua boca articulando, mas nenhuma palavra saiu dela. Seu amigo tinha razão. Esse chapéu pendurando da cabeça do animal! Era seu chapéu mais novo.

Sasuke ainda estava parado e paralisado um momento mais tarde quando Sakura desceu correndo as escadas, sua atenção concentrada nas meias longas que trazia nas mãos.

- Aqui cheguei. Estas meias devem te ajudar a manter os pés quentes. Não têm nenhum buraco - ela gritou alegremente enquanto alcançava a parte inferior das escadas e cruzava o salão em direção ao animal. - Agora, só devemos conseguir meter-lhe nos pés. - Parando ao lado do animal, ela se agachou. O cavalo levantou sua pata imediatamente, aparentemente disposto a cooperar, e foi então quando Sasuke achou sua voz, conseguindo atrair sua atenção com um berro.

- Esposa!

Soltando a pata do cavalo, Sasuke abruptamente se endireitou, seus olhos aumentaram-se horrorizados quando viu o grupo que estava na mesa.

- Marido! Já retornou! - ela gritou com desânimo, então parou diante do cavalo como se pensasse que podia esconder seu grande tamanho atrás de seu pequeno corpo.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- O que estou... - Sasuke começou a dizer, em seguida mudou de idéia - Que diabos está fazendo ele aqui?

- Quem? - ela perguntou com ingenuidade enquanto Sasuke começava a atravessar o salão para ela.

O animal agora tinha colocado sua cabeça sobre o ombro dela como se tentasse recordar-lhe de sua presença e assinalando que ele era o "ele" em questão.

- Esposa - Sasuke começou a dizer novamente.

Os ombros dela se afundaram, Sakura suspirou, e então moveu nervosamente e impacientemente seu pé direito.

- Não deveria ter retornado tão cedo. Não voltou até a hora do jantar ontem, e eu pensei que iria voltar tarde novamente hoje. De outro modo eu já o teria movido para outro lugar - ela reclamou, de algum jeito fazendo com que isso soasse como se fosse culpa dele. Então seu olhar foi para os dois homens que o acompanhavam e ela arregalou os olhos.

- OH! Lorde Uzumaki. Seja bem-vindo a Good Hall! - Com um sorriso radiante em seu rosto, ela avançou para oferecer sua mão como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Ignorando a ira de Sasuke, Naruto tomou sua mão entre as suas, e se curvou elegantemente para colocar um beijo sobre seus dedos.

- Milady - ele a saudou, seus olhos brilhando com humor. - É um prazer vê-la novamente. - Endireitando-se, ele virou ligeiramente para apresentar o homem mais velho a seu lado. - Não acredito que tenha conhecido o pai de Sasuke, Lorde Uchiha.

Lorde Uchiha, apresento-lhe lady Sakura, sua nova nora.

Sorrindo tranquilizadoramente para o rosto horrorizado de Sakura, o homem avançou, tomando sua mão das de Naruto.

- É um prazer dar-lhes as boas vindas à família, minha querida. Espero que Sasuke não seja um marido difícil para você.

Sasuke bufou com esse comentário.

- Eu? Difícil? Recordo a você que há um cavalo em meu salão - Outro pum escapou do animal em questão e isso o fez endurecer-se e corrigir-se. - Há um cavalo que solta peidos em meu salão.

- Marido! - havia um tom de reprimenda em sua voz, Sasuke a olhou sobressaltado enquanto ela se apressava a acalmar o animal aparentemente ofendido.

- Não deveria envergonhá-lo. Não é sua culpa que tenha flatulências. Ele está doente.

- Então, é um ele - Lorde Uchiha murmurou balançando a cabeça. Quando Sakura o olhou curiosamente, lhe explicou. - Não estávamos seguros. Ele está usando vestidos e calças.

Sem ver a faísca de humor em seus olhos, Sakura franziu o cenho enquanto considerava esse fato.

- Não acredito que isso possa causar vergonha ou algum tipo de confusão, verdade?

Naruto e Fugaku riram. Sasuke não estava achando nada divertido.

- Esposa. Tira este cavalo de minha fortaleza.

- Não.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em descrença com sua rebelião. Era a primeira vez que ela dizia não para ele.

- O que?

Mordendo o lábio, Sakura considerou o fato de que ela estava desobedecendo seu marido, apesar da promessa que tinha feito de obedecer, tanto diante de Deus durante a cerimônia de casamento quanto a seu pai posteriormente. Mas ela havia decidido que essa promessa não era para seu próprio benefício. Afinal, esse assunto afetava a saúde e a vida do cavalo. Além disso, era evidente, que seu marido estava equivocado! Certamente não se podia esperar que ela obedecesse quando ele estava tão claramente equivocado, verdade?

Com sua consciência salva por esse raciocínio, Sakura forçou um sorriso e virou-se para explicar-lhe a situação para que ele percebesse o engano de sua decisão.

- Ele está doente, milorde. Ele tem um resfriado, que pegou com a umidade desses estábulos velhos. - As palavras saíram um pouco abruptamente, pois o estado do estábulo era culpa de seu marido por não escutá-la. Recuperando seu equilíbrio, ela continuou. - Ele deve ser mantido em um lugar quente e seco. O único lugar para fazer isso é aqui dentro do castelo, perto do fogo. Além disso... - ela adicionou rapidamente quando Sasuke abriu a boca para gritar novamente. - Este não é qualquer cavalo. É o Negro.

Os olhos alarmados de Sasuke foram para a besta coberto de roupa, mas foi seu pai quem se adiantou e levantou o chapéu que cobria seu rosto.

- Sim - Fugaku disse com surpresa. - É o Negro! Não o reconheci com o disfarce.

Naruto soltou uma gargalhada, mas Sasuke avançou rapidamente na direção do cavalo, olhando para os olhos molhados da besta com consternação, em seguida, foi surpreendido quando, de repente Negro espirrou em sua cara.

- Você deve deixá-lo coberto - Sakura o repreendeu, avançando para reorganizar a roupa que tinha colocado em torno da cabeça do animal. Sasuke secou o rosto com desgosto.

O cavalo suportou os cuidados dela sem alvoroçar-se, e até inclinou sua cabeça sobre seu ombro para lhe agradecer. Esse não era o comportamento típico de Negro.

Normalmente ele não gostava de ninguém mais a não ser Sasuke. Simplesmente recusava qualquer outra presença.

- Quão mal está ele? - Sasuke perguntou, preocupado agora, mas mantendo distância.

- Ele tem um resfriado muito forte. - Sakura acariciou o cavalo tranquilizadoramente, em seguida se agachou novamente, persuadindo-o a levantar a pata para poder colocar a meia. - Ele se recuperará se for tratado suavemente.

- Mas se o levar de volta para aquele estábulo úmido, ele poderia piorar, pegar uma pneumonia, e morrer.

- Morrer? - Sasuke perguntou com preocupação, então franziu a testa enquanto olhava o que ela estava fazendo. - Essas são minhas meias? Por Deus, sim, são! - ele disse incrédulo, olhando-a boquiaberto. - Milady, está colocando meias em um cavalo. E na verdade, são minhas meias.

- Sim, ficaram bem, não acha? - Sakura murmurou com um sorriso distraído, endireitando-se e movendo-se para a próxima perna para repetir a ação.

- Ficam bem? BEM?

Franzindo a testa, Sakura lentamente ficou de pé.

- Não é necessário gritar, milorde. Estou parada aqui mesmo. Além disso, não deve perturbar o Negro. - Como entendesse tudo, a grande besta negra soltou um relincho triste.

Sakura correu para acalmá-lo, acariciando seu pescoço.

- Querido, vais se sentir melhor logo. - olhando para trás a seu marido, sorriu-lhe angelicalmente, distraindo-o brevemente. Mas logo Sasuke recordou que estava irritado.

- Viu? Ele não se sente bem.

- Bem! Ele está doente. Mas isso não significa que deva trazê-lo aqui para dentro, colocá-lo diante do fogo, e vesti-lo com minha capa - Sasuke protestou, mas um pouco de sua irritação tinha desaparecido de seu tom de voz.

- Precisava mantê-lo quente dentro da fortaleza - ela pacientemente explicou. - E posso lavar sua capa, milorde. Mas não posso produzir um cavalo tão fino como o Negro - Terminando a tarefa das meias, Sakura se endireitou e foi para a cabeça do cavalo, onde Sasuke agora estava observando o animal. Ela parou para sorrir para uma jovem criada que trazia um balde da cozinha.

- Obrigado, Maggie - Sakura murmurou, agarrando o balde e colocando um dedo em seu conteúdo antes de voltar para o cavalo.

- Que diabos é isso que você esta dando para ele comer?

Sakura fez uma careta com sua má escolha de palavras.

- É sopa de aveia, milorde. O Negrito não deve comer nada duro enquanto estiver doentinho. Uma comida leve será mais fácil de digerir, permitindo que seu corpo concentre a maior parte de sua força em lutar contra o resfriado.

- Isso explica os gases - Naruto murmurou de onde estava parado, a certa distância, com Lorde Uchiha a seu lado.

Sasuke ignorou seu comentário favorável e franzindo o cenho para sua esposa.

- Seu nome é Negro, não Negrito. E eu o quero fora daqui antes do jantar - ele disse secamente. Em seguida,girando sobre seus calcanhares, ele foi em direção à porta da fortaleza.

- Aonde vai? - Naruto perguntou, apressando-se atrás dele.

- Procurar alguns homens para construir o novo estábulo.

- Isso é provavelmente o melhor - seu pai murmurou, começando a segui-los.

- Sim - Sasuke concordou secamente, lançando um olhar agudo por sobre ombro onde Sakura estava alimentando o cavalo. Então, Sasuke acrescentou - Vou à aldeia, aonde poderei saborear uma cerveja e uma comida sem agüentar este cheiro... De peidos.

Sorrindo, Naruto olhou para a mesa.

- Sir Spencer? Bispo Akimichi? Querem unir-se a nós?

- Claro, claro. Será um prazer - Sir Spencer murmurou, colocando-se de pé e avançando com ajuda de Joseph. Akimichi, também, levantou-se.

Sakura observou aos homens escaparem da fortaleza, em seguida olhou de volta para Negro, soltando um suspiro.

- Tudo está bem, não tema, meu Negrito. Eu ficarei aqui com você. - Uma nova flatulência foi a resposta do cavalo, o que a fez enrugar o nariz. - Mas é muito mal educado.

* * *

Tomando um pouco de ar fresco, Sakura sorriu, então baixou os degraus da entrada do castelo com um suspiro. Havia saído para ficar uns minutos longe do fedor e calor do interior da fortaleza. Entre as flatulências de Negro e o calor infernal do fogo que ela tinha acendido na lareira, era muito incômodo ficar lá dentro nesse momento. Ela planejava deixar que as chamas baixassem e mover Negro uma hora antes do jantar para permitir que o salão se arejasse, mas ainda não estava segura para aonde ela moveria o cavalo.

A cozinha seria um lugar quente, mas não acreditava que o cozinheiro apreciaria sua presença e seus odores. Talvez pudesse persuadir Negro a subir as escadas e levá-lo a um quarto vazio.

Sakura foi distraída de seus pensamentos pelo som de choro de uma criança. Franzindo a testa, Sakura procurou com os olhos até enfocar no pátio em frente. Viu uma criança pequena cambaleando sob o peso de um cão que ele carregava.

O animal estava inconsciente e sangrava. Parando abruptamente, Sakura baixou os degraus, gritando ao menino enquanto se aproximava.

- Criança? Menino! O que aconteceu?

Detendo-se, o menino virou para olhá-la, as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto. Ele acomodou o fardo em seus braços e a observou aproximar-se.

Parando diante dele, Sakura estendeu a mão para tirar a pele que o cobria para vê-lo melhor. Ao princípio ela acreditou que era um cão adulto devido a seu tamanho, mas agora podia ver que se tratava de um cachorrinho grande.

O animal mal estava respirando.

- O que foi que aconteceu com ele? - ela repetiu, franzindo ao ver a ferida em seu pescoço.

- O touro - ele respondeu atordoado. - Ele entrou no curral, estava apenas brincando. Ele é um cachorrinho e não sabe fazer outra coisa. Eu deveria tê-lo treinado melhor, e vigiá-lo mais. Agora ele está morto. - Sua voz entrecortada por soluço. - Papai me disse que devo enterrá-lo fora das muralhas.

Sakura viu a culpa e a dor no rosto do menino e seu coração se apertou.

- Qual é seu nome, menino?

- Konohamaru - ele disse entre soluços.

- Bem, Konohamaru, é melhor que não enterre seu amigo tão rápido. Ele não está morto.

- Não? - O menino ficou boquiaberto quando ela tomou o cachorrinho de seus braços. - Mas... parece estar morto.

- O que parece nem sempre é - Sakura assegurou, voltando para a fortaleza com o cão nos braços. - Venha comigo. vamos ver o que podemos fazer.

Uma hora mais tarde, depois de trabalhar incansavelmente no cão, Sakura estava satisfeita com seus esforços. Ela limpou suas feridas, colocou um curativo, e o envolvido com uma manta para diminuir o choque que ele estava sofrendo, e agora o cachorrinho estava acordado e olhando em volta muito confuso ou estava sentindo muita dor, e levaria um tempo para recuperar-se, mas ia se recuperar.

Radiante com alívio e prazer, Konohamaru passou seu braço ao redor dela em uma amostra espontânea de gratidão, sem sequer se importar quando ela insistiu que o cachorrinho devia ficar na fortaleza para que ela pudesse vigiar suas feridas.

O menino saiu do castelo para contar a seu pai que ela havia "ressuscitado a seu cão de entre os mortos."

Entre os comentários de Kiba e o de Konohamaru sobre como ela estava tratando Negro, rapidamente espalhou-se a notícia de que a nova lady do castelo tinha o dom especial para curar animais doentes. Antes que Sakura se desse conta, encontrou-se rodeada por camponeses que traziam seus porcos, cabras, ovelha, e cães à fortaleza. Galinhas, falcões, gatos, e gatinhos também foram levados. E até uma mula e uma vaca.

O grande salão se encheu rapidamente, e Sakura se encontrava rodeada por animais no final da tarde.

* * *

- Com todos os homens que designou para a tarefa, não deve levar mais que um par de dias para terminar o novo estábulo.

Sasuke olhou para seu pai enquanto cruzavam o pátio em direção à fortaleza.

- Sim, e pode parar com seu sermão. Já não estou zangado com minha esposa. - Um sorriso cruzou seus lábios. - Não deveria ter-me zangado em primeiro lugar. Ela somente estava tentando salvar Negro. Eu só exagerei um pouco. Quando disse a Kiba que podia consultá-la, eu não esperava que lhe dissesse que devia trazer o cavalo à fortaleza.

- Sim, claro. - Naruto riu. - Uma vez que o estábulo esteja construído, ela muito provavelmente deixará os cavalos lá. Embora...

Sasuke ficou rígido, estreitando os olhos para o seu amigo.

- Embora me parece que isto poderia haver-se evitado se você tivesse-lhe permitido acesso ao estábulo, acredito que ela poderia ter abrigado Negro lá e ficar perto para vigiá-lo.

- E quando você estiver casado, poderá decidir como lidar com sua esposa! Enquanto isso, não se atreva a me dizer como lidar com a minha - Sasuke o interrompeu, recomeçando a caminhar com passos determinados para o castelo.

- Como quiser, milorde - Naruto disse secamente, então correu para alcançá-lo nos degraus. Adiantou-se a seu amigo e abriu a porta antes de Sasuke.

Ele quase se chocou com seu pai quando Naruto colocou sua cabeça no grande salão e ficou paralisado. No segundo seguinte, ele fechou a porta com um golpe ficando do lado de fora.

- O que acontece? - Sasuke perguntou desconfiado.

- Nada - Naruto disse rapidamente. Mas o fato era que essa palavra foi gritada, como se ele tentasse suprimir outros sons. Robert acrescentou com um tom excessivamente alegre - O que vocês acham? Por que não vamos tomar outra cerveja na aldeia?

Observando a expressão estranha do Uzumaki, Lorde Uchiha observou a porta que o jovem estava bloqueando. De repente ele balançou a cabeça.

- Talvez não seja uma má idéia. Eu gostaria...

- Mova-se. - foi a única palavra dita severamente por Sasuke.

Suspirando, Naruto se afastou da porta.

- Apenas se recorda que foi você quem se recusou a permitir-lhe acesso ao estábulo.

Sasuke agarrou a porta, certo de que Sakura se esqueceu de tirar Negro, e que o cavalo ainda estava parado perto do fogo. Sasuke se preparou para ver essa imagem enquanto lentamente abria a porta, determinado a permanecer tranqüilo.

Não perderia a compostura. Simplesmente diria em um tom razoável de voz que retirasse o animal e sua esposa o faria.

Seus pensamentos se evaporaram com o quadro que encontrou enquanto entrava no grande salão ou o que estava acostumado a ser o grande salão. Porque isso não podia ser o grande salão de Good Hall, Sasuke assegurou-se.

Esse era o grande salão de outro castelo.

Talvez tivesse se equivocado do caminho em seu retorno da aldeia, tinha deixado suas terras e agora estava em um castelo alheio. Esse recinto, repleto de dezenas de animais, todos mugindo, cacarejando,chiando, ladrando, miando ao mesmo tempo certamente pertencia a algum Lorde pobre, e Sasuke queria voltar para Good Hall. No meio do movimento das pessoas e os animais, Sasuke viu a cadeira do Lorde na cabeceira da mesa. Sim, definitivamente era muito parecida com sua cadeira e sua mesa principal do grande salão de Good Hall. Na verdade, de repente ele teve certeza de aquela era sua cadeira, e que esse era seu grande salão.

O que o fez estar tão seguro em meio dessa situação surrealista?

Bem, foi o fato de ter um falcão pousado no respaldo da cadeira da cabeceira da mesa, e que este falcão estava cagando sobre o assento dessa cadeira. Sim.

E havia apenas uma pessoa em que Sasuke podia pensar que poderia permitir que um falcão fizesse suas necessidades sobre a cadeira de seu lorde e marido.

A mesma pessoa que pensava que era correto vestir um cavalo com as roupas de seu lorde e marido. E essa pessoa não era outra senão...

- Esposa!

O rugido mal deixou seus lábios quando Sasuke foi agarrado por trás e arrastado para fora do castelo tanto por seu pai quanto por Naruto. A porta fechou com um golpe e Sasuke começou a amaldiçoar e gritar enquanto era arrastado degraus abaixo.

O bispo Akimichi, Sir Spencer, e Joseph pararam ao pé dos degraus que acabavam de alcançar - como sempre, eles tinham ido mais lentamente - e observavam como Aric era levado pelo pátio e para o estábulo. Então Sir Spencer murmurou alguma coisa, Akimichi balançou sua cabeça, em seguida, subiu os degraus até a porta da fortaleza. Ele abriu a porta, colocou sua cabeça no interior, e então fechou a porta com um golpe novamente enquanto dava meia volta. Baixou os degraus e passou ao lado de Sir Spencer e Joseph.

Gritando alguma coisa aos outros que Sasuke não pôde escutar, o bispo correu através do pátio atrás deles. Apoiando-se em Joseph, Sir Spencer rapidamente começou a segui-los.

Segura de ter ouvido a voz de seu marido acima da cacofonia de sons dos animais que a rodeavam, Sakura se endireitou deixando de atender o pato cuja asa quebrada acabava de enfaixar e olhou ao redor do salão ansiosamente. Não havia nenhum sinal do homem, mas a culpa invadiu-a enquanto seus olhos passavam pelos animais que a rodeava, patos chiavam, os gansos grasnavam, e as galinhas cacarejavam enquanto mais de trinta camponeses esperavam sua vez para serem atendidos. Uma cabra estava amarrada à mesa. Várias ovelhas estavam dormindo perto. Um falcão estava empoleirado no respaldo da cadeira do Lorde e marido, onde ela o tinha visto fazer suas necessidades fisiológicas várias vezes. Uns porcos estavam cheirando a palha que cobria o piso. Havia vários cães aqui e ali, assim como gatos, e até uma vaca.

O grande salão fazia eco com vários sons animais, e cheirava como um estábulo. Se isso não era suficiente, Negro permanecia perto do fogo, acrescentando seu fedor ao ambiente.

Que hora seria? Sakura se perguntou um pouco incômoda. Seu marido não ficaria contente de voltar e encontrar essa loucura em seu grande salão, mas tinha perdido a noção do tempo. Desculpando-se, ela abriu caminho entre os animais e as pessoas que esperavam muito pacientemente, e foi para a cozinha. Para seu desânimo, o cozinheiro quase havia terminado de fazer o jantar. Quase a hora de jantar!

Mordendo seu lábio, Sakura voltou apressadamente para o grande salão, forçando um sorriso para o grupo de criados, granjeiros, e meninos que haviam trazido seus animais.

- Sinto muito, mas me temo que vamos ter que parar agora pelo dia de hoje. É quase a hora de jantar e devemos deixar livre o grande salão - ela anunciou.

Houve um movimento generalizado das pessoas enquanto elas começavam a juntar seus animais e a preparar-se para partir. Ninguém protestou, mas Sakura ainda sentia-se mal em mandá-los embora, apesar do fato que os casos que ficavam sem atender eram feridas ou enfermidades menores. Tinha atendido os casos mais sérios diretamente quando tinham chegado. Embora ninguém pareceu se importar com o tratamento prioritário desses casos mais críticos, Sakura não pôde evitar sentir-se culpado por saber quanto tempo algumas das pessoas tinham esperado para que seus animais fossem atendidos.

- Vou estar disponível amanhã para ajudar ao resto de vocês - ela assegurou-lhes enquanto o grande salão começava a esvaziar-se. Então seu olhar foi para a cadeira do Lorde, as mesas, os bancos, e até o piso do grande salão.

- Oh, maldição. Maldição, maldição, duplamente maldição - ela amaldiçoou. Isso era terrível. Horroroso. Espantoso. Havia fezes de animais por todos os lados. Gemendo em voz alta, ela correu para a cozinha. Abrindo a porta, ela observou a vários criados correndo freneticamente de um lado a outro. - Necessito ajuda! Agora! Neste mesmo momento! Muita ajuda! Rápido! Já! - ela gritou.

O cozinheiro viu sua expressão de pavor e se apressou em ir ver o que acontecia no grande salão. Sakura ouviu seu ofego de horror, em seguida ouviu.

- Deus santo e a Virgem! O que aconteceu aqui? - então ele fechou a porta e a observou com terror enquanto parecia recordar que ela queria ajuda para limpar essa imundície. Começou a sacudir a cabeça. - OH, não. Não, não, não, não, não.

- OH, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim - Sakura gritou, desconsolada por sua negatividade.

Eles não eram seus criados? Eles não deviam ajudá-la se ela pedisse?

O cozinheiro pareceu chegar a essa mesma conclusão, deteve-se, e amaldiçoando uma vez mais em francês, dirigiu-se aos outros na cozinha.

- Todos! Vamos! É uma emergência! - ele rugiu, e todos começaram a mover-se.

Até o último criado da cozinha de repente passou correndo por ela em direção ao grande salão. Todos exceto o cozinheiro, mas Sakura não queria pressionar a situação.

Além disso, alguém tinha que cuidar para que o jantar não queimasse.

- Obrigado. - Ela sorriu para o homem enquanto saía da cozinha. - Muitíssimo obrigada.

- Bah! - Fazendo o que ela suspeitava era um gesto rude em galês, o homem virou para uma panela borbulhante sobre o fogo, deixando Sakura unir-se aos criados que agora se apressavam em limpar. Mas apenas a porta se fechou detrás dela quando um relincho e um ato ilícito e fedido atraíram seu olhar em direção ao fogo.

- Oh, o Negro! - ela suspirou, então correu em direção ao cavalo. Seu marido tinha ordenado que o tirasse do grande salão para o jantar.

* * *

- Me solte!

- Não até que recupere o equilíbrio - Fugakut anunciou com calma, colocando-se em uma posição mais estável sobre o peito de seu filho diante de Robert, que segurava a cabeça de Sasuke contra o piso de palha.

Eles tinham arrastado Sasuke até ali, e agora estavam segurando-o com a esperança de dar-lhe a oportunidade de esfriar sua cólera contra sua esposa.

- Como é, Naruto? Pode segurá-lo?

- Sim, eu... Eu...

- Recuperar o equilíbrio? Recuperar o equilíbrio? - Sasuke interrompeu com um rugido. - Essa mulher transformou meu grande salão em um estábulo!

Lorde Uchiha sacudiu a cabeça solenemente.

- Sim. Isso parece. É muito bom que esteja planejando construir um novo estábulo. Talvez se adicionasse alguns homens mais, será concluído mais rapidamente.

- Isso pouco importa. Não ajudará nesta situação.

Com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, Fugaku olhou que entrava o bispo Akimichi.

- Por que não ajudaria?

Akimichi encolheu os ombros.

- Ele se recusou a permitir que ela venha ao estábulo.

- E então ela levou o estábulo para a minha fortaleza? - Sasuke gritou atacando-o.

- Oh, pare de gritar como um urso ferido - Fugaku explodiu com irritação, impaciência, em seguida, virou em direção ao bispo.

- Então ele lhe negou o acesso ao estábulo. Ouvi isso várias vezes, mas ainda não entendo por que isso é importante. O que importa se ela tem ou não permissão para vir ao estábulo? Certamente, uma vez que os animais tenham algum tipo de proteção ela não sentirá a necessidade de interferir?

- Isto não é uma interferência. Isto é o que ela faz. Curar animais é um dom que Deus lhe deu. Essa era sua tarefa na abadia. Ela está altamente capacitada para isso - bispo Akimichi explicou com calma. O prelado virou para olhar ao Uchiha mais jovem. - Na verdade, milorde, deve devolvê-la aonde os dons de Deus são estimados. Eu rezo para que você a envie de volta à abadia. Lá onde ela pode tomar o véu e levar a vida que ela queria viver. Ela seria mais feliz lá.

Ela é infeliz aqui.

Sasuke olhou ferozmente ao homem por um momento, seu rosto se avermelhou com ira crescente. A idéia de Sakura ser devolvida à abadia o irritava muito mais do que o fato dela está transformando sua casa em um chiqueiro e que permitisse que um falcão cagasse em sua cadeira! Por um momento, sua mente foi invadida pela lembrança de seu sorriso doce, seu aroma suave, sua voz melodiosa enquanto ela tentava levantar o ânimo de seu estúpido cavalo, e seus gemidos de paixão quando ele a tinha satisfeito na noite anterior. A mera idéia que esse asno eclesiástico estivesse na frente dele tentando o convencer a devolvê-la, fez com que Sasuke quisesse estrangulá-lo. Quando sua fúria cresceu a um ponto além da retenção, Sasuke rugiu.

- Saia! Saia daqui! Vá-se, maldição!

Com os olhos exorbitados quando viu a fúria de seu filho, Fugaku olhou por sobre seu ombro ao clérigo.

- É melhor... Uh... Que se afaste um pouco, bispo - ele sugeriu delicadamente. - Talvez um passeio seria uma boa idéia.

- Venha! - Sir Spencer disse - Voltaremos para a aldeia para o nosso jantar. Estes companheiros vão lidar com as coisas aqui. Procure Kiba, Joseph, e diga-lhe que prepare a carruagem.

Pigarreando, Kiba saiu do compartimento onde ele estava paralisado desde que Sasuke tinha sido violentamente arrastado ao estábulo. Ele rapidamente começou sua tarefa enquanto Joseph conduzia Sir Spencer e Akimichi para fora do estábulo.

Sasuke, Naruto, e Fugaku permaneceram em silêncio até que Kiba tivesse acabado.

Uma vez que ele se foi, Fugaku voltou para seu filho com um suspiro.

- Está sentindo-se mais razoável?

- Razoável? - Sasuke riu amargamente. - Havia um falcão cagando em minha cadeira.

Fugaku o afrouxou ligeiramente e suspirou.

- Sasuke, está casado agora. Há certos ajustes que deve fazer...

- Ajuste! - Sasuke gritou. - Havia uma cabra comendo uma de minhas bandeiras.

- Sakura tem boas intenções - Naruto tentou dizer, e Sasuke o olhou ferozmente.

- Havia uma vaca defecando em um canto.

Quando Naruto riu, Fugaku suspirou e perguntou.

- Por que simplesmente não permite que ela trabalhe no estábulo?

A boca do Sasuke se fechou imediatamente.

Estreitando seus olhos, Fugaku assinalou.

- Ela parecia muito feliz entre todos esses animais.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, sua memória voltou para a imagem de sua esposa atendendo a asa quebrada de um pato sustentado em seus braços.

Estava sorrindo e tinha cantarolado enquanto trabalhava no animal. Sem dúvida ela parecia ter uma afinidade especial com os animais. Mas permitir que ela fosse ao estábulo, onde os animais podiam ser trazidos a ela... Com todos os homens a rodeando.

Sasuke franziu o cenho com a idéia.

Vendo seu olhar escuro, Lorde Uchiha suspirou.

- Eu só estive aqui desde o meio-dia, e não falei com sua esposa, mas me parece que você está se comportando como um idiota.

Surpreso pelo olhar de Sasuke, ele encolheu os ombros.

- Você deu a Kiba o trabalho como chefe de estábulos. Por quê?

Havia confusão em seu rosto, Sasuke murmurou.

- Porque ele é bom com os animais.

Fugaku assentiu.

- E como você escolheu seu primeiro em comando?

Sasuke piscou.

- Ele é um líder natural. Ele é organizado e sabe como dirigir uma batalha.

- Muito bem. Eu o ensinei a utilizar as habilidades das pessoas, se você não faz isso, eles encontrarão outro lugar onde usar esses talentos, ou se tornarão amargos ineptos. Não o ensinei isso?

- Sim.

- Mas faz isso com sua esposa. - Sasuke se moveu ligeiramente debaixo do peso do seu pai como se tivesse sido golpeado. Mas o homem não tinha acabado. - Com seus medos de que ela vai ser infiel e os seus esforços para impedi-lo, você a está empurrando para fazer isso. - Fugaku soltou uma gargalhada ao ver a expressão sobressaltada de Sasuke. - O que? Acredita que não o compreendo, filho? Não tem nenhum problema que ela seja consultada sobre a questão dos animais doentes, enquanto o faça dentro da fortaleza. Provavelmente até não teria se importado com isso se os animais não estivessem defecando por todos os lados. Portanto se não é os animais que deseja manter longe dela, que outra coisa poderia ser?

Quando Sasuke baixou sua cara cheio de vergonha, Fugaku usou sua mão para forçar seu filho a olhá-lo.

- Confia em mim nisto, filho. Não gostaria que cometesse o mesmo erro que cometi com sua mãe.

Sasuke ficou rígido.

- O que? - Soltando seu queixo, Fugaku suspirou e saiu de seu peito, então se levantou e se apoiou contra uma parede, olhando cegamente o cavalo dentro da baia.

- Sua mãe era uma talentosa curandeira quando nos casamos - ele continuou depois de um momento.

Sasuke se sobressaltou.

- Eu não sabia disso.

- Não? Bem, é minha culpa. - Sacudindo a cabeça, Fugaku disse. - Mas ela era. Ela ajudava a sua própria mãe a atender aos doentes quando era menina. Então nos casamos. - Sua cabeça baixou brevemente antes de continuar. - Ela queria continuar com esse trabalho, mas eu me recusei a permitir-lhe. Nós já tínhamos uma curandeira na aldeia que se ocupava dessas coisas e não via nenhuma razão para que minha esposa nobre fizesse isso. Ela me pedia isso constantemente, mas eu me mantive firme em minha posição... Eu era obcecado, nem mais nem menos - Fugaku murmurou amargamente. - Disse-lhe que sua tarefa era ter meus bebês e atender meu castelo. Depois de um tempo, ela desistiu e pareceu renunciar a isso. Ao princípio ela estava... Bem, eu me convenci que ela estava feliz. Mas não estava. Ela acreditava que eu somente a considerava uma reprodutora. Enquanto ela amava a você, a seu irmão e a suas irmãs, ela começou a ressentir-se de mim. Seu amor morreu.

Fazendo uma pausa, Fugaku suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça, cansado.

- Ela era uma mulher bonita. Eu não deveria ter-me surpreendido que os outros pudessem ver o que eu não via. Mas sua infelicidade não passava inadvertida para outros, e eventualmente outro homem a persuadiu a partir com ele. Eu teria visto isso acontecer se tivesse incomodado em deixar por um minuto minha tarefa de ser o lorde do castelo. - Fugaku disse essas palavras com desgosto, então fez uma pausa um momento antes de voltar-se para onde Sasuke estava. - Não repita meu erro, filho. Valorize as habilidades de sua esposa. Usando-as. Dê-lhe um lugar aqui com alguma coisa mais que não seja apenas mãe de seus filhos.

- Maldição - Sasuke disse quando compreendeu o que seu pai estava lhe dizendo. - Mas se isso foi o que aconteceu, por que sempre esteve tão amargurado a respeito da sua partida? Nunca insinuou que...

- Claro que estive amargurado - Fugaku replicou impacientemente, em seguida deu-se a volta novamente.

- Ela estava sendo feliz sem mim, enquanto eu estava amargurado e sozinho, voltei a vê-la novamente uma vez antes de sua morte. Ela tinha sido muito feliz atendendo aos doentes, sendo valorizada por isso mais do que pelos meninos que tinha produzido.

Embora ela nunca pudesse casar-se com o homem com quem estava ela sabia de seu amor. Inclusive quando caiu doente.

Bem, ela morreu contente sabendo que tinha feito o que ela tinha sido destinada a fazer nesta vida. E eu fiquei sozinho para lamentar meus enganos.

Ficando de pé, Sasuke colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de seu pai.

- Obrigado por me dizer isto, pai. Eu sei quão difícil deve ter sido para você.

- Sim. Muito difícil. Mas vale a pena se você aprender com meu erro. Eu o poupei de uma grande dor, filho - ele murmurou, olhando fixamente para frente.

- Acredito que sim - Sasuke assegurou-lhe solenemente - É melhor que eu vá conversar com Sakura. Direi-lhe que pode atender os animais aqui no estábulo, como fazia na abadia.

Naruto se manteve calado quando Sasuke deixou o estábulo, sentia-se incômodo com a revelação. Ele se moveu ligeiramente e murmurou qualquer coisa na falta de algo que dizer.

- Então a mãe de Sasuke também era uma curandeira? - ele tinha ouvido falar sobre a mãe de seu amigo, mas nunca tinha ouvido toda a história.

- Hmm?

Olhando em volta inexpressivamente, Lorde Uchiha olhou para o amigo de seu filho por um momento, então fez uma careta.

- A mãe de Sasuke era uma puta. Deitou-se com todos os meus amigos e conhecidos, tenho muito poucas lembranças dela em posição vertical.

- Mas e toda essa história sobre vê-la feliz antes de morrer, e fazer o que queria fazer? - Naruto disse com descrença.

O pai de Sasuke fez uma careta.

- Ela não possuía o conhecimento ou o desejo de curar a ninguém. Nem a seus próprios filhos. Ela morreu em uma colônia de leprosos. Contagiou-se de um amante leproso. Só Deus sabe qual.

- Mas você disse...

- Menti, Naruto - Fugaku disse secamente. - Sasuke ficou traumatizado pelo comportamento de sua mãe. E o comportamento de Karin não ajudou em nada a situação.

- Então mentiu para que ele não estragasse as coisas com Sakura? - Uzumaki perguntou.

Fugaku encolheu os ombros.

- Não provei ser um bom juiz de mulheres. Talvez Sakura queira traí-lo também. Não sei. Mas não acredito, e ela merece que lhe dêem uma oportunidade. As mulheres devem ser julgadas por suas ações, não pelo gênero a que pertencem.

Seu olhar tornou-se afiado de repente.

- Manterá esta informação em segredo, verdade? -Fugaku sorriu. - Pode contar-lhe quando vocês dois forem velhos.

Naruto sorriu ligeiramente.

- Espero ansiosamente por isso.

- Bem! - Lorde Uchiha riu, batendo levemente nos ombros do jovem e levando-o para a porta do estábulo. - A ceia já deve estar preparada, não acha? Me parece que as mentiras me causam apetite.

- Disse-as muito bem - Naruto o elogiou.

Uchiha sacudiu a cabeça orgulhosamente.

- Fui inventando enquanto falava. Não houve buracos na história?

- Não notei - Naruto assegurou.

CONTINUA...

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

_**GiGi Haruno**__**:**__ Kkkkk a reação do Sasuke foi hilária ne? E agora a Sakura vai poder ir aos estábulos \õ/... Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo. Beijos!_

_**zanita uchiha**__**:**__ Nossa e ai? Gostou do capitulo? Beijos!_

_**brumcr**__**:**__ Uai, ela não podia ir ate os estábulos ne? Como se diz: " Se Maomé não vai a montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé" e o pior é que não foi só o Negro, foi praticamente TODO um zoológico... Espero que goste... Beijoks!_

_**Bela21**__**: **__Bem que dizem, as santinhas são as piores 66', mas o que você achou da reação do Sasuke? Particularmente eu ri horrores... Beijinhos!_

_**Srta. Kuran Yuuki**__: KKk espero que mesmo já tendo lido o livro, não deixe de acompanhar a fic... Serio, minha mãe já me olhou assim milhares de vezes e ai é que eu começo a rir mais ainda... Menina, eu também não fico sem ler um livro, é tão emocionante poder imaginar as cenas! Beijos!_

_**Neigh:**__ Ou o pior é que ta escrito isso no livro... Quando eu o li eu ri horrores porque a autora conseguiu deixar a historia MUITO cômica... Beijos!_

_**SakuraErikaH**__: A Sakura nem levou bronca, graças ao Naruto e ao Fugaku... Ah pode deixar que eu te aviso sim quando eu for escrever NejixTenten... Beijinhoos!_

_**E.D:**__ Espero que goste deste capitulo também! Beijos_

_**whoisyourlover**__**:**__ e ai? O que achou deste? Beijos!_

**Gente mil desculpas por ter ficado 2 meses sem postar... Cara nem eu estou acreditando que demorei esse tempo todo... Mas espero que agora eu continue postando semanalmente! Espero que gostem deste capitulo que pra mim foi o mais engraçado ate agora...**** A lista de personagens deste capitulo está lá no inicio caso tenha esquecido de mudar algum... E só pra constar: **

**ESSA HISTORIA NAO ME PERTENCE E EU NAO ESTOU PLAGIANDO...**

**Ate a proxima!**


End file.
